The Meaning of Family
by SuperPsychoNutcase
Summary: Long before joining Fairy Tail, Lucy adopts two young Dragon Slayers. Imagine her surprise when she discovers their fathers are none other than Laxus Dreyar and 'Black Steel' Gajeel. Both men had no idea they were parents until they run into Lucy. Will they gain the family they've secretly desired? They will if two boys have anything to say about it. *Might change to M rating.*
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I was floating in the void between the dreamscape and reality when this idea came into focus. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and anything you recognize does **not** belong to me. If it did, I wouldn't be writing fan…. Actually, I still would.

* * *

Chapter 1

Routine

(Lucy pov)

"Lucas! Titan! Get back here right now!"

' _Those boys have really done it now! They know better than to run away from me! Especially on a mission that I described as dangerous. Emphasis on danger!'_

I sighed and continued hunting for the Vulcans that had made a home beside a rather popular road and have been kidnapped three women so far. The number of the beasts was unknown and I didn't trust missions that had so little detail on such an important factor. I would have taken anything else off that board, but the pay for this mission is quite high. I needed all the money I could get when I was on my own. Now I'm out on a mission at _least_ once a week just to keep my growing boys fed, clothed, and housed.

I heard that singles mothers had it rough, but their kids had nothing on my boys. Lucas and Titan, previously known as Xavier and Balthazar, were not actually my children. The two boys were handed to the orphanage system at birth. I was walking along a road due to missing my train and overheard two boys yelling out curses that would make a sailor blush. Upon closer inspection, I discovered the voices coming from two, tiny wisps of children that looked a little malnourished and neglected. The matron of the orphanage was handing them over to a representative of the Magic Council. From my understanding, the young men were magically inclined and their power was very destructive. All the couples that adopted either one sent them back within a month's time. Seeing those poor boys sparked something in me I had never felt before. Both were homeless and rejected due to their magic. While my father didn't kick me out, he certainly expressed his distaste of my magic and was in the process of making a marriage contract between me and Lord what's-his-face. He made it very clear that I would not need my mother's Keys to be a good wife.

It took some persuading and a bit of my heiress training to become the new mother of Xavier Anston and Balthazar Brook. The deal-maker was the fact that I, too, am a Mage. All other the couples that had adopted the boys weren't Mages and couldn't handle their destructive nature. Even the Council representative suggested a Mage might have a better understanding of how to handle two younger Mages.

The trek to town was quiet. Too quiet being in the presence of a eight and seven year old boys. As soon as I got a hotel room in the beautiful town of Shirotsume, I sat the boys down and asked them for their stories. I told them that I wanted to learn everything about them so I'd have a better understanding of how to raise them.

When both remained silent, I decided to tell them about myself.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I am a Celestial Spirit Mage and I was once the heiress to the Heartfilia Konzern. The Konzern still stands and my father owns it, but I rejected my claim as his heir. I once had a loving mother that taught me my magic before she passed away. My father became cold after her death and focused on his business. A few months ago, I overheard him talking about a marriage contract to a young Lord that I detested completely. After confronting him, he said that I was going to marry Lord Viran and lock away my Keys forever. I have been alone for many years. I had no friends my own age and the servants wouldn't befriend me. The only friends I had were my mother's three Spirits. Though I may not be as strong as other Mages because of my Magic, I wouldn't trade my friends for anything in the world."

I told the boys that all their secrets would be safe with me. A Celestial Mage is bound by their word and should they ask, I wouldn't tell a single soul about their pasts.

Whatever I had said seemed to do the trick. Both had relaxed into the bed. The youngest opened up first.

Balthazar Brook. A seven year old black-haired, maroon-eyed boy that used Iron Magic. From what the matron told him, his mother had died in childbirth and the hospital delivered him to her custody. He didn't know much about his magic, only what his 'inner beast' told him.

Xavier Anston. A blond, gray/blue-eyed eight year old with Lightning Magic. He was crude and direct about how his birth mother didn't want him. His mother gave him away as soon as she could walk to the orphanage. He was in the same boat as Balthazar. He said he had an 'inner beast' that told him things. Xavier said that he and Balthazar became friends as soon as they smelled each other. Both had similar magic and they figured they could help each other out.

The 'inner beast' thing worried me a bit, but I suppose it came with the magic. What kind of magic, I had no idea, but even they were still figuring it out.

"You know what? I don't like your names. They remind me of pompous nobles. Why don't you two start fresh with new names?" Both boys agreed quickly. My joy was short lived as they started spewing out the most ridiculous names I had ever heard. After calming them down, I told them that parents picked a child's name. I silenced them when they started complaining and replied that they would get to approve of their names. No child got that choice. "Hm… I'm going to call you Lukas, Luke for short. And you will be Titan. How do those names sound?"

The blond jumped off the bed. "How come he gets a cool name like Titan and I'm stuck with Luke?!"

"I call him Titan because it's a shortened version of titanium, a very strong metal. What's wrong with Lukas? Don't you want a name similar to mine?"

Lukas blushed and grudgingly agreed to the name. We spent and entire night sharing stories, and somewhere in that short span of time between sun down and dawn, we became a family.

A loud roar to my left had me ducking to avoid thick and hairy arms. I rolled away from the nine foot tall Vulcan and summoned my newest friend. "Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

A pink haired woman dressed as a maid appeared in a flurry of sparkly dust. "Punishment, Princess?"

"Yes Virgo! Punish this Vulcan for nearly grabbing me!"

Said Vulcan had large hearts in his eyes. "Pretty women!"

Virgo's eyes sparked with a sadistic light as she faced the towering beast. "With pleasure, Princess." She flew at the monster and had him down in no time while I defeated another that had come to investigate the noises. Both of ours were unconscious within a matter of minutes. I turned to ask Virgo to help me find my kids when a large arm came down and cut through her. Virgo apologized as she faded away.

The Vulcan that sent Virgo back was bigger than any other I had seen. It reached a height of eleven feet and was much more muscular. "My woman!"

I cracked my whip and prepared to summon Cancer when lightning struck the Vulcan in his chest. A long metal club sped towards the stunned Vulcan and sent it crashing into a tree. Two small bodies stood protectively in front of me, one was encased in flickering lightning and the other was wielding an arm-turned-sword. " **Don't touch our mother!** "

Both boys sped towards the fallen creature, beating it with their magic-laced fists. It took both me and Taurus to pry them away. The boys clung to me as we walked out of the forest and refused to budge even after we settled into our hotel room. All three of us laid on my bed, simply holding each other.

"I told you two not to leave my side."

Both flinched. "Sorry, mom."

"We wanted to get rid of the Vulcans really fast so we could celebrate with your chocolate pie like you promised."

That's right. I promised to make them my mother's secret chocolate pie, a to-die-for recipe that could send even the those who hate chocolate into a food-induced orgasm. "That's not the point. I told you boys to stay beside me for a reason. What would have happened if you both got lost? What if both of you broke a leg?"

Lukas chuckled, "Like a stupid Vulcan could get the drop on us! We'd hear him coming from a mile away! And don't get me started on their stench!"

Titan merely nodded before nuzzling back into my side.

Both my boys were sweethearts, but rather reckless when it came to brawling. Lukas was a wordy kid, often running his mouth about how great he is and what a great Team they made. The young blond was direct and blunt, something I liked about him. He didn't sugarcoat and he never apologized for being himself. Lukas is confident, if a bit narcissistic, young man that was comfortable in his own skin. Not many men could say that. Hell, not many _people_ could say that. I am very proud of my son, but I shudder to think of his behavior when he grows up. Even now, Lukas was a ladies man and a terrible flirt. I predict that it will only get worse.

Titan was more reserved. He prefered observing from the shadows while Lukas took the spotlight. He didn't speak often, and never in front of those he didn't trust. The only time he did was when he was threatening them. He cares deeply for those who have earned his devotion though he pretends otherwise. Titan didn't like showing his emotions. I believe it has something to do with the fact that so many have abandoned him after promising him they would take care of him. It took months for me to fully gain his trust, but now he had no problem opening up to me.

I remember crying the first time he called me mom.

I sighed and rubbed their backs. Both boys vibrated from the purrs coming from their chests. "I know how much you guys love my chocolate pie, but that is no reason to go diving headfirst into danger. What do I keep telling you two?"

"Think first." They grumbled simultaneously.

"I don't talk because I like the sound of my own voice. You can't always rely on your strength. Somes battles cannot be won with brawn alone." The two remained quiet, most likely feeling guilty for the worry they've caused me. "Let's all get some sleep and go through the forest tomorrow and make sure we didn't miss anything. Then we'll get our reward and I'll buy the things I'll need for chocolate pie."

"Okay!"

I giggled at the boys excited reaction. "I'll make some raman then we'll get ready for bed. Who's turn is it to pick a book?"

Titan raised his hand and followed his brother to the sink small kitchenette. I got up and began preparing the evening meal, handing off jobs to my little helpers. Lukas helped with the cutting of the veggies and meats while Titan started the seasoning. The young Iron Mage was quite the chef. Even though he was merely seven years old, he was on-par with me when it came to cuisine. He enjoyed trying new foods and concocting new recipes. His best creation so far, in my opinion, was his chicken and dumpling stew. Unlike all the others I've tasted, he used a combination of seasonings that made my taste buds dance and was still subtle enough to give to an upset stomach.

Lukas didn't really care what he ate as long as it was edible. He loved spicy foods and has shown a fondness for whiskey. I know this because he downed the entire bottle after letting them try a bit to celebrate the completion of a particularly difficult monster request. Titan liked it just as much and yelled at his older brother for being a hog. We both enjoyed laughing at Lukas the next morning as he experienced his first hangover.

I sat the table with disposable dinnerware and doled out the food. My plate had significantly less than my two boys. Both had quite the appetite and I spent a good chunk of money keeping them fed. I thanked the stars again that Virgo supplied me pure iron and condensed lightning to feed them. Along with other groceries.

After watching them scarf down their meal, I had them wash up and prepare for bed. To save money, and just because it was more comfortable, shared a bed.

I read to them until their soft snoring filled the dark room. I fell asleep cradling my sons close to my chest and thinking about our upcoming trip to Haregon. I hoped I could find more work there. Maybe even some Keys.

* * *

So… What do you think? Is it a keeper?

-SPN :3


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: So, someone is going a little stir crazy waiting for an update. So here ya go.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

* * *

Chapter 2

Dragon Slayer

(Lucy pov)

I watched my boys happily eating their ice cream, mint for Lukas and chocolate for Titan. We had just completed a mission here in Hargeon and we had all stopped at a little ice cream shop to celebrate. I spotted a Magic Shop and ordered my sons to stay put. I finished off my cone as I entered. I studied the shelves while I waited for the employee to look up from his book. The young lad, probably fifteen, blushed when he saw me.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I get really into books."

I waved off his apology. "I completely understand. That book was really good. Anyway, I was wondering if you guys had any Celestial Keys."

He marked his place and set his book on the counter. "My grandpa just got a new one today! Wait here!" I bounced in place as he rushed behind a vibrant curtain dividing the store from the back room. My excitement grew when he came back with two small black boxes. He gently set them down and removed the lids. "I don't know who these summon, but I would love to see them go to a good home."

I eyed both Keys in adoration. If I could buy them, I would do everything in my power to make them happy. New family members were always welcome. One of the Keys gleamed with the familiar sheen of a Silver Key. I recognized the symbol of Canis Minor. I had read that Nikora was a companion Spirit. Well, my sons would love another playmate. The other Key had me stumped for a moment. The metal looked… off. It wasn't silver. That much I knew. I currently held four Silver Keys and I know what silver looks like. I racked my brain for the symbol displayed proudly on the head of the Key when it hit me.

Platinum.

It couldn't be. Could it?

There is only five Platinum Keys, symbolizing the five Monsters of the Celestial Realm. They were considered as strong, if not stronger, than the Zodiac Keys.

This Key represented Hydra: the Air Monster.

Hydra, in my opinion and many others, was considered the King of the Monsters. Once summoned, only three things could send him back: a forced Gate Closure, their Master's death, or completing their mission. Hydra's body is covered in impenetrable scales, the only weak spot being his neck. Even if you do manage to cut off his head, two more would take it's place and each spew a different magic. No one was sure what his main magic is, and I so desperately wanted to learn.

Not the hard way, hopefully. Like I learned with Aquarius. I shuddered at the memory of my first summoning of her.

I returned my gaze to the cashier. "How much?"

"For a pretty girl like you, 5000 each."

My jaw damn near dropped.

5,000? No way. He could not be selling a Platinum Key for a mere 5,000 jewels. Unless… he doesn't know what it's worth.

The good girl in me demanded I tell him the truth of the Key so he can charge a higher price. There are only 5 Platinum Keys. The woman who has suffered from hungry and cold nights because she lacked the money to pay for a room or food said to slam 10,000 jewels on the counter and book it. I couldn't afford it if he charged me any higher.

Against my honest nature, I pulled out my wallet and handed him the notes. He smiled and pushed the Keys towards me. "Give them a good home, okay?"

I gave him my heiress smile; forced and fake. "Always."

Guilt for what I'd done squeezed my heart. I prided myself on my honesty and what I did wasn't very honest. My dark side kept saying that he offered a price and I paid it, no big deal. The good girl was crying at the unfairness of it all. I shook my head to chase out the voices and stroked my sons' heads. "Come on, you two. I got new Keys and I want to make a contract with them."

We walked side by side down the street, heading for the edge of town. Nikora wouldn't be too much trouble, but Hydra is another thing entirely. I just hoped he wasn't like Aquarius in her instant hatred of her Key Holder. We turned a corner and found our path was blocked by a huge crowd of women. Each one had hearts in their eyes and were fawning over someone called Salamander. A large purple flame erupted from the center of the group. Titan and Lukas sniffed the air. "Mom, these women smell funny. And that fire reeks." Titan nodded in agreement.

"Well, why don't we go in and discover what all the fuss is about?"

They looked a little repulsed by the very idea of entering the gaggle of girls, but they followed me as I created a small path for us. I finally got to the front and spotted the subject of the women's attention. My heart pounded in my chest when he looked my way. A light, warm feeling of happiness spread through my chest and torso. It felt as if he became the center of my universe. I would do anything he asked. Because I love him.

"... om….. Mom! **MOM!** "

The feeling shattered and my heartbeat slowed to a normal pace. I glanced down at my sons. Both were staring at me with worry etched into their faces.

"Are you okay, Mom?"

I opened my mouth to assure them I was fine when someone burst from the wall of females and landed on their face. The pinkette quickly got to their feet. I was shocked to see a pink haired _boy_ standing there with glittering onyx eyes and a wide grin. "Dad?!" He took in the Salamander. "You're not my dad."

The Salamander chuckled, "I'm afraid not. How about an autograph?"

The girls squealed in delight. I snorted in disgust. I saw the rings on his fingers.

The pink-haired boy turned away. "No thanks."

"He denied an autograph!"

"Get him!"

The teenager shrieked as the girls jumped on him wielding their purses and umbrellas and even their shoes. The so called Salamander laughed before floating into the air using his Fire Magic. "You are all invited to my ship for a party! I look forward to our date, my lovelies!" The purple and black flames swirled around him and vanished, leaving nothing but a clear blue sky. The girls left the courtyard talking about the party tonight and what the were going to wear. Lukas and Titan poked the teen's prone form as I joined them.

"Hi there. Are you alright?"

The young man groaned and sat up. "What did I do to deserve this?"

My sons giggled and continued to torture him. "Boys, stop poking the poor man. He just suffered an all out assault from lovestruck floozies." I offered him a hand. "I'm Lucy. And these are my sons, Lukas and Titan. If my boys here didn't break that love charm, I'm sure your little entrance would have done the trick."

A blue cat wearing a green pack tied at his neck padded over to the odd male. He spotted the cat and the same wide grin from earlier appeared on his face. "Happy!"

I nearly cooed at the cute scene this stranger had provided. Something told me to stay with him for awhile longer. "You know, you look a bit famished. Why don't we all go to this buffet I saw earlier for some lunch?"

The cat and his master perked up. "Aye!"

My sons and I gaped at the blue feline. "Your cat just talked!"

The man climbed to his feet and beamed at us. "Yeah! This is my partner, Happy! Haven't you guys ever seen a talking cat before?"

Lukas glared at the strange teen. "Sure I have! Every cat I've ever met has walked up to me and gave me philosophical advice!"

"Really? That's neat! What does feel-o-icicle mean?"

Lukas looked up to me with and deadpanned, "This guy's an idiot."

I shushed him and returned my attention to the fellow teen. "So about that lunch? It's an all you can eat buffet. I always take my boys there when I find one. They have the biggest appetites I have ever seen."

I watched in horror as this man inhaled the mountains of food he had somehow balanced on his plate. Even my boys were repulsed by the flying debris that didn't make it to his mouth. He ate much more than my sons did hands down. And his cat wasn't much better. He mostly ate fish, but he somehow made an even bigger mess than the teen, Natsu, was in the process of making.

I coughed into my fist. "So, what brings you to Hargeon, Natsu?"

I watched in disgusted awe as he swallowed a chicken as big as my head. "Oh, I'm here looking for my dad. I heard rumors that he was here so we followed them."

"I see. I'm sorry you didn't find your dad."

He shoveled more food in his mouth. "It's okay. I'll find him someday. Not many places a Dragon his size can hide."

I tensed at his casual statement. "Your dad's a DRAGON?!"

Natsu shrugged. "Yeah. So what are you guys doing here?"

"We just finished a mission!" Lukas puffed out his chest with pride. Titan huffed and continued eating _with a fork and knife_. Seriously, Natsu should take a page from my son's book. I taught them manners. However, my youngest does have a tendency to...

 **Crunch**

I sighed. Eat the silverware.

Natsu eyed Lukas with a calculative gaze I thought him incapable of. His nose flared a bit. It almost looked like he was…. taking in our scents. Like my sons. He shrugged and returned to his plates. "So what, you guys a part of a Guild or something?"

I fidgeted. "No, but I want to be. We are all training as we go."

"What Guild do you want to join then?" I gagged at the half-chewed food in his mouth as he spoke. Did his Dragon Daddy teach him nothing?

Titan picked up a cream cheese rangoon and studied it. "We want to join Fairy Tail. They are rumored to be the strongest Guild in Fiore. Stronger than Phantom Lord, even with a smaller number of members. Even before mom adopted us, she has been training to prove herself worthy of joining Fairy Tail's ranks." He popped the cheesy pastry in his mouth.

Natsu swallowed another mouthful (or three) of food. "Why do you guys want to join Fairy Tail?"

I remembered when I first read about the rambunctious Guild, smiling dreamily. "Because they are a family. I had a lonely life growing up and I just want a family that will accept me for who I am, faults and all. Lukas and Titan here just want to challenge the Mages there, don't you, boys?"

Lukas flashed Natsu that annoying, albeit adorable, smirk. "I'm gonna beat the great Titania into the ground!"

Natsu gaped at the small blond. "You want to fight Erza Scarlet?! Are you sure wanna take her on? She's really scary!"

Lukas crossed his arms over his chest. "Ha! I'll have her cowering in fear before the all powerful Lukas Heart…. Oof!"

I tucked my hand back into my lap after lightly punching my oldest in the stomach. Natsu may be as dense as a rock, but we were in a public restaurant. Who knows what kind of people were listening. One of them might know my father's name.

Natsu spat out food as he laughed. "Lukas Heart? That's not a very scary name."

Lukas and Titan glared daggers at the man and his chuckling cat. "Pink hair isn't intimidating either."

"IT'S NOT PINK, IT'S SALMON!"

Both boys cracked up. They held their stomachs in pain as Natsu pouted in his seat. I smiled at the picture they made. I haven't heard my sons laugh like this for awhile. I guess I should thank Natsu for providing them some entertainment. I pulled out enough money to cover the check and handed it to the waiter. I waited until their laughter died down before gesturing for them to follow. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Natsu. I hope we run into you again."

A big grin stretched across his face. "Yeah! It was awesome meeting other Dragon Slayers. I thought I was the only one!"

All three of us froze. "What?"

The man tilted his head in confusion. "You two are Dragon Slayers, right? I mean you both smell like it, if a bit different because of your Magic. Believe me, I think I know what a fellow Dragon Slayer smells like."

Lukas and Titan took a hesitant step forward. "You… You know what we are?"

Natsu turned in his seat and leveled his dark eyes on the smaller Mages. "You two really don't know? Don't you guys have that… voice inside you?"

"We do, it just didn't know what are. I think it only voices what we truly feel."

Titan nodded, "Like it only knows what we know."

"That voice is your inner Dragon. It's the voice of your instincts. Does it ever tell you to keep going or stop?" The boys nodded. Natsu rubbed his jaw. "My dad said I'm not allowed to tell other people these things. Only Dragon Slayers are meant to know these secrets because humans might use them against us."

My heart contracted as their shoulders slumped. They just discovered their Magic and they have a chance to really learn it's secrets. But they knew I didn't want to stay here long. We were heading to Magnolia in a few days. That wasn't nearly enough time to really master any skills from a fellow… Dragon Slayer. I knelled between my boys and rubbed their heads. "You know, we can put off the trip. Why don't you two hang out with Natsu here and learn all you can about your Magic. I'll meet you boys later tonight at the diner by the hotel, okay? If Natsu has more to tell you, we'll stay until he's confident you've learned all you can from him."

"Really?"

I smiled at Natsu. "If he agrees, sure."

Lukas and Titan gasped and turned their puppy eyes on the unsuspecting Teen. He and his damn cat teared up at their cuteness. "Of course. We don't mind." The blubbered pathetically. Lukas and Titan cheered with glee and took Natsu's hands.

I waved goodbye as they skipped down the street. Making sure the tab was covered, I left for some much appreciated me-time. I wandered the streets of the port-town, window shopping and people watching. I would have loved to visit the spa, but there is no way I have the money for that. Oh well.

I stumbled upon a newspaper stall and bought the most recent Weekly Sorcerer. I found a line of benches lining a bridge and made myself comfortable. Flipping through the magazine, I finally found the article I was looking for.

"'The Thunder God Tribe: Strongest Team in Fairy Tail?'" I read aloud.

 _The Thunder God Tribe is made up of three core members and their unofficial S-Class leader, Laxus Dreyar. When the mysterious Lightning Mage goes solo, Freed Justine acts in his steed as the Team Leader. A talented Rune Mage, Freed is a clean-cut heartthrob with a love for books. For all his good looks, Freed is adorably shy. The second Team member, Bickslow the Seith Mage, is the opposite. A ladies man and skilled acrobat, Bickslow isn't one for reading. He would much rather be hitting up the bar than the poetry club. The Team's final member is Evergreen. This lady is no pushover. Evergreen is well known for her haughty attitude and high standards. Those who have gotten in her way woke up days later after being turned to stone by her Fairy Eyes. Though she has the gaze of Medusa, this Fairy Mage is in the top five most beautiful women in Fairy Tail. Right under Mira Strauss and Erza Scarlet._

 _Next week, we'll be interviewing Shadowgear, the so called 'smartest' Team of Fairy Tail. Members: Levy McGarden, Jet, and Droy._

I studied the pictures of the three Mages. Freed was quite the looker, if you liked rich snobs. Which I didn't. If I did, I would have stayed home. Bickslow was completely different. He wore looser clothing, but a feathered helmet covered his face. I wondered if it had anything to do with his Seith Magic. I know it was rare and considered a Dark Magic by many people. From what I've read, a Seith Wizard could capture and control a person with their gaze if the Mage was powerful enough. Knowing that the famous Laxus Dreyar took him on S-Class missions, I'd say this Bickslow was really powerful. And last but not least, Evergreen. Just looking at her picture reminds me of the stuck-up bitches I was forced to socialize with on a regular basis while under my father's roof. She held that distinctive disdain in her eyes and that unattractive curl to her otherwise pretty lips. If that woman were to soften up, I'm sure she'd be a sight to behold for its elegance and grace. But I highly doubt that woman even knew what the word 'relax' meant.

And who is this Laxus? In all my years of reading Weekly Sorcerer, I have never seen his picture. Is he camera shy? Was it a case of self-consciousness? No, that can't be it. This guy is one of the five S-Class Mages of Fairy Tail and considered to be just under the truly mysterious Gildarts Clive in power. No. If anything, that jerk is probably avoiding publicity so people won't jump him on the streets. Or he's camera shy. Yeah, that's it. Men didn't like having their pictures taken. Even those who were vain and kissed their reflections didn't like having their pictures taken. Maybe it's a guy thing.

"Hi there."

I looked up from my magazine to the irritating face of the so-called Salamander.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Capture

(Lucy pov)

I leveled a glare at the blue haired man. "Go away."

"Come on, sweetheart. No need to get…"

"Now that I know about it, that ring charm of yours has no effect."

He staggered back in shock. He quickly gained control of his emotions. "You caught that, huh? I'm actually impressed."

"I'm not." I scowled. "Using those rings is cheating and wrong. I thought that they were outlawed. I wonder if the Magic Council knows you have two of them."

He shuddered, "No, they don't and I'd like to keep it that way."

"I wonder why." I closed my magazine and stood up to leave his presence.

"So you like Fairy Tail, huh?"

I knew I should keep walking, but I couldn't help myself. "Who doesn't? I'm actually a Mage myself and I plan on joining them."

This lying, but kind of handsome, man flashed me a seductive smile. Or a sorry attempt at one. I've seen better from three year-olds. "Well, not to brag or anything, but I'm a Mage of Fairy Tail. Maybe I could put in a good word for you."

I remember playing poker with my father and his friends once. Mom was chatting with her social circle and I had grown lonely in my room. I had stumbled upon daddy's man cave and saw a bunch of strange men sitting at a table and laughing about something or another. Instead of sending me to bed, my dad picked me up and placed me on his lap. He and his friends taught me how to play poker that night, and every other night they came over for several years. They taught me you need three things to win a poker game: luck, the perfect poker face, and you need to be observant. How does being observant help?

To catch a tell of course.

A tell is a physical movement that people unknowingly do when they lie or hide the truth. It could be the blink an eye, a twitch in the fingers, a flare of the nose. Everyone has a tell. It didn't matter if you were the greatest liar in the world. _Everyone_ has a tell.

And his was the furrow of his right eyebrow.

Now I wasn't born a master poker player. My father and his friends helped me perfect my poker face. They said the best way to was to find your own tell so you could control it. I had figured mine out long ago, my genuine nature, and I learned how to mask my true emotions. His friends claimed that they created a monster once I got the hang of it. It seemed that I could be a very could liar when I want to be.

Time to see if I still had it.

I squealed in false delight. "Really? You would really do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for a pretty girl like you. Tell you what. Come to my party tonight and we'll discuss it further. It's on the big ship in the harbor. You can't miss it. Wear something nice."

"I will! Thank you so much!" I nodded excitedly and executed several bows. He smiled and turned on his heel, leaving me to my own devices. I dropped the facade as soon as he vanished from sight and headed for my hotel. "Moron."

I checked the time again. 7:48.

I had sent Virgo to check in on them and she returned saying that Natsu still had more to teach them. Apparently, they ate deer meat for dinner and Natsu was teaching them to use their senses to better their hunting skills. I sent her back with a sad smile and continued applying my make-up. By eight, I was dressed and ready for the party. I left a note for my sons and Natsu saying that I was going to confront the Salamander on his little ship. I didn't know when I'd be back, but it should be by midnight.

I do plan on enjoying this party before I take that fucker down.

I left with my mind conjuring different strategies to ensure my success.

I boarded his ship feeling rather bored. I had seen bigger and nicer ships. I even owned a yacht that cost three of these petty boats.

Not anymore, though.

The music was pretty good, but the food was mediocre. He even didn't carry good wine. This bastard should be ashamed. I sipped my champagne and watched the ladies in the ballroom chatter excitedly about petty bullshit. I smiled for the host when he approached. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes. I'm pleased to see that you made it safely to my little get together."

We both sat across from each other, my back against the wall. Wouldn't want one of his goons to sneak up behind me. "Glad to be here. I have to say that I like the design of this room. The color scheme is beautiful. I would have never thought to pair blue with gold. Silver, yes, but not gold."

He indulged me in small talk, avoiding the topic of Fairy Tail. Everything was going hunky dory until my senses began to fog. A wave of lethargy overcame me as my sight began to blur. It wasn't until I got sight of his rings glinting in the lights that I realized this was another weak charm. The exhaustion dissipated and I was once again brimming with energy. Not that he knew that.

"Alright, boys! Set our course! We got a bunch of slaves to deliver!"

' _Slave trade? Oh_ HELL _no!'_ I sat up and stroked my fleuve d'etoiles. "Did you honestly think your little charm would work on me? Didn't I tell you that those rings only work when the victims don't know they're being targeted? Even low rate scum like you would have learned that by now. You must be stupider than you look."

The self proclaimed Salamander and his henchmen looked rather shocked. "How the…. Who the hell are you?!"

I cracked my whip and opened my mouth to respond.

Then the roof caved in.

Everyone who was awake and aware shielded their eyes from the dust and debris that flew through the air. Chancing a peek, I saw a crouched figure. A flash of pink caught my eye. No way… "Natsu?"

His blue cat flew in… _flew?_... inside the new hole. "Aye! And Happy!"

"Where are my sons?!"

Natsu straightened and gave me a wide grin. "They're at the port waiting for you." His grin vanished and he turned back to the slave traders. "Alright. Come at me with all you've got!"

They did. And I was thrown overboard. I cursed them on my way down and prayed that there weren't any sharks in the water. That would just ruin my night. Using Aquarius' lessons, I waded in the water and thought about my options. Aquarius… Of course! I unclipped her Key from the ring and summoned her from the sea. A toll of a bell announced her arrival. And her angry shrieking.

"You annoying little brat! I was on a date with my boyfriend! Just because you don't have one, doesn't mean you can pull me away from mine!"

I ignored her and pointed to the ship. "Aquarius, that ship is full of innocent women that were about to be sold into slavery. Can you create a gentle wave to send it back towards shore?"

"You disturbed my date for this?! I'll give you a wave alright!" She hefted her urn over her shoulder and swung it in the direction of land. A huge wave followed the movement. I could hear the screams over my own as we were sent hurdling towards Hargeon's port. When I felt Aquarius return, I summoned Hologrium and hid inside him as we neared the fast approaching beach. The landing wasn't too bad, but I can't say the same for the ship, nor the buildings it crashed into. At least the girls looked safe enough to run screaming out of the ship. I sent Hologrium back and stretched my aching limbs.

"MOM!"

Two small, warm bodies collided into my lower half. I held my boys close as the cried into my wet dress. "Hey now, I'm okay. I told you I'd come back."

Titan sniffled, "Why… Why would you leave like that? Why would take on that Mage on your own?"

"Because he was doing bad things. If I hadn't gone tonight, he would have gotten away with all these girls and sold them into slavery. Besides, I couldn't pull you two away from Natsu. You guys were learning about your Magic."

Lukas squeezed me tighter. "You still should have come to us! We would have helped take that jerk down. Natsu was eager to help."

I rubbed their heads. "Okay. I promise that I'll never take on a Mage by myself without help again. Not unless it's absolutely neccessary or if I have no choice. Deal?"

They nodded and pulled away, wiping away the evidence of their tears.

A loud explosion made us jump. From the raging inferno of the ship came the lean form of Natsu. The man who… more or less…. helped me and my sons. "Hey guys!"

I smiled warmly. "Natsu, I want to thank you for coming to… retrieve me for my sons. And for teaching them more about their Magic. You didn't have to, but you…"

"Freeze!"

Natsu turned and giggled at the sight of the squad of Rune Knights heading towards us. "Uh oh. It's time we skedaddled!"

I nodded and pulled my sons closer. "Again, thank you for…"

"Come with me."

I drew back in shock. I checked the man's form to see if he'd lost any blood to cause this act of insanity. Then I saw it. On his right arm. The mark of Fairy Tail!

"You seem like a pretty cool Mage and I'm not done teaching these boys yet! You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail, then come with me!" He held out his hand.

I looked down at my sons and they nodded. I grinned and took his hand. "Okay!"

We all ran out of Hargeon, following Natsu as he led us to Fairy Tail.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dream Come True

(Lucy pov)

My boys and I stood in awe of the building before us. It wasn't too large, but it was colorful. Flags danced in the wind, but the biggest one bore the symbol of Fairy Tail. The Guild's was written in blocks of vibrant wood and hung above the double doors. Natsu spread his arms wide. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

Titan's hand constricted around mine. Lukas was bouncing in place. "Can you believe it, mom?! We're actually here! We're going to join Fairy Tail!"

I didn't want to get their, or my, hopes up. "Now now, we have to keep in mind that they might not accept us."

Titan squeezed my hand again. "Don't be silly, mom. You're one of the strongest Mages I've ever met! They're crazy if they don't make you a member."

I chuckled and stroked his hand with my thumb. "Strength wise, that makes you two a shoe in, huh?"

"Yup!" Lukas and Titan deadpanned.

Natsu barked out a laugh and kicked the doors open. "I'm home! And I brought…!" A barrel collided into his face. He stood frozen for a second before his fists ignited and were consumed by orange-yellow flames. "You wanna go, Droopy Eyes!"

A masculine voice responded from inside. "Bring it on, Squinty Eyes!"

Natsu disappeared inside the giant cloud of flying fists. My sons cheered Natsu on and I tried to silence them. This wasn't the type of behavior I encouraged. All three of us shut up when a naked man was pushed out of the crowd and directly in front of us. He looked me up and down, sparing my two sons a glance. "Excuse me miss, but could I perhaps borrow your underwear?"

I screeched in embarrassment and picked up a plank of wood. I sent him soaring with a powerful swing. "You pervert! You can't ask a lady to borrow their panties!"

The clacking of heels on wood announced a woman's arrival. "Sorry about him. Gray has a bit of a stripping habit. We don't know where it came from, but we can't seem to stop it."

I turned and gasped. "You're… You're Mirajane!"

"That's right. I…" A large body flew out of the brawl and sent her crashing into a table. She passed out underneath a _very_ muscular man who had an impressive bump on his head. I heard my two boys screaming out insults and threats and turned to find them helping Natsu beat up the naked man.

A large hand came out of nowhere and trapped Natsu. Thankfully, my sons had escaped the prison. All actions stopped and the crowd faced the back of the hall. Standing on the second floor was a pitch black giant. When Natsu stilled his squirming, the hand retracted and the giant began to shrink. Taking its place was a two foot old man wearing colorful clothing and a silly jester's hat.

"What did I say about destroying the Guild Hall, you brats!"

Everyone hung their head in shame. "Sorry…"

The old man dropped his angry demeanor. "Don't be sorry. Fighting each other only tests and strengthens our own abilities. I'm just sick of paying for all the damages you brats inflict on the Hall. Now I do believe we have some guests. Lets all be on our best behavior. I don't want you guys scaring them off."

Everyone went back to what I guessed they'd been doing before the fight started. The mammoth man helped Mirajane to her feet and escorted her back to the bar, where I read that she worked. Mirajane used to be a very powerful S-Class Mage, but stopped taking missions after the death of her little sister. The white haired man beside her must be Elfman, her younger brother. I haven't read much about him, but I do know he uses Beast Take-Over Magic even if he can only change his arm. Mirajane lifted a barrel onto the bar counter which was taken by a curvy brunette. Mirajane spotted me and waved me over. I called my boys to my side and we approached the bar together. I helped them up on a stool and took my own.

"Hello again! I'm sorry about our first impression. I promise that we are nice pe…" Her voice trailed off when her eyes landed on Lukas. Her smile fell from her face and she dropped the mug she was holding. "Hey Cana. Do you see…?"

The brunette, Cana I assume, set her barrel down. She swiveled in her seat to face us. "See what? What are you talking abo…?" Her eyes grew wide upon landing in poor Lukas. "Oh…. Hey Makarov! Come here!"

The short man jumped down from the second floor and sat cross legged on the counter. "Hello Cana. How was your mission yesterday?"

She gestured our way. "Look at the kid. Look like anyone we know?"

Makarov eyed all three of us. His eyes bulged. He gaped at my son with the strangest expression on his face. "I see…"

Lukas, and I, grew impatient with the half sentences and insinuations. "What?! What the hell are you guys looking at?!"

"Lukas! Language!"

He crossed his arms. "English. What are you guys looking at?!"

Mira, Cana, and Makarov all gawked at a very irritated Lukas. I placed a tender hand on his back. "Forgive my son. He is very direct and has a bit of a temper." I would forgive the language this time. They were being rather rude.

The three Fairies shifted awkwardly. Mirajane picked up her mug again, pulling a rag out of flipping nowhere and started cleaning it. "I'm sorry. It's just that you bear a striking resemblance to one of our older members."

I giggled, "Really? Is that all? I thought you were going to say something much worse like he insulted one of your members or something."

Makarov shook his head. "No no, nothing like that. Though I did see him and the other one beating up Gray."

"Hey!" The dark haired man, now clothed in a pair of pants stormed up to the bar. "They weren't beating me up! They were clinging to me while Natsu hit me!"

Natsu cackled somewhere in the Guild.

I flicked my sons' ears. "I'm sorry. They are usually well behaved. I think having Natsu as their teacher wasn't the best idea ever."

The four Mages choked. "What? Natsu is teaching them?!"

Titan crossed his arms over his small chest and held his head high. "Yeah. Me and Lukas are Dragon Slayers. Natsu is teaching us to better control our Magic. I have to admit I have seen some improvement and our attacks do seem stronger."

Gray groaned into his hand. "Great. Two more dense Dragon Slayers."

Lukas growled and punched him in the stomach. "You sayin' I'm stupid?!"

Gray opened his mouth, most likely to shout at my kid, but stuttered when he laid eyes on the angry child. "You… He looks like…"

Mirajane put down the clean mug. "We know. It's kind of eery."

Gray continued to stare at Lukas, so the boy settled on ignoring him. "Anyway, me, my mom, and my brother want to join Fairy Tail!"

The barmaid nodded and reached for something under the counter. She pulled out a Guild stamp and gave us a warm smile. "Where do you want them?"

Lukas grinned and lifted his shirt. He point to his left rib cage. "Right here! Black!"

The four wizards choked again. Mirajane placed the stamp on his skin and removed it, leaving the Fairy Tail mark behind. "A-And you two?"

Titan turned and reveal his left shoulder. "Black. Just below the shoulder."

Mirajane pressed the stamp into his skin. "And you, miss…."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Lucy." I smacked my right hand on the counter. "Back of the hand. In pink, please."

"What?! Mom, we got ours black, so you have to get yours in black, too!"

Titan agreed with his older brother. "Yeah! So we can match!"

"Oh? Why do we have to match?"

Lukas sighed, "It's in the mom handbook! You have to get your Guild mark in the same color as us. Get it together, mom!"

I snorted with laughter. "Where does it say that in the mom handbook. In fact, where is this handbook? I want to see it!"

"That's not important right now!"

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but _how_ old are you and how old are they?"

All three of us glanced at Cana. "I'm seventeen. Eighteen next month. Lukas is eight and Titan is seven. Why do you ask?"

"You had kids at the age of eleven?!"

Titan glared at the swaying woman. "She adopted us, you dunce. She didn't actually give birth to us."

"And we couldn't have asked for a better mother! Unlike the rest of humanity, she actually keeps her promises! It's the way of a Celestial Mage."

I smiled and rubbed the heads with affection. "I may not have carried and given birth to them, but I might as well have for how much I love them. Blood or not, they are _my_ sons all the same."

Makarov grinned, "It's good to see such close bonds. Here in Fairy Tail, we share the same mind set. Though we may not be related by blood, we are all family here. You three will be a wonderful addition."

Mirajane held up the stamp. "So… black?"

I smirked at my boys. "Yeah. Black."

A tingle of the skin and I had the same mark as my two sons. "Alright, mom!"

I giggled and leaned against the counter. "How about you boys go pick out a request and go out on our first mission as Guild Mages."

"Okay!" They shouted simultaneously. They ran to the board and began searching through the papers.

Mirajane, Cana, and Makarov watched them with little smiles on their faces. "They seem like good kids."

I beamed at Cana. "They really are. We've only been together for six months, but we are so close. I couldn't have asked for better children, even if adopting them was a snap decision."

"Oh? So why did you adopt them?" Mirajane picked up another glass. "A seventeen year old girl adopting two children? How did that happen?"

I leaned into my palm as I reminisced on the day we met. "It just happened really. I was heading towards the next town when I hear these two kids spitting insult after insult. I go to check it out and there are these two, tiny wisps of children standing up to a Rune Knight. Upon further investigation, I found out that the matron of the orphanage was handing their custody over to the Magic Council. Apparently every couple that adopted these children sent them back soon after due to their very destructive Magic. I guess the woman just didn't know what to do anymore. I don't know why I did, but I stepped up for the kids and offered to take them as my own. I said that I myself am a Mage and would have a better understanding of how to care for these boys.

"To be honest, I had no idea how to take care of two kids. I could barely watch after myself. But they reminded me of myself, those boys. I couldn't just turn my back on them. So, lo and behold, I had two boys following me home that I am now in charge of. They didn't talk much on the way to the hotel, but after sitting them down and explaining a thing or two to them, we got to know each other. Then we went on this mission together, at their insistence, and I saved their butts from this really nasty Wyvern that we were supposed to destroy. After that, they became attached and, soon enough, started calling me mom. I think it touched them that this woman that barely knew them would place herself above them and take hit after hit for them. To me, it's just something I did out of instinct. I would throw myself in front of anyone to save them from pain. To them, it must have meant the world. But I have to wonder, what kind of life did these boys have that this simple act would impact them so much that they'd imprint themselves to my side."

I spared them a glance before returning my gaze to the overly eager boys arguing over two sheets of paper. "It's funny really. Every time they woke up and didn't see me, they'd start wailing until I walked out of the bathroom and assured them I would never abandon them. I always thought them silly until I lost them on a Vulcan mission about a week ago. Oh man, I was freaking out trying to find them. Then they swoop in and save my butt from this Vulcan that had come out of nowhere. That's funny, right?"

The four Mages were in tears. "That's so touching."

Mirajane wiped her face with her rag. "Oh, my poor heart…"

Makarov gave me a wobbly smile. "I know exactly how that felt. I remember thinking that Laxus would send me to an early grave with the way that boy disappeared. Then he learned his Lightning body and it just got worse. That boy is going to give me a heart attack one day. You watch those boys, Lucy. They will age you prematurely before you know it."

I gasped and gripped my hair. "Lukas! Titan! You be good for me! I don't want my hair to turn gray for a long while!"

"Yes, mom!" They went right back to arguing.

Gray sweatdropped. "Those two can really go at it."

"Oh, this is nothing. You should hear them when it comes to mother/son meal. It's basically when I spend one-on-one time with one of the boys at a restaurant of their choosing, breakfast, lunch, or dinner. In fact, we haven't had one of those in awhile…"

"Hey Luce!" Natsu threw Gray towards an unsuspecting small bluenette. "Romeo just told me that his dad is missing. He went on a mission up in the mountains a few days ago and he was supposed to return yesterday!"

"Natsu, he's probably running late."

He shook his head. "Romeo said his father calls him on a communication lacrima if he's running late on a mission. We have to go find him!"

Lukas and Titan ran up carrying a sheet of paper. "Mom, we can't decide!"

I stared into Natsu's dark eyes and gave into the worry I saw in them. "Change of plans boys. Natsu said a friend of his went missing in the mountains during a mission. He wants us to help find him and bring him home."

They placed the papers on the counter and grabbed my hands. "Then let's go!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rescue

(Lucy pov)

"Damn this mountain. Damn this snow. And damn you for dragging me into this!"

Natsu, Lukas, Titan did not share my perspective. "You volunteered to come, Luce. I didn't drag you into anything."

"You begged me to join you!"

Titan slowed until he was by my side. "Are you okay, mom?"

I shivered under the winds new onslaught of chilled air and snow. "I'm fine. I just wish I had more appropriate attire for this stupid hike. Not that Natsu over there said _anything_ about a snowy mountain."

My glare was like water off a duck's back. "You'll be fine."

"Says the man that burns a hundred degrees hotter than the rest of us."

"Fifty degrees, actually. Dragon Slayers burn twenty to twenty five degrees hotter than a normal human. Ice and Water Slayer are actually cooler, though. If you were a Water Dragon Slayer, you would have either gone into shock or frozen by now."

"That's not comforting!"

He shrugged and kept walking. That is until a large, white Vulcan jumped in front of us. "Pretty woman! _My_ pretty woman!"

Lukas and Titan immediately went into battle mode. "You lay one filthy hand on her and you'll never get it back!"

"Hey, big guy! I'm looking for a friend of mine. He's a Mage that uses purple fire. Have you seen him around here?"

The Vulcan pointed to a cave. Natsu ran inside and the Vulcan followed.

"He can't be that stupid."

Both me and Lukas nodded and sprinted after Natsu. We found him looking around the cave. "Where is he? You said he was here!"

The Vulcan pointed to a large, window like opening. "Really? Thanks! Hey Macao! Where are you? It's me! Nats-UUUUUUUUUUU!"

The Vulcan punched him in the back and sent him flying into the air.

All three of us sweatdropped. "Stars above. He _is_ that stupid."

"My woman!"

Lukas and Titan stood in front of me. "Fuck off, you overgrown monkey!"

"Boys, get behind me!" I pulled out a familiar Key. "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" The sound of a gong rang through the air as a large humanoid bull appeared from a cloud of golden dust.

"I will protect Luuuucy's perfect body!"

"Taurus! Attack that Vulcan!"

The Spirit's eyes glinted. "With pleasure, Luuuucy!"

While he was distracting the Vulcan, I snuck over to the hole in the wall. "Natsu!"

A head of pink hair peeked over the ledge. "Macao was not down there."

"Really? Are you sure? He might have been disguised as boulder!"

"Oh, I didn't think of that! But why would he dress up like a boulder and hide from me? We aren't playing hide and seek."

I stared blankly at this powerful Mage that was most likely the dumbest person I had ever met. "How are you still alive?" My question was rhetorical, but I still wanted to know how this teenage boy was still up and walking. I gasped in pain and turned to see my friend vanishing back to the Celestial World. The last thing I heard was his apology. The Vulcan lifted my Spirit's axe above his head in victory.

The annoyance at the situation turned to white hot rage. I stood to confront the beast when a hot hand on my shoulder stopped me. "Let me handle this."

"No way, Natsu! This bastard is going to pay!"

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!"

"Iron Dragon's Spiked Club!"

I tried to shake his arm off. "Even my sons are pissed! Taurus is their friend, damn it! I will not them avenge him alone!"

"Just trust me." He gave my shoulder a pat and jumped into battle.

He and the beast fought while the rest of us watched and commented on his low IQ. Titan got creative with his comments. I tried to dissuade them from using curse words, but they ignored me. I wanted to be mad, but I couldn't. I blame the orphanage for their bad language.

Natsu finished off the Vulcan with a powerful kick to the solar plexus. Natsu whooped in victory walked over to check on us. "So you guys okay?"

"I'm still cold."

"We could have take on the Vulcan ourselves!"

"You're an idiot."

Natsu laughed it off, but his joy was short lived. "We still haven't found Macao yet. Now I'm really starting to worry."

I peered around his form and gaped at the slumped over form where the Vulcan used to be. "Uh… Natsu. Who's that?"

He twisted his head to see what I was pointing at. "Macao?" He rushed over to the groaning man. Three of us sat there in confusion. "Macao! Are you alright?"

The dark blue-haired man groaned and clutched his head. "Natsu… What are you doing out here? I'm on a mission right now."

"Romeo sent me. He said that you had gone on a mission to Mt. Hakobe. You've been one for a while and he was getting worried."

Macao winced in pain. "Romeo… How long was I gone? All I remember is heading to camp after taking out fifteen Vulcans, but I know I never got there."

Titan padded over to stand beside Natsu. "Take Over Magic."

The man looked up. "Pardon?"

"Considering the gap in your memory and the fact that you are currently sitting in a spot previously occupied by a defeated Vulcan, I'd say this was a case of Vulcan Take Over Magic. Vulcans have the ability to take over human bodies in order to survive. It's amazing, actually. I never met a man that had been de-possessed. How do you feel?"

The stranger known as Macao frowned. "Violated."

"Interesting."

Lukas followed me as I joined my other son. "Titan, let's not make him any more uncomfortable than he already is. I'm sure this is a terrible experience for him and it's not nice to ask others about bad memories."

Macao peered up at me. "Uh… These are your boys?"

I smiled and placed a hand on their heads. "Yes, they are."

He ran his eyes over my form. "How old are you?"

"I ADOPTED THEM, YOU CREEP!" My leg shot out and sent Macao flying into the ceiling. My sons cheered me on while Natsu laughed at his Guild mate's misfortune.

After a quick visit to the nearest town's doctor, we all began our trek back home.

Home. I like the sound of that.

Natsu and I flanked Macao with both of my sons gripping my hand. They had shown their dislike of Macao and had stuck close to me, acting as a barrier between me and the Fire Mage. I had no inkling as to why they were so wary of him, but it probably had to do with his rather suggestive comment as the doctor was looking him over. He insinuated that I was a 'free woman' and offered me to 'show me around' Magnolia. Lukas zapped him then Titan swung his Iron Club at the man's head. The doctor said, medically speaking, that both attacks would not assist in his recovery. Both boys scoffed, stating that they would not allow anyone to speak to their mother in such a manner. Of course, they said it in a much more crass and… colorful way. Macao had yet to speak directly to me since waking up.

Natsu perked up and shouted across the street. A young boy with black hair looked up. The second he saw Macao, his face lit up and tears gathered in his eyes. "Dad! Dad, you're back!"

"Romeo!" Macao fell to his knees and caught the running boy into a hug. I turned away from the emotional pair, feeling as if I was intruding on a private moment. A slight twitch in my hand caused me to peer down at my sons. Lukas was looking away from the reunion in envious disgust. I bet it sickened him to see a father and son bonding while he didn't have one in his life. Titan stared at the duo with blatant jealousy and sadness. My heart clenched painfully. I busted my butt to provide them all they needed and even some of their wants. I recall several late nights working in bars and restaurants that needed extra help just to earn that extra cash to surprise my boys with a music lacrima of their their favorite rock bands. Whenever they had some extra jewels to blow, they would go out together and hunt for more music lacrimas. Seeing that look in their eyes, that deep pain that only the lack of a father-figure could leave, made me determined to fix their anguish.

I would find them a father. I would find them a man who would love them, guide them, and support them just as a father _should_ do. I will find them a male that will accept them as they are and encourage them to do better and achieve their goals. It won't be easy. Not many men were willing to care for a child that wasn't theirs. But I could do it. For my sons, I would do anything.

Even put up with a man I fucking despised if they saw him as their father.

I tugged their hands and started for the Guild. "Come on, boys. Let's go pick out a mission. Just the three of us, huh? Our first mission together as Fairy Tail Mages!"

They beamed in excitement, but there was still that small trace of hurt in their eyes. "Yeah! Let's go, mom!"

"Let's go on the monster mission!"

"No way! The bandit mission is so much cooler!"

I chuckled as they continued to argue over the missions they wanted to take. It was difficult for me to contain my joy at being a member of my dream Guild. For so long, I wanted to join this family, this mish-mash of orphans and thugs, that all seemed to fit seamlessly together. Their rowdiness is just what I've been looking for, getting a little taste of it from having two boys around. The Guild's emotions were on display for all to see, so different from the society I had grown up in. I knew I was going to like it here. I would make a home in this beautiful city and find our niche in the Guild.

Here, I will create my own happiness. Just me, my boys, and whatever man they deemed fit to see as their dad.

"Hey! Wait up!"

I turned to see Natsu sprinting to catch up with us. My sons ignored his existence in favor of debating the pros and cons of each mission. "What's up?"

"We work great together and I think we should team up for a while!"

 _That_ caught their attention. Titan turned an unimpressed glare at the older Mage. "Work well together? You got yourself thrown over the side of a mountain and insinuated that we couldn't handle a simple Vulcan. And you wanna team up?"

Natsu nodded. "Yup!"

Lukas crossed his arms over his chest. "Tch. What an idiot! Besides, we already got a Team. Me, mom, and Titan! We don't need anybody else!"

Natsu grinned at the two boys. "Sure you do! Think of me as a really fun uncle!"

We were silent for a few seconds until Lukas finally spoke up. "Not even if your life depended on it."

"Oh come on! I just want to make sure you guys are taken care of until Lugi here finds a home! Until then, guys are welcome to bunk with me and Happy!"

My hackles raised at his casual statement. "Are you saying I am incapable of caring for my own sons? I'll have you know that I have been taking care of them since day fucking one and I don't appreciate you saying otherwise! For your information, I already got us a hotel room and I already have a few houses lined up. All we need to do is check them out and pick the one that best suits our needs. Now if you excuse us, we are going to celebrate becoming official Fairy Tail Mages by completing a mission _on our own._ Without the aid of anyone else. You want to know why? Because we've been doing it since the very first time I took them on a job!"

I gave the dumbstruck Dragon Slayer a sharp nod and led my sons up the stairs and into the Guild Hall. They rushed to the job board and resumed their argument. I took a seat at the bar to wait until they picked one.

Mira walked behind the bar and shot me a smile. "Hello, Lucy! I hear you went with Natsu to retrieve Macao from Mt. Hakobe, is that right?"

"Yeah. It was pretty easy, but damn, do I hate Vulcans."

"Oh yes, I remember those. They are quite annoying to deal with. As an S-Class, I used to run into them all the time while on missions in the mountains or forests."

I recalled that one article from two years ago. "Oh, that's right! You used to go on a lot of S-Class missions with your family. You could since you used to be an S-Class Mage and all. Well, I guess you still are, you're just not an active one. Not since the death of your sister. I'm sorry if I bring up any bad memories. I actually know what it feels like to lose someone you love."

Mira smiled sadly, "It's alright. I've come to terms with my grief."

"But you haven't. I can tell."

Mira stared at me, probably preparing some rant about how she had gotten over her little sister's death. Lukas and Titan ran up to me before she could open her mouth. "Mom! Mom! We have agreed on a different mission! This one has a Silver Key as a reward, so we knew you'd want to go on this one!"

"Boys, I said to pick out a mission _you two_ wanted."

Titan held up the paper while Lukas pointed at the job summary. "But we did pick it, mom! We have to take back some diamond that a bunch of theives stole from a museum! It says here that they're Mages! We'll get to kick some major ass!"

I sighed heavily, not even bothering to correct his language. How could I? _I_ cursed a few times in front of them. To tell them to stop would be hypocritical. "Alright. Let's grab our things and get going!"

"Yay!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Enter Titania

(Lucy pov)

I watched in annoyed amusement as my sons poked and prodded the motion sick Natsu. They were a little green in the face as well, but were well enough to be up and moving so long as they didn't move too quickly.

I rested against the cushioned seat as I recalled the events that led up to this moment. My sons and I had left the Guild with our packs stored away in the Celestial Realm, courtesy of Virgo. We boarded the train for Oak Town, where the museum was located. None of us had never been there before, so we were excited to explore this uncharted territory. The museum curator was nice enough. He gave us a tour of the building and showed us how the thieves had stolen the diamond. Apparently, it wasn't just any diamond. It was a red diamond, the rarest of all the colored rocks. It wasn't small either. It was actually the largest red diamond ever found and was very valuable. He begged us to find it before the grand opening since the red diamond was to be the centerpiece. We promised its safe return before the grand ball and began our hunt.

Finding the crooks was the easy part. Lukas and Titan had found their scent and followed it to a run down warehouse at the edge of town. We decided to watch them for a day and lay out a proper strategy to take them down. After 24 hours of surveillance and forming a plan, we kicked down the doors and began our attack.

Everything was going beautifully at first. The scum were dropping like flies, one-by-one, and everything was going according to plan. That is until an unknown entity arrived. Who we thought was the boss was no more than a lackey, a Beta to the Alpha that had just entered the room. The moment he took in the scene, everything went to hell. The man was a Teleporting Mage, always jumping from one place to another and avoiding every attack thrown his way. Lukas managed to send out a wave of Lightning that covered the entire expanse of the floor and it did manage to stop him for a few minutes. We landed a few good hits on him before Lukas' Magic ran out. Me and Titan were left to defend our fallen family member as the Mage renewed his attack. He seemed a bit slower in his jumps, but he was still too quick to catch. I saw him aiming for Titan and I threw myself in front of him. When the strike never came, Titan and I peeked to see what could have possibly stopped him.

Imagine my surprise to see Natsu standing there, one foot propped on a thoroughly burnt Mage.

Natsu had followed us to make sure we were safe. Part of me was touched. The other, bigger part of me was down right pissed. I spent a whole ten minutes yelling at him for stalking me and another two minutes simply Lucy Kicking him. The damn moron bared it all with a grin and endured my beatings with a smile.

We went back to drop off the recovered stone and received our reward. 50,000 jewels and the Silver Key for Pavo the Peacock, a talented illusionist.

After a heavy debate, we did give Natsu equal portions of our own cuts. It was only fair. Even if his help was both unneeded and unwanted.

Now my sons entertained themselves by torturing the already sick Fire Mage.

 **Ding** "We are now approaching Magnolia station."

When the train came to a full stop, I gathered my children and dragged a green-faced teen off the train while his blue haired feline chuckled like a damn clown. Thankfully, Virgo had stored all of our bags in the Celestial World so I didn't have to worry about toting those along as well. As soon as we touched solid ground, Natsu leapt to his feet and hollered his joy into the air.

"I am never getting on a train again!"

Happy smiled up at his partner. "You always say that, Natsu!"

"I mean it this time."

I ignored the two and guided my sons out of the crowd. I was tuckered out from our mission and my boys looked ready to drop. Hopefully, the hotel had saved our rooms as I requested. I really didn't want to have to jump from inn to inn in search of another room. I don't think my boys could take much more. They needed sleep.

I groaned when I heard Natsu calling out for me.

"Hey! Luce!"

Damn it, can he not take a hint? I am tired. My sons are tired. We have been on a mission for two days and we took turns sleeping on a roof. I spun around and shot my coldest glare at the fucker who was keeping me from my bed. "Natsu, I appreciate your help, as unnecessary as it was, but we need to sleep. I promise you that you can survive without my presence for a mere twelve hours."

My sharp tone did nothing against that ever-present grin of his. "Let's go to the Guild and celebrate a job well done!"

' _Where in the hell does he get all this energy?'_ "Maybe later. For now, I'm going to go get some sleep."

"Okay! See you tomorrow!" He jogged away from us, his cat sprouting wings and flying behind. My sons once heavy eyes were wide open in shock.

"Did that cat grow wings?"

"So I'm not hallucinating?"

I grabbed both their hands. "And here I thought it was my mind playing tricks. Alright boys, come on. I hear our bed calling for us."

The little Mages moaned and hobbled along with me. We finally reached the hotel and, praise the stars above, entered our room. We didn't bother changing. We simply crawled into bed and wished each other good night. I stayed awake, holding my sons close, until I was sure they were sleeping soundly. Only then did I allow myself to release my hold on reality and slip to the realm of dreams.

"Mommy! Mommy, wake up!"

I groaned into my pillow and rolled away from the tiny hands. My effort was all for naught as two little bodies climbed onto the cloud I was stretched upon. The little hands continued their assault on my poor, sleepy form.

"Moooooom!"

I turned my head and cracked my eye open to peer at the two children bouncing on the bed. "Mommy wants to sleep."

Titan giggled and Lukas kept poking my side. "Mommy needs to wake up. We want to go to the Guild and explore. We didn't get to see much the other day."

I heaved a tired sigh and propped myself up on my elbows. "Okay, okay. Let me get dressed and we'll head out."

The two cheered and raced around the room. I chuckled at their obvious excitement. Heck, I would be joining them if my limbs weren't so heavy. I rolled out of bed to find my bag opened on the floor. A cute outfit was resting on the bag along with a matching set of undergarments. I picked up the clothes and headed for the bathroom. I rushed through my morning ritual, energy slowly leaking into my body. I left the bathroom and slipped on my boots. I summoned Virgo and asked her to store our things once more just in case. I didn't want a repeat of the Shirotsume incident. After promising to hold our room while we went on a mission together, we came back to find that a rich man had paid double to have our things removed so that he could have the room. Our stuff was left in the employee's lounge and had been riffled through.

Besides, we'll have our own place to call home by evening. I hope.

My hands were being pulled toward the center of town. "Come on! Come on!"

I laughed at their happy little faces and followed them, waving at boatmen on the canal as I balanced on the ledge.

We entered the Guild, finding it the exact same way as our first visit. My two boys had no problem joining in the brawl. I smiled at their antics and maneuvered my way to the bar. Mirajane was standing behind the counter, cleaning a mug with a rag. "Oh, hello Lucy! How was your first mission?"

"It was going well. And then Natsu showed up."

Mirajane winced, still keeping that small grin on her face. "How much of the reward was docked to pay for the damages?"

I leaned on the counter. "Huh? None. We were in an abandoned warehouse at the edge of town. All damage was contained within the confines of said building."

Mira gaped at me, "Wow! Every time Natsu goes on a mission, he leaves the city in near shambles. It can't even begin to count all the times Makarov has come down from his office threatening him bodily harm for causing him so much paperwork. Maybe you're a good luck charm! You should pair up with Natsu from now on! Makarov would be in your eternal debt for saving him from more paperwork." An evil glint appeared in her eyes.

A wave of cool air brushed over my right side. "What's this I hear about Natsu and no damage?"

"Lucy went with Natsu on a mission and he caused very little damage. I was just stating that maybe it would be a good idea for them to Team up!"

The near-naked man's jaw dropped. "What?! No way! That idiot causes twice as much damage as me! How can a girl like this contain Ash-for-Brains?"

"What did you say, Ice Princess?"

The 'Ice Princess' shouted back, "I said you're a destructive idiot, Flame Breath!"

Natsu and the naked teenager threw themselves at each other and proceeded to fight. Mirajane kept looking between me and the Dragon Slayer, that creepy sparkle in her eyes never going away. "Pink haired, brown eyed babies…"

I shuddered and scooted away from the daydreaming nightmare. I guess I wasn't going to be getting a breakfast for three. I considered grabbing my kids and running when a familiar small body hopped onto the counter. "Ah, the new girl. How was your mission, Lucy? Did your boys do okay?"

"Yeah, they did fine. We've been doing this for months even before coming here, Master. Believe me when I say they could go on missions without me and be perfectly fine. Not that I'd let them, of course."

He chuckled deeply. "I know the feeling. Enjoy them now while you can, Lucy. One day those boys will just grow up and want nothing more than to explore the world on their own. You'll watch them walk through those doors with anguished pride. For every moment you spent raising and training them would have led up to that moment. Though you may fight to keep them under your wing for just one more day, you know deep in your heart that you have to let them go. And with any luck, they will take all your lessons to heart and use them in their everyday life."

I stared at the old Master with a new respect. His eyes held that gleam of remembrance in his eyes. Probably reminiscing on the first time his child had left for his first mission without him. "I'm sure the one you're thinking of has turned into a great man, Master. How could he be anything else with a man like you to teach him?"

A wet sheen covered his blue-gray eyes. They were so… familiar. As if I'd seen them somewhere before. The gray blue of an oncoming storm. Where had I seen it? "I'm sad to say that I have failed in their raising. Sometimes I wonder where I went wrong. Was it a lesson I missed? An action I let go unpunished? I pray to Mavis that your boys never fall prey to the darkness that resides in them."

I looked over at my sons. Both were playing with Natsu and the naked man… Gray, I think. The teens were taunting the kids with little bits of candy, keeping them just out of reach. That is until Lukas zapped Gray and Titan used his spiked club to knock Natsu off his feet. They retrieved their prizes with wails of victory. "I don't think I'll ever have to worry about that, Master. But I will take your advice to heart. I will do everything in my power to make their childhood a happy one. What's left of it, anyway."

Two pairs of feet pattered towards me. "Mom! Mom! Can you make some chocolate pie? You promised you'd make some after we joined Fairy Tail."

"And you did say you'd make it after completing our first mission as official Guild Mages. So technically, you have to make two." Both boys clasped their hands together and peered up at me with those big, kitty eyes. The kind of eyes that make you fall to your knees and do all in your power to make them happy. However, that look no longer worked on me. I guess it comes with being a mother.

I rubbed my chin. "Well… I suppose I could. I did make a promise."

Both boys grinned and exclaimed simultaneously, "And Celestial Mages always keep their promises!"

"That's right!"

A larger body crept up behind the two smaller forms. "What's chocolate pie?"

I smirked at Natsu. "A secret recipe of mine. It is every chocolate lover's dream. It's basically a compilation of sweet chocolate, sugar, and even strawberries if my sons are in the mood. Speaking of strawberries, I have a strawberry cheesecake recipe that I've been dying to make again. It is so good, I've never been able to eat other cheesecakes because they taste dull compared to that rich, creamy heaven."

By this time, Gray had come to investigate. Both teens were drooling (one was drooling ice cubes) as I explained my delicacies. Two hands came between the two frenemies and revealed an armored redhead.

The woman was beautiful in a fierce warrior goddess kind of way. "Did you say strawberry cheesecake?"

I nodded happily. "I sure did. I am very good at making desserts, if I do say so myself. Not that I'm bragging or anything."

"I request that you make me one."

I glanced at the woman, wondering where I had seen her before.

Gray rubbed the back of his head. "Hey Erza, cool it down. You can't just walk up to a chick you haven't met and demand she make you a cake."

Erza… Erza Scarlet… As in _the_ Erza Scarlet? Aka: Titania, the Fairy Queen! I eyed the woman again.

Of course it's her! I should smack myself for not recognizing her signature red hair. No other had hair like that. In front of me stood a woman of legend. She was a feared and respected S-Class Mage with an undefeated record. I stood up from my stool. "It would be an honor to make you a cake, Erza. Hpwever my hotel room doesn't have a kitchenette and me and my sons have yet to pick a suitable apartment for the three of us, so how I'll make the cheesecake is…"

"Make it here! Mira can lend you her kitchen."

I sputtered in embarrassment. "Oh no! I couldn't take over her…"

Mira giggled from behind the counter. "Go ahead, Lucy. I don't mind. As long as I get to try a slice of each!"

I blushed under the scrutiny of the curious Guild. "W-Well, I still have to go out and pick up…"

Virgo appeared next to me. "Princess, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I wanted to let you know that I have already stocked the kitchen with everything you need to make enough for your new Guild."

Natsu threw up his fists. "Alright! Cheesecake and pie for breakfast!"

The Guild echoed his cheer.

I glanced down at my sons to see them wearing the same cocky smirk. I pinched their noses and slipped behind the counter. "Come on, boys! You started this, so you have to help!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dangerous Start

(Lucy pov)

I looked out over my new family with a shit eating grin. Everyone was either stuffing their faces with more of my desserts or rubbing their full bellies and groaning in discomfort. My boys were still having an eating contest with Natsu. Thanks to my specialty, each had their own tasty flare added to their pies. Titan's pies were laced with chunks of pure iron, courtesy of Virgo. Another treat from Virgo were small lightning lacrimas that were mixed into Lukas' pies. Natsu's was probably the most appealing appearance wise. Another gift from Virgo was a bottle of flammable chocolate. I dribbled it onto Natsu's pies and set match to them. I don't think I've ever seen the Mage look happier, and that's saying something seeing how he's always smiling.

The only one who seemed perfectly fine was Erza. Well, she wasn't moaning about a sore stomach, even after eating 34 cheesecakes in row with a chocolate pie or two thrown in there. I was honestly starting to wonder if she was even eating it or just storing it away somewhere inside her armor. There was just no way somewhere could survive swallowing that much sugar. However, she did look very happy.

She finished off her last cake and purred in content. All of a sudden, she snapped out of her cake-induced haze and shot to her feet. She stormed towards me with an intense look of determination on her eyes. I tensed, ready to bolt when she started swinging her swords at me. It threw me off completely when she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you for the very delicious desserts you have made. They are some of the best I have ever eaten."

I choked in a much air as I could. "Your welcome."

Erza released her hold on me. "Lucy, I think we should become partners!"

I coughed in surprise. "What?!"

Natsu leapt from his seat. "Hey! Lucy is my partner!"

A sword appeared in Erza's hand. She pointed the blade at Natsu's throat. "What was that Natsu? I thought I heard you say something."

Natsu gulped and threw his hands up in surrender. "W-Well, I-I mean that Lucy and I have already gone on a mission together, so that mean's we're partners!"

I huffed in irritation. "You mean the mission me and my sons took while you followed us?"

Erza's eyes sparked with anger. "You aren't making our newest member uncomfortable, are you? I know even you wouldn't be so stupid." Natsu shook his head, his eyes wide with panic. His answer seemed to please the S-Class Mage. Her sword vanished into thin air and she turned away from the pink haired-male. "As I was saying, I think we should become partners, Lucy. I am curious as to what Magic you wield and your fighting style."

"I don't mind going on missions with you so long as my sons join us. I will not abandon my family to be paired with the famous Erza Scarlet."

The woman smiled warmly. "I understand completely. I admire your loyalty to your sons…." She glanced between me and my boys. "How old are you?"

"Adoption." I rubbed my temple, trying to prevent the oncoming headache.

"Ah, I see. Yes, though they do hold some similarities to you, they are obviously of no blood relation. Shall we pick out a mission?"

I crossed my arms under my breasts. "We were planning on house hunting today, so we might have to go at a later date."

Erza tapped her chin in thought, the other firmly planted on her hip. "Well, I know of a few good homes for sale and even a few apartments. Why don't I tag along and help you. That way we can get going as soon as we find you three a suitable home."

I perked up a bit. Who better to house hunt with than someone who has lived here most of her life? "Sure, that sounds wonderful! How about it, boys? You want Erza here to tag along?"

Lukas and Titan jumped off their stools. "Yeah we do! She's the strongest S-Class Mage in Fairy Tail! Who doesn't want her help? She's awesome!" Titan agreed with a slight nod.

Erza beamed at my eldest's praise. "Well let's get moving. I want you all settled in by evening so we can head out tomorrow for our first mission as a Team."

Virgo poofed in front of me. "Everything is unpacked and set accordingly to your requests, Princess."

"Thank you, Virgo." I looked around our new apartment with pride. Erza, true to her word, found me a great deal on a two bed, two bath apartment with a kitchenette/dining area. The boys seemed pretty psyched about having their own room to themselves. Even of they had to share, at least they wouldn't be mistaking my tops for theirs anymore, which has happened on a few occasions. It was adorable, but we promised to always keep it to ourselves.

We happily slept on our _own_ beds. Well, Titan and Lukas snuck into my bed sometime in the night. We've spent so much time sharing the same bed and taking comfort in each other that it became habit. I didn't mind, of course. They weren't the only ones that enjoyed the company. For so long, I have been alone. My life started out bright and happy, then my mother feel ill. A part of my father died when Layla Heartfilia passed away. The day she was buried, he became cold and obsessed over his work. The Heartfilia Konzern never been more successful. However, with each jewel his train business raked in, he became more greedy. When I overheard him discussing a marriage contract between me and Lord Varren's son, I knew I had to leave. Lord Varren and his son were both known for their cruelty and anti-feministic views. My marriage to that twat would be a long and miserable one. Running away was my only option.

We woke up and ate breakfast _in our own kitchen._ After cleaning up as a family, we started heading for the Guild. Lukas and Titan were eager to see the famous Erza Scarlet in action. Their little faces feel when she gave us an apologetic look upon first enduring the Hall.

"I'm sorry, but we'll have to postpone our mission. An emergency request came in and I have to take Natsu and Gray with me. Usually I'd do this sort of mission on my own, but Mira insisted I take a few others. It doesn't help that Master has left for his monthly meeting with the other Guild Masters."

Lukas stepped away from my side. "If you're talking those dingbats, why don't we come with you? A mission that makes the former She-Demon nervous can't be handed to men like those two and expect it to be completed."

Erza pondered his observation. "You have a point. Natsu and Gray are very immature and prone to needless violence, but can I trust you three to carry your own weight and contribute to the mission? Will I have to abandon my own battles to aid in all of yours? If yes, than I cannot allow you with me."

Titan crossed his arms, matching his brother's posture. "We've been going on missions together long before we joined. We could do this mission on our own and complete it in the same amount of time. Probably quicker knowing that we're taking Flame Brain and Frost Fairy."

Erza laughed, "Well then, I am glad to have such mighty warriors accompanying me. Shall we go obtain the Destructive Duo and head for Oshibana?"

Lukas smirked. He glanced around the room until his gaze landed on two growling forms. Hey Match Dick! Ice Prick! Get over here!"

Both heads snapped towards the shout. Their expressions went from murderous to panicked as soon as they saw the S-Class Mage everyone seemed to be so afraid of, and for a good reason. "Oh… uh… Hi there, Erza! Me and Gray here were being the best of friends! Right, Gray?"

"Yup! Best buddies! That's what we are!"

Erza consider them with narrowed eyes. "I've been sent a considerably dangerous request and I have debated over who I should take with me. The two of you came to mind. Lucy, Lukas, and Titan shall be accompanying us. Are you coming?"

Natsu confirmed his place on our temporary Team with an excited yelp. Gray was a little more skeptical. "What do we have to do?"

"A Dark Guild is holding a train station captive and we must stop whatever nefarious plot they have planned."

"Ah. Well, I'm in. Lucy, are you sure you want to bring your kids on a mission like this? They could get hurt."

Titan and Lukas didn't take kindly to his suggestion. Both hit him, leaving Gray on the floor and shuddering in the lightning's aftershocks. I couldn't find it in myself to feel sorry for him. "Does that answer your question?"

Erza ignored the twitching teen. "Go and get packed for a week long trip. We'll meet at the train station in one hour. Any questions? Excellent. Move out!"

Lukas, Titan, and I raced towards our new home to pack. We had a routine set of packing our bags and having the others check them in case we missed anything. It was a simple yet effective method that kept us from forgetting anything important.

We flew out the door as soon as Virgo stored our bags in the Celestial Realm. We sprinted through the streets twirling around obstacles. We finally reached the station and paid for our tickets. Shockingly, we were not the last ones here considering the time. Erza was sitting on a bench, inviting us to wait for the last two members of our temporary Team. Three minutes passed and Gray strolled over as if he had all the time in the world. Not a minute later, Natsu and Happy were spotted speeding towards us. Erza whacked both boys on the head while my sons snickered at their misfortune. We boarded the train and left for Onibus.

Just like every other time, my sons turned green as soon as the train began to move. Natsu looked worse off, his cheeks puffing out with vomit he barely kept contained. My sons immediately snuggled into my lap and sighed in content as I played with their hair. Natsu eyed them with obvious envy when a particularly bumpy track had him groaning in pain. I swift punch from Erza put the Fire Dragon Slayer out of his misery. At least until he woke up again. With any luck, it will be after the train has stopped.

A few hours later, we finally deboarded at Onibus station. Erza rented an SE-motor car and drove us the rest of the way to Oshibana. Natsu and my sons were very happy when they touched solid ground once more. No offense to Erza, but she drives as if we were in a race for our lives.

Well… not _our_ lives. The lives of the people trapped within the train station. Who knows what those Dark Mages have done to them already.

The Rune Knights in charge of the situation, and doing a mighty fine job of it (insert eyeroll), were all too happy to hand over control to the infamous Tatania. We entered the station together, our guards up and muscles tensed. After two flights of the main staircase, we stumbled upon the lobby… and the Dark Guild.

The civilians cheered when they saw us only to be silenced by the vicious glares of our opponents. They shuddered when an evil cackle filled the air. The man it came from squatted on the clock pole in the center of the room. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. A bunch of Fairy scum!" His followers snickered at his taunt. "And what's this? Two little tikes? That old coot must be offly desperate to send such youngsters to face Eisenwald! Probably thinks them useless freaks and sent them to die. It's happened before, you know."

My temper flared to life. I pulled out my trusty whip and cracked it near the insufferable twat making him jump back with a shriek. "Another word against my sons and I'll string you up by your sack and beat you with that stick you call a scythe!"

The shirtless man blanched and curled his body to shield his clothed scrotum from view. The men below him subconsciously moved to protect their manhoods. It was a funny sight that my boys laughed at heartily. The hovering asshole, who I assumed was the Guild Master, sneered down at us from the air. "How dare you make such threats at me! Do you know who I am?!"

I smirked wickedly. "A boy with a gender complex? Seriously, it looks like you spend more time on your hair than I do."

The people on the marble floor snickered. The Dark Mages hid their giggles behind their hands. The half-naked male gaped in complete astonishment of my opinion. "Wha… I do not have a gender complex!"

"It's okay. We all accept you for who you are. Excessive amount of hair products and all." My voice was not as steady as I hoped, my amusement at his embarrassment leaking through. One black haired Mage lost it and bent over, clutching his stomach and gasping for air between his guffaws.

The Dark Master snarled at me. "I see what you're trying to do! You're stalling and distracting me! Well, it won't work! Now if you excuse me, I have business to attend to in Clover. Men, attack them and show no mercy!" The man vanished with a parting smirk. His followers chuckled and branded their magic and weapons, attempting to intimidate us.

I kept calm and thought over the last three minutes. Obviously, these guys were just fodder, a way to keep us occupied. We needed to find the Master and bring him down quickly. Not that these guys will let us go without a fight. Not with someone else to keep them busy while the others search for the real threat here. "Erza, Natsu, Gray. Search the building for the man-girl and any of his companions. Lukas and Titan will help me bring down these pansies."

Gray dropped his shirt to the floor. "Are you sure, Lucy? Can you handle them all on your own?"

I sniffed, slightly insulted and stretched my whip. "We've handled bigger threats than these guys could ever hope to be. We got this. Now go and find the real threat!"

Erza's hesitance to leave us alone against so many foes was clear on her face. "Maybe I should stay and help."

"Trust me, Erza. I've been going on missions before I came to Fairy Tail. We'll be fine. Just go!" I looked her straight in the eye, waiting for her affirmation.

"Alright, Lucy. Be careful and come back to us safely. That goes for you too, boys." Lukas and Titan cracked their knuckles in response. "Natsu! Gray! Take the West wing! I'll take the East!"

When a few Mages tried to follow my friends, Lukas and Titan stopped them with an impressive roar. The rest of the Dark Mages trembled in fear.

"What the hell are those things?!"

My sons grinned darkly at their enemies. "Your worst nightmare."

I rolled my eyes, silently thanking Natsu for teaching them about their Magic. I pulled out a Key and poured my Magic into the imaginary Gate separating my World from the Celestial Realm. "Open, Gate of the Golden Crab! Cancer!"

My childhood friend appeared in a flash of golden light. Yellow stars surrounded his face and his sunglasses glinted in the lights. "Yes, baby?"

"Cancer, why don't you give these guys a trim!"

Between me, Lukas, and Titan, the Dark Guild's underlings were out and tied up nice and neat for pick-up. Lukas and Titan high-fived, Lukas shouting into the air 'Take that, Frost Fairy!' and Titan wearing a rather smug grin. My boys would enjoy boasting of their job well done. And I'll let them. I'll even let them twist it in their favor and make it sound as if I needed their help against the wave enemies. I will sit back and watch the looks of stupefied awe take over the Ice Mage's face. However, now was not the time to celebrate. "Come on, boys! We have to help the others!"

We began running to the West wing. Erza, being an S-Class Mage, could handle herself. It was the Destructive Duo I was worried about. Not that they couldn't handle a Dark Mage or two, but they had the tendency to focus on each other rather than the task at hand. No doubt a Dark Mage would take advantage of their fighting and hit them with their most powerful attack. Those two would be too distracted to protect themselves. This left me in a state of near panic. No, I didn't know them all that well, but they were my family now. Blood or not. Family protects family.

To my irritated relief, we found the rest of our Team standing over the defeated forms of two Dark Mages. My irritation was caused by the pissing match between Natsu and Gray. Erza was ignoring it, instead questioning a wounded Dark Mage, but I was not used to their banter. I wanted nothing more than to smack them both upside the head.

Titan did it for me.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

I looked around the room, noting the absence of a certain Dark Mage. "Where's the shirtless, hair-product guy?"

The Dark Mage held captive under Erza's foot coughed out a laugh. "Erigor is probably on his way to Clover right now. He's going to use Lullaby on all those Guild Masters. By the time you losers get there, it will be too late."

Erza's fist shot out and connected with his head. The man slumped in his Erza-induced sleep. Natsu scratched the back of his head in confusion. "What lullaby is he talking about? How is singing a lullaby supposed to hurt Master?"

My eye twitched at his stupidity. "It's not a song you idiot! Lullaby is a Demonic artifact created by the Dark Mage Zeref. From what I've read, Lullaby was one of his first artifacts. When someone plays the flute, everyone in hearing range dies."

Erza got to her feet and threw the unconscious man over her shoulder. "We haven't a moment to lose! We need to get to the car and beat Erigor to Clover!"

We raced through the building, past the lobby, and up the stairs. We were met with empty streets and a smug Dark Mage. "I see those weaklings weren't able to take on six puny, little Fairies. How disappointing."

"Seven!" Happy cried indignantly.

"Whatever. Looks like I'll have to stop you myself!" With a wave of his scythe, the wind grew stronger and faster. Soon enough, a wind barrier encased the building. "That ought to hold you for a while! Bye bye, Fairies!"

I was barely able to see through the barrier as Erigor flew away. I examined the raging winds, contemplating a way to counteract it with one of my Spirits. "At least he didn't monologue. That would have just made my day. However, he still left us alone."

Lukas smirked, "Rule number three: Never leave your enemies alone. Even if they're trapped."

Titan shrugged. "He followed 1 and 2."

Happy hovered over the black-haired, maroon-eyed seven year-old. "What are the first two rules?"

"One: Keep it simple. Two: Avoid monologues. Rule number one relates to plans and traps. The more elaborate they are, the more likely something will go wrong. Number two is self-explanatory. Those you have trapped will do one of two things. They will either ignore you completely and focus on an escape plan and executing it as soon as your back is turned or they will memorize everything you say and pass it on to their comrades when they finally escape. There are a few other rules, but we should be thinking of a way to get out without getting torn to shreds right now. Master Makarov needs us."

Erza nodded, her eyes shining with pride. "Lucy is right! We can't let Master down. He and the other Guild Masters are in danger and we are the only ones who know and are close enough to stop it. Lucy, any ideas on how to bring down this wind barrier?"

"Not with any of the Keys I have contracted. However…" I unclipped my newest friend and stroked the golden metal. "I can't take down the barrier. So instead of going through it, maybe we could go under."

Lukas and Titan brightened at the familiar Key in my hand. "Alright! Now we're talking! Virgo's the best!"

Gray and Natsu cocked their heads in confusion. "Virgo?"

I poured my magic into the Key. "Yes. Virgo."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Saving a Saint

(Lucy pov)

Virgo appeared in a cloud of golden smoke. "Punishment, Princess?"

The four others on our Team gawked at the pinkette. I giggled at her normal greeting and shook my head. "Not this time, Virgo. I need you to dig us out of the wind barrier. Our Master is in trouble."

Virgo's blank eyes hardened in determination. She knew how much my new family meant to me. "Yes, Princess." She began spinning at a dizzying speed and fell into a fresh hole in the ground. I stood in place for two minutes before she popped out of the hole. The tunnel is complete, Princess."

"Thank you, Virgo!" I nudged my sons into the hole and jumped in after them. I didn't bother to check if the others had followed. If they wanted to stay and wait for help, then I'd save Makarov on my own. Thankfully, the sound of clanking and bickering bouncing against the dirt walls signified that the rest of the Team was indeed following me. A set earthen stairs led us out into the street. I gave Virgo's shoulder a squeeze of gratitude. "Thanks again, Virgo. If you can, fill in the hole and fix the damage we've done."

Virgo bowed deeply. "Of course, Princess. Call me should you need assistance."

I chased after Erza and the others all the way to the car. As I helped my boys into the cab, I noticed the absence of a very distinct Mage. "Where's Natsu?"

Gray got in after Lukas. After kicking the groaning Dark Mage, he helped buckle in the boys. "He's probably running after Erigor. He's stupid like that."

I huffed and shut the door. I took a seat beside Erza, double checking my buckle as the memory of our trip here played through my mind. "The only way to and from Clover is this train track. Are you sure it's safe to drive the motor car on the tracks and not fall to our doom?"

Erza clipped on the SE-Plug. "We'll be fine. You and your sons are safe with me behind the wheel." With that, she stomped on the gas. I flew back into my seat, clenching the seat as hard as I could. _'You behind the wheel is what scares me!'_

We sped along the track, a few close calls making me and our 'hostage' scream in horror. My mood was slightly brightened when the Dark Mage shrieked in disgust. My sons had thrown up on him, so I guess that's silver lining to this track of terror.

Erza was beginning to show signs of Magic Depletion Syndrome when we finally came across Natsu, Happy, and the unconscious form of Erigor. Erza stumbled as she slid off her seat while everyone spilled out of the car. It didn't escape my notice that Erza's prisoner was unbound. My sons didn't look too happy about it either.

I liked Virgo's little bow, damn it! She was nice enough to bind him and now he's free? What the hell gives! I'm damn sure my kids didn't release him!

I shot a glare at Gray. He shuddered and did his best to shrug it off. I made a mental note to beat him senseless at a later date. When our Guild Master and several others weren't in immediate danger.

"Hey Luce! Do you see what I did! I beat up this jerk all by myself!"

Erza gestured to the wooden flute lying on the ground. A skull decorated the head of the instrument. "And you retrieved Lullaby. I'm proud of you, Natsu. You did an excellent job. Even if you did tear up a few tracks along the way."

Lukas laughed at the older Slayer. "You managed to destroy something on a nearly barren canyon! I could have taken that idiot down with one hit!"

Natsu and Lukas got into a shouting match, Titan soon jumping into the fray with Gray following shortly after. It was kind of funny watching two almost grown men argue with two boys. Especially when they began losing the insult match. My amusement drained away when I turned to see our prisoner had escaped. The flute was nowhere to be seen. "Great! That asshole got away with Lullaby! I bet you anything he is already halfway to Clover by now! Damn it, Gray! Rule number 5!"

"Don't get cocky." Lukas and Titan exclaimed simultaneously.

Gray's face flushed in anger and embarrassment. "Where the fuck do those rules come from anyway?!"

Lukas eyed the Ice Mage with disdain. I'm sure he couldn't believe anyone would be so stupid as to leave an enemy to their own devices. "Mom reads us to sleep every night. In a lot of stories, all the bad guys do the same things. So much in fact that we all have this list of lessons learned from those morons."

Natsu raised his hand. "What's rule number 4?"

I slid behind the driver's seat and clipped the SE-Plug in my wrist. "Be careful who you trust. Anyone could be an enemy. Seriously Gray, who unties a Dark Mage and lets him escape with a dangerous weapon he intends on using against all of Fiore's Guild Masters?!"

Gray's face darkened. "I didn't see you stopping him!"

"Shut up and get in the car! He wasn't my responsibility! _I_ wasn't the one who untied him! Natsu! Stop standing there like a simpleton and get in the car!"

Erza stood at the driver's side. "Lucy, let me drive."

"No, Erza. You've been driving for a while. Conserve your energy. You may need your strength for what lies ahead."

Erza reluctantly climbed into the passenger's seat. My boys threw a moaning Fire Mage into the cab and followed after. "Do you think there will be a fight?"

I nodded and started the car, pressing on the gas and racing towards Clover. "My instincts are telling me that there is some nasty stuff up ahead. I don't think I'll be much help, but I know you can handle it with Natsu, Gray and my sons to back you up."

Erza remained quiet for the rest of the trip. I drained my Magic considerably in my eagerness to get to Clover as quickly as possible. When the car came to its final stop outside of city limits at sundown, Gray kicked the Dragon Slayers out of the cab. This earned him a swift 'Lucy Kick' to the back of the head. The Slayers righted themselves and led us to the lone building housing the Masters of all the legal Guilds of Fiore. I mumbled under my breath, praying we weren't too late, and kicked in the doors. My knees buckled and I fell to the floor, no longer bothering to hold back my tears.

There, on the table in the center of the room, sat a very confused Makarov. "Lucy? Lukas? Titan? What are you three doing here? Erza? What's the meaning of this? Why did you bring the Destructive Duo?"

Erza stormed into the room, her aura demanding the attention of all in the room. "Master, you and the others are in danger! A Dark Mage is on his way here right now carrying Lullaby, an artifact created by Zeref himself. He plans to use it against you all!"

Makarov's eyes narrowed in thought. "I see. This is a dangerous situation then. You did well to come here rather than attempt to handle the Mage yourself."

"Master, what are we going to do? If the Mage plays that flute, there is nothing we can do to stop him!" I climbed to my feet and faced the room full of Masters with all the dignity and pride of a Heartfilia.

A fat man in drag, who was floating three feet off the ground might I add, stared at me in wonder. "Oh, you're a new face. When did you join Fairy Tail?"

"Almost a month ago. Can we please focus on the problem at hand? A Dark Mage has a very dangerous artifact that kills everyone in hearing range! Everybody here is in danger! We have to evacuate!"

Makarov waved of my concerns. "Now now, Lucy. No need to panic. I have an idea on how to handle this. Just leave it to me, brats!"

I heaved a sigh of relief. A plan designed by a Wizard Saint was bound to be brilliant and flawless. There's no way it could go wrong.

* * *

"He's insane! There's no way this is going to work!"

Master Bob offered me a calming smile. Natsu and Gray shuttered at the sight. "Relax, Lucy. Makarov knows what he's doing."

Goldmine, the Master of Quatro Cerberus, looked between me and my very bored sons. "How old are you, Lucy?"

"She adopted us, idiot." Lukas deadpanned. Titan nodded in agreement, shooting a dark glare at the sweatdropping Goldmine. Ooba,The Master of Lamia Scale, leaned closer, eyeing the boys in recognition. "You bare a shocking resemblance to someone I've seen before."

Lukas grunted and turned away from the looming woman. "I've gotten that a lot since joining Fairy Tail."

"Not you, but you do remind me of someone else. I'm talking about you."

Titan looked up in shock. "Me?"

Jose, the creepy-looking Master of Phantom Lord, nodded. "You bare an eery resemblance to one of my S-Class Mages. If your eyes were lighter and you had sharper features, you'd look like a smaller version of Gajeel. To be frank, it's rather creepy."

Lukas grinned evilly. "Like your face does to little children?"

The Wizard Saint gaped at the snickering boys. I turned my back, hiding my own giggles. My son certainly wasn't wrong. Jose gave me the creeps. A shout of surprise made me spin around. Anger swarmed my senses when I saw Jose holding Lukas by the cuff of his shirt. Before I could come to his rescue, Titan jumped into the air and latched on to Jose's arm with his teeth. Lukas was dropped and forgotten as Jose tried to shake my other child off.

"Titan!" Both males froze at my growled hiss. "Release Master Jose this instant and apologize right now!"

Titan growled and relaxed his jaw. He barked out an apology to the smug man.

I glared at Master Jose. "Don't act so smug. You are an adult. Start acting like it!"

He stuttered and pointed to my sons. "They insulted me!"

"You're right, but that doesn't give you the right to get physical. Lukas, apologize to the creepy man and ignore him for the rest of the trip."

Lukas spluttered in angered shock. "He called Titan creepy!"

"He said that Titan's resemblance to one of his Mages was a little scary. He didn't say anything bad about Titan and I'm sure he meant no offence."

"I do now."

I pinned the Wizard Saint with my gaze as soon as I heard his mumbled statement. "You can apologize, too. If you three can't be nice to each other, then pretend they aren't there! If I so much as suspect you guys are being nasty towards each other, all three of you can sit in a corner until it's time to leave."

The three males grudgingly apologized and pouted in silence. I huffed in satisfaction and returned my focus to the two Mages in the distance. "Oh Mavis! He's holding the flute against his mouth! Why is he just standing there?!"

Master Bob held up a dinner. "Patience, Lucy. He knows what he's doing."

"I hope he does! I know he didn't gain the title of Wizard Saint out of sheer luck, but I can't help…" I spun on a dime and stared down my sons and Jose. Their faces frozen in the most ridiculous positions. They were caught making faces at each other. "That's it! All three of you, face a tree! No talking until I say so! Now!"

All three grumbled and did as they were told. Fourteen seconds went by before Master Jose realized he was a grown ass man. "Why am I following your orders?! I am your elder and you should be doing what _I_ say!"

"Tell it to the tree."

Jose crossed his arms in a show of defiance. "No. Why should I bow to your wishes? I could crush you in an instant!"

I leaned on my right leg and kicked the other out. When my knee was locked in place, I began my mental assault on the unsuspecting man. "You're right. You're totally right. Why should you listen to me? You're a grown man and you can do as you please." I crossed my arms and caressed my chin with my right hand.

Master Jose looked taken aback for a moment. His shock faded into smug certainty. "That's right. I know what I'm doing. I've been alive much longer than you have, girly. Therefore, I have more experience to draw upon."

I waved my arm back and forth and continued slinking my way through his mind. "You are so right. We are all floating on a sea of wrong and you're just passing by on your ship of right. Toss me a line. Tell me what I'm doing wrong so I'll know. Share with me your wisdom."

I don't know how he managed it, but Jose radiated cocky bashfulness. "Oh no. I couldn't possibly! You have a Guild Master to go to for advice. I couldn't take that position from him. Besides, I have my own Guild to worry about."

I nodded and turned away. I took five steps away and stopped in my tracks. I tilted my head to the side and whispered the destroyer of worlds. "Well, your stupid like your father." And I left.

"What does that even mean? Bye!" I heard him call after me. "Stupid like my father… Pf!"

I smiled in sadistic glee. The bomb has been set. Now it's just a matter of time. My sons, recognizing the physical movements snickered as Master Jose strolled off as if everything was right in the world. He has no idea the destruction I have wrought within his mind. At this very second, he is beginning to rot from within and he doesn't even know it yet. But he will soon enough. And so will everyone else in his Guild.

I loud shriek behind me sent shivers down my spine. When I finally turned to see the source, my heart dropped into my stomach. Towering over the trees was a wooden mountain of a monster. It was very thick and had three purple eyes. Erza, Natsu, and Gray ran towards it, all of them activating their Magic. Lukas and Titan happily followed them. I tried to stop them, but my limbs felt too heavy from fatigue. My Magic container was filling up slowly, yet I still felt so tired.

I watched from the sidelines as my darling boys helped the others defeat Lullaby. I hugged Lukas and Titan close as they bounced around in excitement at having beaten the largest creature they've ever seen. Natsu simply laughed and declared that his father was twice it's size.

Our joy was short-lived, our impromptu celebration interrupted by unhappy townspeople. The reason for their unrest: why, the giant crater where the thankfully empty building and a fuck-load of trees used to be, of course! I stood to the side as Makarov half-heartedly scolded the three powerhouses and my sons for the damage they had dealt. After making a false promise of punishment, we all left for home.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: I see someone noticed the work of Dane Cook! Enjoy!

Chapter 9

The Lightning God

(Lucy pov)

"Come on, mom! Natsu said he wanted to show me something!"

Titan and I followed after Lukas, the poor boy was vibrating in his excitement at what the Fire Mage had in store for him. Though I was happy for Lukas, I feared that Natsu was unintentionally excluding Titan and making him feel unwanted. I remember the crestfallen look on my youngest's face when the Fire Dragon Slayer pulled Lukas to the side after recovering from the train ride and told him that he had a surprise for him. I held Titan close, shooting an icy glare in Natsu's direction. My anger at the simple-minded fool spiked as the memory replayed in my head.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Natsu fell to his knees and raised his fists on the air. "I am never getting on that death trap again!"_

 _Gray openly laughed at Natsu, knowing that the Mage was still too ill to do anything about it. I didn't find the situation funny at all. Titan was curled up in a ball while Lukas dry heaved. The poor boy had thrown up everything in his stomach on the ride back. Thankfully, he made it to the restroom in time._

 _Finally, the three Slayers had regained their color and bounced back as all children do. Before I could collect Lukas and Titan, Natsu grabbed the eight year old._

" _Hey Lukas, be sure to come to the Guild tomorrow, okay? I've got to show you something. You'll love it!"_

 _Lukas brightened considerably. "Really? For me?"_

" _Yeah, you! It'll be awesome! Trust me!"_

 _I peeked down at Titan, fearing what Natsu's good intentions had done to my baby. My heart clenched at the look of lonely sadness on his cute, little face. He may not have meant to, but Fire Breath had hurt my baby by not including him. He and Lukas had always been together, ever since they found each other, and even Natsu had seemed to get it in the beginning. Now he was separating them. And it hurt Titan more than anything ever had._

 _The only reason Natsu was not on the ground with a new dent in his head was the little blond tugging on my hand._

" _Mom! Let's go home! The sooner I go to bed, the sooner morning will come!"_

 _I smiled brightly at Lukas, mentally promising retribution on the Fire Dragon Slayer. The fucker would pay for hurting my baby. He would pay dearly._

 _*Flashback*_

I was brought out of my musings by the tiny hand resting on my thigh. Titan looked up at me with those beautiful burgundy eyes tainted with despair. "Mom, Lukas looks ready to burst."

I looked up and saw Lukas just barely holding himself in place outside the Guild doors. I'm sure if he could have opened the heavy oak doors, he would have been inside already. I gave Titan's hand a squeeze and led him up the steps. With strong pull, Lukas darted inside, leaving us to our own devices. I ran my hand through Titan's soft yet spiky hair and followed after. The first sight that greeted me was a laughing Natsu and a jumping Lukas. I walked past the pink-haired ass, glaring him down while he was in sight, to get to the bar. Titan and I ordered our breakfasts and made small talk with an already tipsy Cana. I peered back at Natsu to see him shooting impatient looks at the door.

"What'dya get me? What'dya get me?"

Natsu laughed and put a hand on the blond's head. "Calm down, kid! I didn't say I got it, just that I had a surprise for you. He'll be here soon. I heard Master say so yesterday before we got on the death trap."

My instincts flared to life at Natsu's casual statement. Usually, my gut only acted up when something bad was going to happen. Really bad. My belly would start to clench, my mouth would go dry, and my body would go cold. I have always trusted my instincts. They've kept me from trouble so far.

But it wasn't like that this time. My belly tightened, yes, but my mouth was fine. And my insides burned hot, not cold.

"Mom, are you alright?"

I turned to see Titan staring up at me with worried eyes. I picked up a napkin and wiped away the honey coating his half-eaten pancake stack off his face. "Yeah, baby. I just got a feeling, that's all."

His eyes grew big. My sons knew about my gut instincts. "Are we in danger? Is Lukas in danger?"

I shook my head, completely puzzled over this new emotion I was feeling. "No, it's not that. Whatever is coming isn't bad, but it ain't necessarily good either. Just finish your breakfast, honey. Let me do the worrying, okay?"

Titan nodded reluctantly and returned to his meal. His eyes lit up when Mira placed a plate of iron metal scraps beside his pancakes. Titan began shoveling the food in his mouth as if he hadn't eaten in several weeks. I smiled at the sight and pivoted in my seat until I faced the hall. Lukas was leaping circles around Natsu while the Fire Mage stared down the doors. All of a sudden, his shoulders perked up. A wide grin spread across his face after taking in the air. Lukas, however, froze. He tilted his head back, testing the air for what I assumed was a new scent. I suppose I was right because Lukas shook his head, as he often did when processing a new smell. He told me so after I asked him about it not long after I adopted them. It seemed like something that was purely Lukas as Titan didn't do the same thing after committing a new scent to memory. A quirk, if you will. Like Gray's stripping habit and Titan's restless fingers when he feels agitated with a person's behavior. Especially if he feels insulted.

The Guild doors were thrown open.

The first person to catch my eye was the towering hulk. I couldn't help it. It was as if his aura were made of bright, vivid colors that practically said 'Look at me!' I felt Titan turn in his seat, his body responding to a silent call that I couldn't hear.

The man was muscular. Oh, was he muscular. His black, gray fur-lined jacket did nothing to hide the way his yellow shirt stretched over his expansive chest. It looked ready to pop open at any second, reminding me why I had to stop wearing button-ups. His maroon trousers flaunted his incredibly thick thighs and were tucked into black combat boots. Spiked, black sound pods covered his ears, framing his sharp jaw and drawing attention to his bright, gold hair. A long, lightning bolt-shaped scar ran over his right eye, emphasizing his half-lidded blue/gray eyes.

I was pondering why that shade looked so familiar when a yelp of pain took my attention. On the blond's right were two new faces while a third flanked his right. The one the cried out had already shook off the pain and was wagging his tongue at his female companion. The man was dressed like a knight. Feathered helmet and all. His outfit consisted of the colors black, white, purple, and blue. It impressed me that he could pull it off. The woman was completely opposite. Where he was covering damn near every inch of his skin, she was wearing a dress that barely covered her assets while her auburn hair hung free to her small waist. A dark purple stripe decorated the gold zipper that ran down her front. Dark stockings covered her legs and she wore the cutest little emerald heels. The woman continued to beat the male with her feathered fan.

The final member of this odd group was a man that reminded me too much of my days as an heiress. He exuded the air of a nobleman and held himself as such. He wore a long, dark red coat with white trim over black pants tucked into knee high boots. He wore a rapier on his left hip bearing a green symbol of Fairy Tail. His light green, spiky hair was long and secured at the back of his knees with a white ribbon. His light blue eyes scanned the room, pausing on me for a moment, before finally settling on Mira. The most adorable blush I have ever seen tinted his cheeks when the bartender flashed her teeth in a friendly smile.

As much as I want to squeal at the cuteness of it all, I was much too curious about these strangers. I reached out with my senses and felt for their Magical signatures. Automatically, I knew that the green haired man was a Rune Mage. I promised myself that I would talk to him about home protection and the like. The woman was a bit more difficult, but I eventually figured out that she used Fairy Magic. And her gaze could turn people into stone. Fabulous. Our very own Medusa. The Knight was easy enough if very rare. I had never met a Seith Mage before and I made a mental note to talk with him and to watch out for his soul eyes. The hulking man talking with Erza at the doors was the easiest to identify. I lived with a Lightning Mage, after all. His Magical signature was so eerily similar to Lukas, right down to the Dragon Magic, that it freaked me out.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say that the stranger was…

"Hey Laxus! I found your son!"

The Guild went silent. For several minutes, not a single sound could be heard. No shifting of feet, no creaking of chairs, no breathing. Total. Silence. I switched my gaze from the dumbstruck newcomer I now knew was Laxus to my son. My heart throbbed painfully when I saw the surprised hope in his eyes. Yes, he looked a little scared. Who wouldn't be when they're about to meet the man that helped create you for the first time. I could almost hear the thoughts running through his head. So this is my father? Did I get more than his looks? Does he like music as much as I do? Will he like my family? Will he even like me?

The first one to break the silence was the green haired Rune Mage. He bent over to get a better look at Lukas. "Wow. He looks just like you when you were little, Laxus. I think Natsu's claim holds some merit."

"Of course I'm right!" Natsu declared proudly. "Just like Romeo smells like Macao and Laxus smells like Master, Lukas smells just like Laxus! He even smells a bit like Lucy now, but I'm sure that's because she's scenting them as her kids because they scented her as their mom."

The blond's face, stunned at the appearance of his unknown offspring, went hard and cold. "I don't have a son. I don't know what kind of trick this runt has pulled, but there is no way in hell this kid is mine."

The devastation on my son's face broke my heart. With five words, this man had shattered Lukas' dreams of connecting with his birth father. The anguish in my son's eyes was replaced with white hot anger. My poor baby's face twisted into a mask of rage I had never seen before. And never hoped to see again. "Well I don't have a dad! The only parent I have is Lucy, and she's way better than any father could ever hope to be! She's the only parent I need!"

The same stormy eyes I looked into everyday followed my son's finger and landed on me. They darkened with interest and another emotion I couldn't identify. His mouth tilted upwards in a smirk I had seen many times before. "Now I definitely know you're not my kid. I would remember fucking a body like that."

Lightning crackled around Lukas as he flew towards Laxus. "Don't talk about my mom like that!" Laxus grabbed Lukas by his collar before he could land a hit on the more experienced Mage. "Put me down, asshole! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Kid, you couldn't land a hit on me if I was asleep. You're out of your league, boy."

Angry tears formed in Lukas' eyes and he fought harder. "Let me go!"

Infuriated with the man causing my son distress, I unclipped my whip from my belt and sent it flying at his arm. Laxus hissed in the sudden pain and dropped Lukas. As soon as he touched the floor, he sprinted out the doors. Titan jumped off his seat, his arm forming into an iron club. "Titan, go after your brother."

He looked up me, an incredulous look on his face. "But he…"

"I know what he said was wrong, but Lukas needs us right now. Go after him and join you two as soon as I'm done here." Titan growled in frustration before cutting off the flow of his Magic. He ran after his older brother, slowing down to growl at Laxus and continuing on.

Virgo poofed into existence beside me. "Shall I watch over them, Princess?"

"Please do." She nodded and vanished into another cloud of golden dust. I dropped enough jewels on the bar to pay for our breakfast and started for the hulking man. Everyone watched me in disbelief. They were probably shocked that I was about to challenge a well-known, and very strong, S-Class Mage. His Team attempted to stop me, but the look on my face deterred them from interfering. I flicked my wrist and wrapped my whip around his knee, pulling as hard as I could until he lost his balance. I was in his face as soon as he hit the ground, my hand fisted around his shirt to keep him from moving. "Now listen and listen well, hot shot. Firstly, I adopted Lukas and Titan. Even though I didn't carry or give birth to them, they are _my_ sons all the same. Secondly, as if I would ever give myself to an arrogant, narcissistic, insignificant, imperious, egotistical, condescending creep like you. Thirdly, if I you so much as even look at my sons, if they come to me and tell me you are making them uncomfortable, I will rip off your dick and ram it straight up your ass. I'm sure it would sit nicely beside the icicle that's already wedged up in there. Do I make myself clear, or do I need to dumb it down so that your feeble mind can understand?"

His face, once smug and lecherous, darkened into astonished anger. "Is that a threat, Blondie?"

I chuckled, "It's not a threat." I tugged him closer and stared down at him. Even on a knee I was only an inch or so taller, but I used it. "It's a promise."

I released the asshole and turned on a trembling Natsu. "And you! What in the fucking hell were you thinking?! What gave you the shitty idea to drop this on us like this?! Do you know how much my baby is hurting because of you?! Did you even think for a second that you should have told me first?!"

"Luce... I...I..." Natsu gulped and stammered out excuses. "I just... I wanted... Laxus... and Lukas... they deserve a family."

"He does have a family!" I spat in his face. "And we don't need you or anybody else shoving their nose into it! Yes, my sons need a father and _I_ will be the one to find one, not you! They need a loving, stable man. Not this self-centered air head that doesn't give a damn about his flesh and blood. I bet he'd kill his own grandfather if it meant gaining more power!"

"Hey!" The behemoth barked out behind me.

"Shut up, you worthless cunt." I peered back at the towering male and hissed at him. I swiveled back to wilting Natsu, looking sadder than a boy that just lost his favorite pet. "Stay away from my family, Natsu. Keep your fucking distance until I no longer want to rip your tongue from your throat. If I so much as think you're sniffing around, I will break your kneecaps." I turned on my heel and tried to walk out the doors. The man mountain blocked my path.

Laxus crossed his arm and sneered down at me. "I don't know who you think you are woman, but I don't..."

I cut him off immediately. "I don't give a flying fuck what you think, _boy._ Come near my family again, I'll gouge out your eyes."

Since I couldn't push him back, I simply walked around the obstacle. I summoned Plue to my side, smiling sadly when he did a little dance. "Pue! Pue!"

"Can you lead me to Lukas?"

The dog nodded and bounced down the stairs. I followed the little Spirit without looking back. Plue guided me through streets and alleyways until we escaped the confines of Magnolia and entered the wooded area beside the town. He danced through the trees, leading me to a pretty clearing with a large stream running through it. Lukas was perched on a boulder, his head on his knees, while Virgo and and Titan sat on either side of him. Virgo poofed away the moment she saw me, taking Plue with her. I padded over and took her seat, waiting patiently for Lukas to make the first move.

"Why, mom?" Lukas finally looked at me, tears running down his face. "Why does he hate me? What did I do wrong? Is there something wrong with me? Is that why my birth mother didn't keep me?"

I pulled him into my chest and held him as he cried out his sorrow. "Nothing is wrong with you, honey. You are perfect the way you are."

He sniffled, trying to stop the tears. "I wish you were the one to give birth to me. Even if it meant you fucking that asshole back there. Then at least I would have grown up in a loving family and not that hellhole they call an orphanage."

Titan crawled into my embrace. "Me too."

I stroked their heads, providing all the comfort I could. "Listen. I may not be able to change the past, but I will do everything in my power to make up for all those years you spent alone with no one but each other. No, I didn't give birth to you, but I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Laxus. Blood or not, you two are my sons. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

Both boys nodded into my chest. Lukas had run out of tears and put on that cocky mask of his. "Whatever. I don't need a dad anyway. I have you, Titan, and your Spirits and that's all I'll ever need."

Titan threw his hand in the air. "I second the notion."

' _Right in the feels.'_ My heart trembled at the sheer love I had for these boys. "As much as I'd love to agree, there are some things that only a father can teach you. So how about I make a promise. I swear that one day, I will find you two the perfect father. Someone who will love both of you as much as I do. Someone that you'll both look up to and aspire to be when you grow up."

Titan cocked his head. "But I want to be like you."

' _Oh, my heart…'_ "Yes, but I think both of you still need a father figure."

Titan narrowed his eyes. "Is this because you want romantic attention?"

I bristled at the suspicious looks my own sons were pinning on me. "No. We are perfect the way we are now, but there will come a day when you're going to have questions that only a father can answer. I just want you both to be happy."

They were silent for a few seconds. "This is definitely about romance." I growled at Titan's deadpan face.

Lukas huffed. "Fine, but the guy needs our approval before he even thinks about laying a finger on you."

"No man is good enough for you, but it will be interesting to watch them try."

I giggled and pulled my boys in close for another hug. "Like I said, it's not because I want a boyfriend. I think a father would be a good thing."

Lukas and Titan scoffed. "Can't fool us, mom."

I sighed and help them off the boulder. "Alright, boys. What do you say to some chocolate pie then dinner? Let's do a backwards night!"

Lukas and Titan bounced all the way home. Their sorrow subdued, but not forgotten.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Plan of Attack

(Laxus pov)

I sat in my dark office, thinking over the past few hours.

Before those Guild doors opened, my life had been great. Easy. I was a happy bachelor content with the way his life worked. The only thing that darkened my otherwise perfect life was the reputation of my Guild. For too long, Gramps has allowed the weaklings to run wild and bring shame to Fairy Tail. Before those doors opened, I had been working out the kinks of my upcoming takeover of Fairy Tail. I had walked into the Guild Hall, ready to kick back with my Team and enjoy a glass of whiskey.

Then Natsu opened his mouth.

Honestly, I only half-listened to the kid. The only reason I stopped was to berate him about talking shit.

But I could smell it. The scent I was surrounded by every single day, the scent I came to associate with me. It was coming from a little blonde boy standing frozen beside Match Dick. He smelt of Ozone, bourbon, and vanilla with an underlying hint of oranges. If his scent wasn't enough, the kid was a spitting image of me from my younger years. Same blue eyes and stubborn chin. The beast inside my head, the one I learned to trust and depend on, rattled in it's cage, roused by the child's scent. It examined the child, taking in the scent and appearance before confirming my darkest fear.

This was _my_ kid.

I am a father.

The beast told me to open up to the kid and take him in, get to know him as my son. This boy is family. He was my _son_. My mind, however, was overtaken by the memories of my own father. All the times he beat me down and made me feel weak. The lacrima on my head, and the beast that came with it, was there because he couldn't stand to have a weak son.

I don't know how to raise a kid!

I rejected the kid and watched as his face crumbled. I felt a bit regretful for hurting my offspring, but it was for his own good. I couldn't be a dad.

Then my eyes landed on _her_. The mother of my child. The beast shook its cage, growling in desire for the sinuous blonde sitting at the bar. And I completely agreed with him. Her coffee brown eyes, man do I love coffee, were locked on the boy and screamed her worry for him. I racked my brain for the memory of her and cursed myself when I couldn't find it. I damned myself to hell for getting too drunk to remember a night with a woman like that. Part of me hoped that I could get her into bed again. The other, more dominant part shied away from laying with the woman that bore my child. I made a very stupid comment about my lack of memory of our night together. My son took exception to that and ran straight for me, his body covered in lightning. The boy even had my Magic! Of course I stopped him before he could do any damage, but mommy didn't like that.

After the boy ran off with tears in his eyes, the woman proceeded to knock me down to her level and tear into me. I learned that she was in fact not his mother, she would never fuck a man with an attitude like mine, and to stay away from her son.

The Dragon… _I_... didn't want to. If I was being completely honest, I wanted to be with my kid. I wanted to sit down and talk with him. Get to know him as a person. I wanted to take him out on missions and train him to be the best Mage he could be. I wanted to go home everyday to my son and the woman with the face of an angel and the sinful body of a sex Goddess. I wanted to be woken up in the middle of the night because my son had a nightmare and snuggle him between us.

As much as I was excited to find out I was a dad, there was those memories of my own parent that held me back. How in the hell can I take care of a kid? My dad certainly wouldn't be winning any 'best dad' awards. The only experience of parenting has come second hand from my dad. I won't let my son endure that. So how the fuck _am_ I supposed to raise a kid? How the hell am I going to convince my son to let me into his life?

I shot up in my seat. Did I just think that? Did I truly want this? Though my mind raged against it, the beast and the rest of me was open to the idea.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. I couldn't pretend that none of this had ever happened. I'm a father now. I can't ignore that. But how do I go about _being_ one? It would actually be better and safer for everyone if I avoided the boy and let him grow up under the Blonde's care.

Two taps on my door brought me out of my thoughts. I demanded they enter and Freed opened the door. My Team crept their way inside and took their usual spots in my office. Freed perched on the chair, Bickslow laid along the entire couch while Ever leaned against my desk. "What do you want?"

"We are… concerned for you, Laxus. We know this must be a lot to take in so suddenly. You must be feeling overwhelmed."

Bicks laughed at the Rune Mage. "I warned you, Laxus! Always pack a rubber and ask if the chick uses protection!"

Ever snapped at Bicks. "I, for one, think this is nice. Laxus has a son! Aren't any of you the least bit curious about the boy? Laxus, don't you want to meet him?"

I fell back into my chair. "It's best if we pretend this day never happened. I'll only bring that kid heartache and disappointment."

Ever opened her fan. "That's not true, Laxus. I think you'd be a great father."

"I agree, Laxus. You are selling yourself short. Besides, Lucy seems to be doing a good job. Why don't you ask her for advice on parenting?"

I snorted, "She would sooner nail my dick to the floor than offer advice on how to raise _her_ children. Just leave it be, guys."

Freed exhaled slowly and got to his feet. At first, I thought he was going to leave, he stormed up to my desk and slammed his hand on the dark wood. "You can't ignore this, Laxus! Your son needs you, even if he doesn't know it yet! You have a rare opportunity, Laxus. Don't squander it!" After saying his piece, he left. All three of us were silent until Ever decided to take her leave as well.

"At least talk to him. You don't have to take over his care, but at least attempt to be a part of his life. A father that tries is better than one that doesn't care at all. Don't let your son suffer the way I did."

Bicks and I watched her slip into the hall, closing the door behind her. Bicks climbed to his feet and stretched his limbs. He totally shocked me when he opened his mouth. "You have a family now, Laxus. You've got a son with a mom that has a killer body. Don't waste what's been thrown into your lap."

Okay, it wasn't that shocking. He still threw in his usual perviness. "What am I supposed to do? Waltz up to the kid and say 'Hey, I know I made you cry yesterday, but I hope that you'll forget that and let me be your dad.'?"

Bicks slowly made his way to the door. "I don't know, man. Why don't you give it a few days to think about it and start with approaching Big Tits? She's his mother and she can persuade him to at least listen to you."

He left me to my thoughts. I pondered his advice and found no fault in it. I certainly wouldn't mind talking to that woman again, even if I'm being yelled at. It would take some social skills that I a severely lacked to talk her into letting me meet with my kid, Lukas, but I'm sure I could do it. I am Laxus Dreyar, after all. Right! I'll give them a few days to cool off then I'll corner her and sweet talk my way into her good graces!

(Lucy pov)

Lukas seemed rather apprehensive as we neared the Guild. I smoothed down his hair and led them inside and towards the request board. "Alrighty boys, pick a mission and let's get to it!"

Immediately, the two began to argue over monsters and bandits. Lukas wanted to go take down a monster or two and keep their fur as his prize. He actually had a monster pelt from a mission we had taken in Shirotsume and he took great pride in it, showing the pelt more love and care than most men showed to their girlfriends or wives. The mayor let him keep it, just happy that his cattle were safe once again. Titan, on the other hand, prefered beating up people that enjoyed hurting others. Titan loathed bullies and enjoyed giving them a dose of their own medicine. And overcoming a stronger Mage gave his ego a significant boost.

"Mom! There's a request from Akane! Something about a water monster that's terrorizing the beaches! Can we go?"

I read over the mission and perked up at the reward. A free room and all-expenses-paid passes to the resort's attractions such as the spa room and the water park. I pointed these things out to Titan and he became much more interested. We agreed on the mission and handed it to Mira. She signed us off and wished us luck. Before we could leave, we were stopped by an armored hand.

"Lucy! There you are! I have picked out a mission for us to take as our first official request as a Team!" I sweatdropped at her brusque declaration and pointed out that we already had a mission picked out. She looked over the request and brightened considerably. "Excellent choice, Lucy! We shall go on this one instead!"

My boys cheered at the thought of an S-Class Mage joining us, so I didn't voice any objection. Besides, with her with us meant my sons were better protected.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

A lot. A lot can go wrong.

Apparently, it was not _a_ monster lurking in the crystalline waters. It was several.

A momma and her very nasty babies.

Aquarius had been sent back with a vicious snap of a water serpent's jaws, leaving me without my best Spirit for the job. I refused to allow my boys any closer than we already were, watching from the sidelines as Erza attacked the mother with all her might. I felt so damn useless it hurt. My new Teammate was going to die and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Momma! Momma! What about that new Spirit of yours? The one you got in Hargeon! Didn't you say it was a Water Spirit?"

My mood did a one-eighty and I kissed Titan on his adorable little face. "Thank you for reminding me! Stay here and protect each other!"

I started running for the water, dodging any attacks that came my way. Finally, I reached the ocean and pointed the Platinum Key towards the sky. "I am linked to the World of the Spirits! Heed my plea and pass through the gate! Open, Gate of the Northern Beast! Hydra!"

A large white Magic Circle appeared in the sky and my Magic drained faster than it ever had before. A flash of white in the sky and an earth-shaking roar signified the arrival of one of the Celestial Monsters. Hydra plummeted towards the earth and landed with the grace of a swan.

Hydra was very beautiful. He resembled a Dragon with his reptilian body and gleaming scales. He was all dark grays and pearlescent whites. Hydra had a serpentine body with slightly bulky torso and four legs with wicked talons. Two wings were neatly folded against the scales that seemed to carry a glow from within. A wickedly spiked tail, just as long as his neck, flicked in agitation. His magnificent head turned towards me, pinning me with silvery eyes. "I assume you want me to dispose of the problem before making our contract, correct?"

I nodded vigorously. "Erza needs my help!"

Hydra bowed hid head in understanding. "I will be back shortly. This won't take long." With that, Hydra sped towards the the monsters with speed a creature his size shouldn't possess. Streams of Lightning spewed from Hydra's maw, sending jolts of electricity into the water. The monsters spasmed and fell dead in an instant, jerking occasionally in the aftershocks. Erza re-quipped out of her Heaven's Wheel Armor and gawked at the beast making it's way towards me.

"One of your Spirits?"

"Yes. He's a friend."

Erza nodded dumbly. "Good to know."

Lukas and Titan joined me to witness our contract. "Greetings, Master. I…"

"Lucy." I interrupted. "Just Lucy, please. I hate the term 'Master'."

Hydra raised an eyebrow. "As you wish. Lucy, I am Hydra. I mainly use Lightning and Sky Magic, but my other heads can use various other Magics such as Water, Poison, Fire, Ice, Wind. Earth, Light, Darkness, Crash, and Metal. That is only the beginning. I am available every day but Saturday and Tuesday. Do not try to summon me in caves. It will not end well."

I wrote all of it down in a small notebook I carried in my pouch. "Thanks again, Hydra. I don't know I would have done without you."

"You probably would have been eaten alive and slowly digested over a period of months. Have a wonderful evening. Call me should you ever need my assistance again."

I waved goodbye as he faded back into the Celestial Realm. Erza, Titan, and Lukas stared in awe at the space where he use to be. I laughed nervously and pointed at the hotel. "So, shall we hit the sack and take a nap before going to the water park?"

Titan exploded into an excited ball of enthusiasm. "THAT WAS THE COOLEST SPIRIT EVER!"

I giggled and chatted with my sons and Erza about Hydra and other Spirits of the Celestial Realm. I rubbed my fingers along my Keys, sending them my love and appreciation. My heart warmed when the Keys heated under my skin.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Reaching Out

(Lucy pov)

Once they were off the train, the boys chattered excitedly about our week at Akane resort. The only damage the area suffered was an obliterated abandoned warehouse. We received praise for our valiant defeat of the sea monsters and the owner of the resort handed us our rewards with a smile. We spent the rest of the week enjoying the sights and various pleasures the resort had to offer. Erza and I took advantage of the free spa passes while my sons enjoyed the buffets and water park. If they didn't have the motion sickness problem, they would have been at the theme park as well.

Unfortunately, the week came to an end and we were forced to head back home. The boys were upset, but they were much more cooperative when I offered to make chocolate pie as soon as we got home.

Lukas was fidgeting, exuding nervousness when the Guild Hall came into sight, but my presence soothed him.

Erza threw the doors open with a smile. "We're home."

Fairy Tail cheered for the return of its family and went back to their business. Lukas and Titan bounded over to a table and took a seat. I kissed both their heads before heading to the bar to grab a late lunch. Mira took my order and scurried into the kitchen. I leaned against the bad, waiting for my order, when I felt a warm body slide up next to me. "Hey Cana. How has your week been so far?"

"Pretty good so far, but I found myself worrying over a kid I just found out about." My blood chilled when a deep, masculine timbre replaced the softer, slurred voice I was expecting. I turned in my stool to face the man I really didn't want to see. The last person I ever wanted to see. In fact, I could be perfectly happy to never lay eyes on him again.

My face twisted into a sneer. "Laxus. What an unexpected surprise. Is there a reason you're over here talking to me?"

The S-Class Wizard closed his eyes, refusing to look at me. "I want to… apologize for what I said last week. It was uncalled for and pigheaded of me."

I didn't bother denying it. It was the truth. "I've got a feeling that's not all you wanted to talk about."

"It's not."

I rested my chin on my clenched fist. "Go on."

Laxus sighed, crossing his arms across his chest. "I… I know I didn't make a very good impression the first time around, but I was hoping that I could talk with… Lukas. Get to know him a little."

I stared into his eyes, searching for any signs of deception or malice. When I didn't find any, I gave him a small smile. "It surprises me that a guy like you wanted to be the father of a kid he never met before. What ever could have persuaded you to try your hand at fatherhood."

Laxus blushed and pouted, turning away from me. "Can I just talk to the kid?"

"Sorry. I can't make him do anything."

Laxus bristled. "What? What do you mean you can't make him talk to me?"

Mira came out of the kitchen and place the tag on the bar. She looked between the two of us, hearts appearing in her eyes. "Blonde haired, blue eyed babies! Blonde haired, brown eyed babies!"

I growled at Mira's matchmaking tendencies and picked up the tray. "I can't make my son do anything he doesn't want to do. However, I will ask him if he wants to talk you and try to persuade him if he doesn't, okay? As much as I hate you and want to claw your heart out for what you did, I think Lukas needs this."

Laxus didn't look pleased, but he accepted the offer. It was the best he was going to get, after all. I walked over to our table and set the food down. "Lukas. Honey? Laxus approached me just a second ago."

Lukas tensed, his hand freezing before his food could reach his mouth. "So?"

I gently sat beside the trembling blond and rubbed his back. "After thinking it over, I think he realized he wants to fix his mistake. He wants to talk to you."

Lukas jumped to his feet. "No way! I'm not talking to that asshole!"

I sighed. "Baby, don't you think that it would be a good thing to talk to him? Get all of that hurt and pain off your chest?"

"No! I'm perfectly fine!" Lukas crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

I scooted closer to Lukas. "Baby, remember what I told you about people? How everyone reacts to loss in a different way? Some push others away. Some lash out. Some cry their pain away. The same thing applies to surprise. Laxus' reaction to his surprise at becoming a father was to get defensive and lash out at the people who surprised him."

Lukas slumped over. "Mom. You're not going to make me talk to him, are you?"

I shook my head. "It's your choice whether or not to let him in. I do believe that talking to him would be a good thing for you, but I won't push you into anything."

Lukas sat there, silent as a mouse, thinking over the situation. Finally, he sat up and faced me. "Okay. I'll talk to him."

"Alright. Do you want to do it alone or do you want me there with you?"

He huffed. "No. I'll be fine on my own."

I patted his back and grabbed our food. I set it down at the bar next to Laxus, helping Titan into his seat. "Lukas said he'll talk to you, but know this. If he sheds one tear, if he shows one single sign that you have hurt him, I'm kicking your ass."

Laxus shied away from my glare. He replaced his fear with a careless mask and nodded, heading for Lukas. The Guild watched with undivided interest at the father and son's reunion. Laxus noticed and growled at the onlookers. Everyone shrieked and turned away. All except me and Titan. We were much too concerned for Lukas to be scared off by his false threat. Laxus took a seat next to Lukas, as tense as a rock.

I could hear their conversation from here. "Hi."

"Hi." Lukas made no move to expand on the conversation.

Laxus twitched. "How did your mission go?"

"Fine."

Laxus twisted his body to glance back at me. The look on his face begged for help. I rolled my eyes and waved my heads forward. If he couldn't handle his son on his own, then he didn't deserve to be a father. Something told me he had it in him. He just needed a little push. Maybe I could throw a brick at him.

Laxus turned back around. "So… Lucy's a pretty good mom."

"Yup."

Laxus smacked his head on the table. He shot back up after a moment. "Would you excuse me for just a second?"

"Sure."

Laxus got up and scampered over to me. "What the fuck do I do? How do I talk to him?! I have no clue how to be a father!"

I sighed and leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "Just put forth the effort and try. Connect with him."

Laxus clenched his fists. "How the fuck-mothering hell am I supposed to connect with him?! The only experience I have comes second hand from my father and he treated me like shit!"

I looked at Laxus right in his beautiful stormy eyes and saw fear and anticipation. He wanted to bond with his son, but he didn't know how to reach out to him. I could see his heart in his eyes. There was good there. A lot of good. And a lot of hurt and uncertainty. I reached up and cupped his cheek, giving his scar a soft stroke. His eyebrows shot up for a second. "Try asking him about his interests. Find something in common with him and bond over that."

Laxus leaned into my hand before returning to Lukas' side. By this time, Lukas had slipped on his ear pods and was rocking his head to music pouring from the speakers. "Hey, what are you listening to? They sound interesting."

"Linkin Park."

Laxus hummed in thought. "So you like alternative? Rock?"

"I love rock and roll. Especially the classics! My favorite band is Green Day!"

Laxus scoffed. "Please. That ain't music! _This_ is real music." Laxus removed the sound pods from his ears. He removed Lukas' pods from his head and replaced them with his own. Lukas bobbed his head and turned to Laxus with the biggest smile I have ever seen. "Wow! This is really…" Lukas froze in relization and he crossed his arms, wearing an uncaring mask. "These guys are pretty cool."

A small, proud smile appeared on Laxus' face. He had found a common ground. "They have a few more albums at this music store I like. If you want, I can show you. They have some pretty good deals."

Lukas was shaking with excitement. "Well, as long as mom says it's okay."

I waved from my seat. "Go for it, boys! Have fun!"

Lukas brightened, no longer bothering to hide his joy. "Come on, Laxus! I wanna show you a really good band I know! They aren't that popular, but the lead singer is awesome! She has a really pretty voice. Not as pretty as mom's, though."

I watched the two blondes walk outside with a wistful smile on my face. One of my boys was bonding with his father, a day I never thought would come. Sure, I didn't find him and I was left alone with Titan, but that's something I could fix with time. Hopefully, Lukas would finally let go of his past and open up to a brighter future. This could only be good for him, right? Laxus has good in him. I can feel it, but his past holds him back. It's so obvious. Maybe they could both help each other heal.

That's all I could hope for, anyway.

I felt a tug on my arm. I tilted my head to see Titan looking up at me with his pretty burgundy eyes. "Momma? Can we make some chocolate pie tonight?"

I smiled and ruffled his hair. "Actually, I thought we could make some peanut butter blossoms. I haven't had them in a while and I'm in the mood for something nutty. What do you say, Titan? Wanna help me make some peanut butter blossoms? And then I'll make chocolate pie. I did make a promise."

"Yeah, I do!"

I paid Mira and said my goodbyes to the Guild. Titan and I walked hand in hand to the store to pick up the supplies for the sugary desserts and we headed back home. Titan and I took our sweet time mixing the batter, splattering each other with flour and eating the chocolates. We giggled and laughed as we rolled the batter into the sugar and finally put the dough into the oven. Titan and I listened to our favorite music like jazz, classical, hip hop, and rock. Simply enjoying each other's company and bonding over food.

"Mom, can I get a guitar?"

I grinned and rubbed his head. "You want to learn how to play the guitar?" He nodded excitedly. "I don't have the money for a guitar or lessons, but maybe you and I can go on a few missions together and earn the money for it, okay?"

Titan nodded his agreement and yawned. I tucked him into bed and began the kitchen clean up, pulling the cookies out of the oven and setting them out to cool. After placing the last dish in the dishwasher, I unclipped my new Silver Key off my Key ring. I haven't had a chance to summon the Spirit since that mission Natsu followed us on. I smiled wistfully at the gleaming Silver. My boys were so sweet picking out that mission because it had a Key as a reward. I examined the Key, running my fingers over the smooth stem and arrow-tipped tail. The symbol decorating the head, a triple-starred belt on the bottom, tickled my memory. I know I had seen it somewhere, but I couldn't name it for the life of me. I was considering calling Crux for the band of the Spirit when it hit me.

Orion the Hunter.

My spine tingled with enthusiasm. I assumed the summoning position, eager to meet the legend. "I am linked to the Celestial Realm. Oh Spirit, heed my call and pass through the gate. Open, Gate of the Hunter! Orion!"

A hard bell rung through the air and a flash of gold light filled the kitchen.

The light faded to reveal the most handsome man I've ever seen.

Beautiful tan skin stretched over bulging muscles, scars of all sizes dotting his flesh. Gorgeous, wavy auburn hair fell to wide shoulders and framed a perfectly etched jawline with spine-tingling 7-o'clock shadow. Emerald green eyes that made my breath catch sat above a straight nose and cupid bow lips. If his rugged face wasn't enough to make you want to strip, his tight, black, leather pants certainly would. I could see the outline of his very impressive length tucked against his left leg. Even his gladiator sandals were sexy. It just wasn't fair that the Celestial World got all the good looking men. Okay, calm down, Lucy. Calm down. A man _that_ good looking must have a drawback. Maybe he has a baby voice; high and squeaky. Or maybe he's a total dick.

"Greetings, Master. I am Orion. How may I serve you?"

Oh dear Mavis, his voice his liquid sex! "N-N-No! No. Call me Lucy or Princess if you think that's too intimate. I consider Spirits as my friends and family, not my slaves."

"Lucy…" He tasted my name, rolling it on his tongue, and fuck me if I didn't want to throw myself at his feet. "Alright. I shall you Lucy?"

I rubbed a hand over my face. "What days are you free and what can you do? Is there anything that makes you uncomfortable?"

"I use Hunting Magic, meaning I can latch onto a being's essence and follow them anywhere no matter how faint the 'scent'. This makes me perfect for Illusion Magic. I can take on beasts and many Mages, but I am not one for highly combative Mages. Do not summon me for battles. That is Hercule's domain."

I scrawled it down on my note pad and beamed my newest Spirit. "Alright! Anything you need me to know? Anything you need me to do when I summon you or anything you like to eat from earthland that I could get you?"

A dark grin appeared in his face as his glowing eyes roamed my body. "I might need help releasing my tension every once in awhile."

My face flushed as I scrambled to hide my curves from his view. The draw I had towards him snapped. "OUT! NOW!"

Orion's gravelly chuckle still rang through the air as he faded out of sight. I leaned against the counter and contemplated my newest contract. I knew Titan and Lukas wouldn't like my new friend. Now that I made my promise for a father known to them, they weren't going to let just any guy into my life. They didn't even allow guys near me in the first place. I can already picture their first meeting. Two words: Not. Good.

"I don't like him."

I screamed and jumped three feet in the air. I turned and saw Lukas sitting on the counter, Laxus standing behind him. I pressed my hand against my chest and panted for breath. "Lukas! What did I say about sneaking up on me?!"

"You told me never to do it again."

"Yeah! So why did you do it?"

Lukas peered over my shoulder. "Are those peanut butter blossoms?"

I sighed, finally regaining my my breath. "Uh, yeah. Just take a couple for you and Titan. He's in the bedroom taking a nap."

Lukas slipped off the counter and rushed past me. He scooped a few cookies onto a paper plate and ran for his shared bedroom. I shifted in awkward silence, not knowing what to do in the presence of a Fairy Tail Legend and father of my adopted son. "Um…. Hi, Laxus. Can I offer you a cookie or come coffee? …Anything?"

"Lukas kept talking about what a good cook you are, so I guess I'll try a cookie." I smiled and placed a cookie on a napkin and sat it in front of him with a glass of milk. He popped the pastry in his mouth and made a guttural groan from the back of his throat. "This is a fucking delicious."

I picked up my own. "Thank you. I grew up learning how to cook with my… my mother." That was a close one. I almost slipped and told him I learned from my head chef. What child learns how to cook from a real chef? No one, that's who. No one but a lonely, little heiress with nothing better to do with her time. "My mother had a really bad sweet tooth and she passed it onto me."

"I take it by the way you're speaking about her that she's dead."

I gave him a sad smile. "Died when I was only four."

Laxus picked up another cookie. "At least you have some memories. I never met my mom. Gramps said she died giving birth to me. You know, I usually don't go for peanut butter, but this are amazing."

I eyed the tall hunk of man before me. I sensed his inner turmoil and took the hint. "Yeah. Chocolate and peanut butter is a perfect combination. Nothing is better. If you want, I can pack a few for you and you can take them home to enjoy later"

He snorted and popped in a third. "I'd probably eat them all on the way home."

"All the more reason to send some home with you." I pulled a container out of the cupboard and began packing it full of cookies. I sealed it shut and handed it to Laxus. "So… Lukas seemed pretty happy when he came home. Did everything go well?"

Laxus kept his eyes on the container. "I guess so. He has some pretty good taste in music. He's a really good kid. You're doing really…"

I arched an eyebrow. "Well?"

He barked out a laugh. "Yeah." He sighed and set down the container. He leaned against the counter, crossing his arms over his expansive chest. "I just… I don't know how to be a dad. When Gramps wasn't doing his best to raise me, my dad was pushing me past my limits and beating away any form of weakness out of me. How do I raise a kid?"

I took a deep breath before proceeding. I reached out and cupped his cheek, forcing him to look at me. "There is no set way to raise a child. The only thing you can do is do what you feel is best for your son. As to your father's example… well, now you know what _not_ to do. Lukas wants to look up to you. He _wants_ a father. Just try your best. I'll be here to back you up as best as I can. All you need to do is ask for help."

Laxus placed his hand over mine. "Thanks."

My smile grew mischievous. "And don't think for a second that I'm letting you off the hook for making Lukas cry. I plan on getting you back for that."

The man blanched and looked down. "You don't have to worry. Lukas already took care of that."

"What did he do?"

Laxus peeked up at me, as pale as a sheet. "You don't want to know."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Left Behind

(Lucy pov)

In only the span of a month, Lukas was brighter than he'd ever been. Laxus and Lukas spent nearly every hour together. From the second they met up at the Guild to the Lukas' bedtime, father and son were connected at the hip. Both were hesitant at first, but they really opened up to each other after bonding in the music store. I watched them with a feeling of bittersweetness. I love that Lukas finally had a father. And not just any father, but _his_ father. It's just that… I felt like he was drifting away from me. I knew that he would always love me, but I really miss us three bonding as a family. Even Titan was feeling the strain of his brother's absence. Make no mistake, Titan loves spending time with me. Titan is a true, bonafide momma's boy. We baked together, read together, and trained together. Titan loves his new one-on-one time with me, but he misses Lukas and his stupid mouth that got him into trouble. He tried to hide it, but I always had a knack for seeing through bullshit. It definitely proved true for my sons.

Titan and I were looking on in amusement as the Guild fought over the last slice of our newest delicacy, chocolate chip vanilla cake with buttercream icing and fondant Fairy wings, when Laxus walked into the Guild with Lukas perched upon his shoulders. "Hi everybody! Make way for the strongest Mage in all of the world!"

Laxus chuckled at his son's declaration. "You flatter me."

The smaller blond leaned over Laxus' head to look his father in the eyes. "I was talkin' about me."

"Is that so?" Laxus plucked his son off his shoulders and threw him in the air, catching him and holding him upside down. "Who's the strongest Mage ever?"

Lukas' laughter filled the Hall and had everyone smiling. "Dad! Dad, put me down! That tickles! Dad!"

The Lightning Mage's answered with a lighthearted cackle and continued rubbing his fingers along Lukas' tummy. "Who's the strongest Mage in the world?"

"Laxus Dreyar!" Lukas shrieked with glee.

Laxus righted Lukas and set him on his feet. "Damn right I am!"

Lukas' giggles tapered off as his eyes landed on us. "Mom! Titan! Guess what! Dad said he's going to teach me how to do Lightning Body! I'm gonna learn how to teleport everywhere like dad and it's gonna be awesome!"

I smiled softly at my giddy son. "That's wonderful, Lukas. I'm happy to see you excited about learning something for once. If only you felt this way about your academics, then maybe you would be on Titan's level."

The blond groaned at the thought of his studies. "Freed is trying his best to get me into it, but that crap is boring and pointless. When will I ever need geometry?"

The Rune Mage came up behind Lukas. "It is wise to be well rounded, my dear boy. They say that the greatest weapon of all is knowledge, you know."

Lukas scoffed, "Whoever said that is an idiot. You don't need to be a genius to be dangerous. My dad has admitted that he'll never be as smart as you and he could kick your ass around like a soccer ball without breaking a sweat!"

Laxus and the rest of Team Thunder God had joined us at the table and I watched with thinly veiled amusement as the giant's chest swelled at the title that spilled so effortlessly from his son's lips. I still remember the day Lukas first used the d-word. We were all eating dinner at my house. Laxus was dropping him off and I convinced him to stay and eat with us. Lukas had been strictly calling Laxus by name for two weeks. Until that night. With a simple question, my son had unknowingly shaken the strongest Mage in Fairy Tail to his very core. With a single word, my son flipped Laxus' world upside down all over again.

"Can you pass the salt, dad?"

Laxus had passed him the salt, not noticing his new title at first. Being the observant woman I am, of course I noticed it first. I counted up to eleven seconds when it finally clicked for the S-Class Wizard. The Lightning Mage stiffened in his seat and stared in baffled awe at the small boy to his left. After dinner, Laxus pulled me outside and had his little panic fest.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! He called me dad! He called me his fucking dad! What do I do?! Tell me what the fuck I'm supposed to do!"

I captured his head between my hands and rubbed my thumbs over his strong cheekbones. "Relax. Don't call attention to it. His subconscious has completely accepted you as his father and he has yet to realize it. Keep doing what you're doing and let him come to the same understanding his beast has."

The next day, Laxus escorted us on a four-day mission. Lukas tried to fight it, but he desired his father too much to drive him away. And his inner beast might have encouraged him a little. Just a theory of mine.

"Laxus!" We all turned to see Master balancing on the upstairs railing. "My office."

The giant stood up and rubbed his son's head before climbing up the stairs and following his grandfather into the office. Lukas stared after him and returned to his bickering with Freed once Laxus had vanished from sight. I nudged Titan with my shoulder and tilted my chin at Lukas. My eldest had been away from his brother for too long and now was a good time to confront him about it. Titan, as loving and loyal as they come, was incredibly hurt by Lukas' constant brush offs in favor of his father. I get it, I really do. He finally has a father and is psyched to spend time with him, but he can't keep ignoring his little brother. He has other family besides Laxus and it is time he acknowledged that. And apologize to Titan.

Titan squirmed in his seat, unwilling to make a fuss in the Guild Hall in front of everyone. I tried nudging him closer, but we were interrupted by a large shadow and the commanding presence behind us. My head fell back and finds Laxus looking down at me with determination and worry. "Gramps is sending me on an S-Class mission. It's an emergency request and I have to head out soon."

"Oh. Well, good luck. Be safe. You have someone waiting for you at home."

His eyes flashed and his lips tilted up in a small smile. "Yeah. I'll finish up as soon as I can."

Lukas noticed his father's return and climbed on the table to get to him. "Hey dad! What did Gramps want?"

Laxus took a deep, shaky breath and let it out slowly. "An emergency S-Class request has come in and Gramps is sending me and my Team to take care of it. The mission is estimated to take at least two months."

The smile on my son's face wavered. "Y-You're taking me, right?"

"I'm afraid not, champ."

"But… But… You can't leave now!"

I recognized the hurt in his bright blue eyes and rushed to comfort him. "He won't be leaving forever, honey. He's just going to take down a bunch of monsters then he'll return home."

"But I want to go with dad!"

"Lukas, S-Class missions are very dangerous."

Laxus' chest brushed against my back as he shifted closer. "Your mother is right. Lukas. S-Class missions require strength, cunning, and skill that you just don't have yet. I promise I'll be as quick as I can. You'll hardly have time to miss me."

Lukas was not persuaded. "But I am strong enough!"

"Honey, he's not saying that you're weak. He's saying that you need time to grow and get stronger. You know, get more experience under your belt before you even think about tackling S-Class missions like your father."

Laxus bent over, leaning into my shoulder, to look his son in the eyes. "You still have long way to go before you're close to my level, kid. So how about we start your training when I get back?"

Lukas brightened. "You're gonna train me to be strong just like you?!"

"Hell yeah, kid! As if I'd let you be anything else!"

"So I'll be as strong as you one day?"

Laxus pulled back with that stupid smirk plastered on his face. "Now let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'm a pretty damn tough opponent , so you've got a lot of work ahead of you before you reach my level."

(Titan pov)

My heart clenched painfully in my chest. Just looking at them hurt.

They look like a family. A happy family of blondes laughing together.

And then there's me.

The dark haired intruder with no father.

At first I was happy that Laxus had finally opened up to my brother. He was happier than I've ever seen him and the weight that had been sitting and growing heavier on his shoulders with each rejection had been lifted. Lukas had a father that was teaching him the Magic that had been handed down from father to son.

While I'm forced to watch.

I know I'm jealous. I can't help it. Where's _my_ dad? Why did Lukas get to meet his? Is mine out there? Would he accept me the second he realizes I'm his son or would he react like Laxus and deny me at first? Would he ever accept me? Is he even alive?

I looked up again and curled around my aching belly.

Lukas had an arm wrapped around Laxus and Lucy's necks, bringing them closer together to embrace the smaller blond. All three of them had big smiles on their faces and began to laugh when Laxus began tickling Lukas.

I lied.

 _Now_ they look like a family.

"Alright, I gotta go. Freed, Bicks, Ever. Go home and pack. Be ready to go in half and hour or I'm leaving your slow asses behind. Lukas, be good and protect your mom while I'm gone."

Mom looked a little insulted. "As if I need protecting."

"Don't worry, dad! Me and Titan will keep her safe!"

Laxus grinned and gave the pair a final hug and followed his Team out the doors, his jacket shrugged over his shoulders.

"Lucy? Can I talk to you for a second?"

Lucy nodded up at Master and set Lukas down beside me. She gave me a kiss on the head and went upstairs to talk to Master Makarov. I went back to the coloring book that Mira had bought me and tried to push my mom out of my head. Was Master about to send her on a mission? Was it too dangerous for us to come? Until Laxus, all three of us had always gone on missions together. Yeah, we still did, but Laxus had tagged along for the last one and it looked like he would be joining us on a lot more.

"Hey Titan. Did mom bring any sweets with her? You guys were baking when dad picked me up this morning."

I pointed to the bag on the table and kept coloring.

"What's wrong, Titan?"

"Nothing." A pencil snapped in my hand, so I picked up another one.

"Come on. I know you better than that. What's bugging you?"

 **Snap** "I told you. Nothing!" I resumed coloring.

"... Are you mad at me?"

I didn't answer.

"Is it because I've been spending so much time with dad that… you've been lonely. You feel like you've been left behind?"

I pressed my lips together. My eyes burned with unshed tears. Well, I won't cry! Not in front of him! Not in front of anybody!

"Is it because I have a dad now and you don't?"

 **Snap** I grabbed another pencil.

"Oh, Titan. I'm sorry. I've been rubbing it in, haven't I?"

 **Snap** I grabbed the last of the colored pencils. Who gives a shit if the page looked like a unicorn ate a rainbow and threw up on it?

"I'm sorry, Titan. I promise I'll stop hanging out with my dad."

"FUCK!" Tears fell down my cheeks against my will. I let out a shaky sigh and turned to Lukas. "No. You can be with your dad. I'm just jealous, that's all."

"Talk to me, Titan."

I slumped over, hiding my face from view. "It's just… Where's _my_ dad? How come you get to meet yours and I don't? I don't even know if my dad would like me."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Titan. If you want, I can share my dad with you. I don't think he'll mind."

I shrugged him off. "No. That's okay."

"Hm." Lukas pushed me back until I was looking at him. He got to his feet. "Titan, I hear by swear that I'll find your real dad! That is a Celestial promise!"

"You can't make a Celestial promise, you idiot. You're not a Celestial Mage. Besides, what if my dad rejects me?"

"Then I'll make him like you! And I can too make a Celestial promise. Mom said that a Celestial Mage always keeps her word and I hereby swear on the stars to find your real dad and make him like you. That means that I have to keep my promise."

I stared up at my stupid brother, a smile spreading across my face. "Okay, but you better keep your promise or I'll tell mom that you broke a Celestial Oath!"

(Lucy pov)

I shut the door behind me and settled into one of the chairs in front of a desk cluttered with mountainous stacks of paper. Instead of taking his seat in the giant, overstuffed chair behind the desk, Master Makarov walked past me and stared out a floor-to-ceiling window that looked out over the city. "Forgive me for disturbing your time with the boys, Lucy."

"Don't worry about it. They need to work a few things out anyway, and the best way to do it is without me hovering like the meddling mother I am. So why did you pull me in here? Is there a problem? Did my boys break something expensive?"

"No, nothing like that. Actually, I pulled you in here to thank you."

Thank me? "Whatever for, Master?"

He turned to me then and showed me the tears streaming down his face, his blue eyes glowing with joy. "Before you came here, my grandson had been slipping away from me bit by bit. His father, my own son, had had damaged the boy almost to the point of no repair. Laxus healed over time, but he healed crooked. When I banished his father, Laxus became colder. He began pulling away from me and his Guildmates, spending his time with either his Team or having brief trysts with easy women. I thought it was a phase, a teenage thing that he would grow out of, but I was wrong. He became crueller with every passing day. He went out of his way to hurt others. I was beginning to worry that he was about to stage a coup to wrest the Guild from me. And then you showed up with two boys, one of them my own great grandson. He reacted a bit harshly when he first saw you, but I believe his Team talked him into giving his son a chance. Ever since then, Laxus has opened up in a way I had not seen in many years. I heard him laugh this morning, Lucy. I had not heard a genuine laugh of happiness from him since he was eight. I saw my grandson smiling and holding his son to his chest. I saw him holding you." His eyes, which had glassed over in remembrance, focused back on me. "You gave me my grandson back, Lucy. And a great grandson I thought I would never live to see. He may have come about in an unorthodox way and led a lonely life up until you, but now he is home where he belongs. And it's all thanks to you. I cannot even begin to express just how deeply grateful and indebted I feel towards you."

I slid off the chair and threw my arms around the small, old man. He gladly returned the hug and cried into my shoulder. "I did nothing, Master."

"I thought Laxus was lost to me forever, and you brought him back to me. That means everything to me." He pulled back and cried even harder. "He said good morning to me! He grinned at me, Lucy! He didn't smirk, he grinned!"

I smiled and tugged him back to chest. "Everything I did was completely unintentional and, therefore, deserves no gratitude. I am just happy that a family has been brought back together and damage repaired."

He released me and wiped away his tears. "Even if you never meant to change someone's life forever, you did and I couldn't be happier. And neither could Laxus."

"Honestly, if there is anyone that you should be thanking, it's Lukas. He's the one who changed Spark Plug's life, not me. I'm just the one that brought him here."

Makarov sniffed and regained his composure. Most of it, anyway. "I think I will."

I nodded and guided Master out of his office and onto the balcony. I looked down at my sons. Lukas was standing proudly on the bench while Titan looked up in wonder. Whether it was awe something he did or his stupidity, I'd have to ask. "Titan, I hear by swear that I'll find your real dad! That is a Celestial promise!"

"You can't make a Celestial promise, you idiot. You're not a Celestial Mage. Besides, what if my dad rejects me?"

"Then I'll make him like you! And I can too make a Celestial promise. Mom said that a Celestial Mage always keeps her word and I hereby swear on the stars to find your real dad and make him like you. That means that I have to keep my promise."

Tears fell in rivers down my face. I was completely awestruck by my son's vow. Turns out I wasn't the only one. "Okay, but you better keep your promise or I'll tell mom that you broke a Celestial Oath!"

Makarov placed a hand on my arm. "Are you sure they're not your children? I wouldn't be surprised if they were. They are just as amazing as you."

I couldn't answer. My feelings were wreaking havoc on my heart and tear ducts.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Phantom's Prisoner

(Lucy pov)

I stopped to readjust the bags of groceries hanging on my arms. I grunted at the sharp pain as the plastic dug into arm and pinched my skin, but I continued on without complaint. Lukas has been really missing his father, even if the man called in everyday to check in with us. I decided to surprise the boys with chocolate pies and had dashed to the store to grab the needed supplies, along with a few other things. I considered calling out Taurus or Virgo to help with the burden, but I could take care of it just fine. Home was only a block away. I could walk a little farther. Besides, the rain felt nice.

I rounded the corner to Strawberry Street when a soft, feminine voice behind me began chanting. "Drip, drip, drop. Drip, drip, drip, drop." I turned to see a pretty, blue-haired woman wearing a cute blue coat and holding a pink umbrella. The lonely sadness in the girl's eyes kept me from running away as my gut was screaming at me to do.

"Can I help you?"

"Lucy Heartfilia?"

I tensed in unease. "Yes."

A sound behind me made me spin. A strange man that merged with the ground was bent at his side and nearly horizontal to the road. "Pardon moi, mon cherie, but we must ask you to come with us."

' _Ah, french. I remember learning that. That tutor was fucking hot.'_ "Je ne pense pas. I'm not going anywhere with you."

The frenchman spluttered at my fluency in a language not many knew in Fiore. Before I could reach for my Keys, I was encased in a giant bubble of water. I banged against the surprisingly strong walls and demanded my release. The honor-less ambush didn't give me time to prepare for the sudden plunge. Already my lungs burned for air. Blackness was quickly narrowing my vision.

The last thought to cross my mind was the safety of my sons.

(Lukas pov)

When mom left for the store, Titan and I jumped on our beds, bounced our ball in the house, and had a contest to see who could make the weirdest noises with our bodies. When fifteen minutes passed, we told ourselves that mom was probably having trouble carrying the bags home. Another five minutes went by and fear set in. The store wasn't that far from us. Mom said she wouldn't be long, ten minutes tops. I decided to give her another ten minutes. If she didn't walk through the door by then, me and Titan would go looking for her. If she was okay then we'd get chewed out for leaving the house unattended. No big deal. We'd rather get in trouble for worrying than hide away like stupid, little cowards.

But if she was in trouble…

What if mom had gotten mugged? Or was getting beat up by a bunch of thugs?

As the man of the house, it was my duty to protect mom! Until dad grows a pair and takes his place at mom's side as the Alpha and head of the family, mom and Titan's safety rests on my shoulders. If mom gets hurt under my watch then what good am I?

Three minutes in, Titan and I got to anxious and left the house. We trotted down the street, happy that the fading rain hadn't washed away the scents clinging to the pavement. We spotted the bags of groceries before picking the strawberry and vanilla scent of our mother. We sprinted to the fallen bags, finding mom's Key pouch. Dread settled in my stomach and made me sick. I felt ready to throw up. We leaned down to better catch the scents. Chocolate, marshmallow, milk, eggs, and mother. Titan and I sniffed the air and detected two new scents. Water lilies on a mountain stream and freshly dug earth and roots. I had never encountered these scents before, but they led down the street. Mom's scent ended here.

There was only one conclusion.

Mom had been taken.

' _Dad is so gonna kill me!'_

"Lukas, what are we gonna do?!"

I turned to my brother. Panic was clear on his face. Hell, I'm sure mine looked just as bad. "We can't do this on our own. We've barely even practiced our hunting skills. Let's get Natsu. He has some experience in tracking and we might need the muscle."

"What about Laxus? Don't you want to call your dad?"

"I promised him that I would take care of the family. I'll handle this myself."

"What if we can't?"

Then I'm fucked. "If we don't get mom back by sundown, I'll call him for help. But don't worry! We can totally do this! Mom'll be fine until we get there and save her!"

Titan didn't look convinced. To be honest, I doubted that we'd be able to track down and save mommy.

We raced down the streets, never slowing until we reached the Guild. Even with the gloomy weather, the Hall was as loud as ever. The cheery mood grated on my nerves. Now was not the time for celebration! Mom's been kidnapped! "NATSU!"

The pink haired Slayer stopped his fist fight with Gray. "Hey guys! What's…?"

"Natsu! Mom is gone! Someone's taken her!"

The wide grin vanished and a determined scowl took its place. "Are you sure?"

"She went to the store for a few things. She said she'd be ten minutes at most. She was gone for over half an hour and we went outside to find her and found her bags along with her Keys and two strange' scents! Mom's gone, Natsu! She's gone without her Keys!"

The Guild, silenced by my panicked confession, began shouting over each other. They demanded the heads of whoever had done this and exclaimed their worry over Lucy. Natsu ignored the chaos. "Show me where she was taken. I'll track them by scent. We have to hurry before the scent is washed away."

(Lucy pov)

The first thing that came to my awareness was the hard, cold floor beneath me. The next was the rope binding my wrists behind my back. I contracted my abdomen and sat up. I looked around my environment and did not like what I saw. The stone room was bare. The only lighting came from the giant, glass-less window that revealed rocky, barren land as far as the eye could see. From that, I deduced that I was trapped in a mountainous region. How I got here and why I'm tied up are the questions I wanted answered.

Like right now.

No sooner than I thought that did the iron-barred door swing open. A man in a dark blue cape with even darker bat wings attached to the back strolled into the room. Unfortunately, I had met this man before. "Oh, it's you. And here I thought it was someone important."

The old man growled beneath his stupid hat before replacing his sneer with a smug grin. "Miss Heartfilia, I do hope that you're comfortable."

I tensed at his emphasis on my last name, but I would not show fear to this man. Not to him. Not to anyone. "Sorry, but drafty cells don't quite cut it for me."

"Ah yes, as an heiress, I bet you are used to more luxurious housing. I have an opulent room that would suit your tastes much more than this dusty old cell, but you have to agree to my terms first."

"I'm not interested in what you're selling."

Jose ignored me. "Your father has offered a handsome price for your safe return."

"So that's what this is about."

"If you would stop interrupting and let me finish, I could tell you about…"

"Does it bother you?"

"YES IT DOES!" He took a deep breath and released it through his nose. "Miss Heartfilia, I am offering you a way to get back at your father for doing such a thing to you. Join me, and we can drain your father of everything owns."

Drain my father? I mean yeah I hate him for everything he's done since mom died, but to rip his fortune from him? He and mom built that company from the ground up. They did it so that I could have a better life. Even if he places more value on his bank account than he does me, it started out as a way to give me the very best. Once upon a time, dad would have happily given up everything to save mom. Even if Makarov were to give me this offer, I would say no. My father has become the very thing he swore to never be, but I won't destroy what my parents created out of love for me. My eyes, which had closed in thought, shot open to glare at the dark man. "No. You can take your offer and stick it where the sun don't shine, you parasitic asswipe!"

"I wouldn't pass up such a deal if I were you, girl! I am offering a fifty-fifty cut on the fortune we take from your father."

I needed to get out of here! A plan formed in my mind. It wasn't the greatest, but I'm feeling a little desperate. "I'll think about it, but first I have a request."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"I really need to go to the bathroom!"

Jose gaped in blatant shock. He tried slamming his mask back on, but he was visibly shaken. "Ha! As if I'd fall for that old trick."

"Come on! I'm dying here!"

He blanched and then a cocky smirk appeared on his face. He pulled a bucket out of seemingly nowhere. He set it on the ground. "Alright, but you have to relieve yourself in here. Until you agree to my terms, you're not leaving this cell."

' _A bucket… I can work with that.'_ I stood up and fiddled with my skirt. "Okay."

Jose went pale. "You're really going to go in here?! How unladylike! Oh well, I'll turn my back. No tricks now! I'm a Wizard Saint and I could… **AH!** "

He released a high pitched shriek, not unlike that of a young girl's, when my foot swung up into his crotch with all the force I could muster. I smiled at my victory as the man curled up on the floor. "There's a reason that trick is still in the book! It still works on idiots like you!" I ran towards the window and caught myself before I fell. I was standing what seemed like ten stories off the ground. Probably more. I searched the area for anything to catch my fall only to find rocks, rocks, boulders, and pointy rocks. A fall from this height would surely kill me. "Shit…"

"There is no escape." Jose wheezed. "You can jump to your death or stay here and rot like the worthless piece of Fairy trash you are!"

A trio of colors on the horizon caught my attention. Yellow, pink, and black. In the air above them was a speck of blue a bit darker than the sky. My heart soared at the thought of my children coming to save me. Natsu, I guess, was just a bonus. A bit of muscle to help out if Jose sent his lackeys after us. From how fast those dots were moving, they'd be here soon. I just had to stall Jose for a minute longer. I spun on the ball of my foot and faced the old man head on. "You know what, Jose? You're right. Partially."

"I usually am, but to what are you referring?"

"I am a Fairy, but I am in no way trash. That position is awarded to you and anyone who is stupid enough to follow you and believe your rancid lies. No, I am a member of Fairy Tail and I am damn proud of it! And I would rather die a thousand deaths than ever form an allegiance with Phantom garbage like you!" I snuck a peek behind me. They were still too far, but my time has run out. It was do or die. "Still as stupid as your father, I see."

As I threw myself backwards and began my descent, I heard his confused scream. "What does that even mean?!"

Air rushed past my ears, drowning out all sounds. Not that I'm really missing anything. It's not like a symphony was playing out here or anything. This place is a barren wasteland. Like Jose's mind. Though I thought I could detect the hum of a cello in one of the windows as I fell past. Must have been my imagination. Because there is really nothing out here. Nothing but that old fart's tower.

"LUKAS! TITAN!"

A pair of tiny arms hooked under my shoulders and held me aloft. "Wow Lugi, you're really heavy. Maybe if weren't so fat, carrying you would be easy."

"SHUT UP, YOU DAMN RODENT! I'M NOT FAT!"

"Oops!" I slipped from his grasp and resumed my plummet. Thankfully, Happy had lowered me down far enough that I was able to land safely. Not that Natsu would have allowed me that dignity. Instead, the bastard caught me as if I were some damsel that need saving. Well guess what, fucker? I've been taking care of myself since my mother died and I intend to keep it that way! Who needs men?!

"Put me down this instant or I'll knock out the few brain cells you have left."

"MOMMY!"

Two small bodies collided with Natsu's legs and sent us all to the ground. Lukas and Titan clambered over me, shouting their questions about my health and injuries I might have obtained during my kidnap. I nuzzled their heads, unable to touch them seeing as my hands were still tied behind my back. Titan noticed this and cut my limbs loose with a finger-turned-razor. I hugged my sons close and thanked whatever deity was listening that brought them to me safe and sound. "I missed you boys so much! I hope you two haven't caused any trouble while I was gone."

"I thought we were never going to see you again! Natsu said that we should've called dad, but he would kill me if he found out you got kidnapped under my watch."

I stroked Lukas' head. "No, honey. Laxus would never hurt you. Especially over something that was out of your control. I shouldn't have gone out on my own like that, but I did and I paid for it. I'm just glad it was a few hours in a cell and not my life that was the price. Even if most of that time was spent unconscious."

Titan buried his face into my neck. "As much as I love being held by you again, we have to get out of here. We have to get back to the Guild and tell the others."

I squeezed my youngest closer and pressed a kiss to his hair. "Oh, Titan. Always the sensible one. You're right. We have to move quickly. Jose could still send his foot soldiers out and I don't have my Keys."

We all climbed to our feet and began running.

"Lukas put them on your bed for when we got you back. I'm really sorry we didn't think to bring them. Now you're completely defenseless."

Unfortunately, what they said is true. I had left my whip in my closet this morning since I had planned to stay inside for the day. That's the last time I ever leave the house unprepared. "I still have my Lucy Kick. Besides, I got you two by my side. I know my sons will protect me just fine. I'll be sure to tell Laxus all about your bravery when he gets home. He'll be very proud of you both."

Lukas threw his fists in the air. "Yeah! I can't wait until dad gets home! Wait a minute... On second thought, let's keep this to ourselves."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Declaration of War

(Lucy pov)

Night had fallen on Magnolia and we were safe and sound in our home. Lukas and Titan kept me pinned to the bed, sleeping away the frightening hours they spent looking for me. The only thing out of place was the pink headed dimwit snoring on my couch. His exceed lay curled on his head, mumbling about his favorite meal under his breath. I silently called out Virgo and asked her to turn out the light. She did so quickly, also picking up the dishes from dinner and dessert and tidying up my room. She helped me shift under the covers without waking my sons and bid us sweet dreams.

I took solace in the warm, small bodies flanking me. Gaining consciousness in a cell you had never seen before and meeting the man that put you there could really put a girl on edge. For a few seconds, I thought I would never see my family again.

Oh well. No use dwelling over it. What's done is done. I'm back home and my family is safe.

I woke up in the same state of mind even with my boys climbing over me, screaming for me to make breakfast. Never mind the fact that they could bloody well do it themselves just fine. The combination of three Dragon Slayers and and exceed had me clearing out nearly my entire fridge and pantry. I wrote a list of things to get at the store and stuck it to the fridge. Looks like we'll be dining at the Guild until I have the funds to restock on food. Natsu bounced down the streets while my sons and I trotted behind. I looked down at my boys and thanked the Stars that I was with them again. At that moment, nothing could have brought me down.

Then we got to the Guild.

It was silent and riddled with giant metal poles. Fairy Tail was… quiet. That's not normal. The rambunctious crowds and massive brawl clouds was normal. Hissed whispers, grave expressions, and the gloomy atmosphere had me on edge. What was wrong? Besides the obvious destruction of the Guild? I mean everyone has done a bit of damage to it at least once. It's normal if a bit excessive this time, but we could fix it no problem. Yesterday, everyone had been so happy for my return. They drank and partied, celebrating my rescuers and my brave escape. They laughed as I told them what I had done before jumping out the window. Master said that Jose could use a good kick in the balls. Apparently, Jose was a bit of a sour sport. He retailed us of the battle between he and Jose from many years ago. Makarov won, no surprise there, and Jose had stalked off like a petulant child and held a grudge ever since.

We were so happy last night. What could have happened to make them like this?

Mira shuffled out of the infirmary. She saw us at the door and offered us a ghost of her real smile. "Oh, good morning. How did you sleep, Lucy?"

"Never mind that! What's going on? Why is everyone so upset? And the poles..."

Gray slammed a fist on a table. "We found Team Shadow Gear chained to a tree and beaten half to death. Levy, Jet, and Droy still haven't woken up."

"The Phantom's mark was painted on Levy's abdomen in their blood."

"And some asshole destroyed our Guild!"

My hands clasped over my mouth and tears stung my eyes. Levy? Tiny, little, book loving Levy? The one who asked me about my novel last night? I still remember the look of pure elation on her face when I promised her that she would be the first to read it. The Hall could be rebuilt, we've done it so many times we've lost count, but Levy… couldn't be replaced. Lukas and Titan had gone silent in shock, clinging to my legs. Natsu was trembling in rage beside me. "Why the hell are we laying around here then?! Let's go beat 'em up for what they've done!"

Erza shot to her feet, sword in hand. "Natsu is right! We cannot allow these atrocities to go unpunished!"

All of a sudden, the pressure in the air exploded. Makarov walked out of the infirmary, his eyes white and his energy simmering around him like an aura of unimaginable power. " **No one harms my brats like this without retaliation! First kidnapping Lucy and now team Shadow Gear! Phantom Lord has declared war on Fairy Tail and we will answer!** "

The Guild screamed their agreement. All of them were preparing for war. A war that is my fault. "Guys, there's something I have to tell you."

Erza placed a metal clad hand on my shoulder. "I know how much you want to go, but you must remain here with your children. Jose has already kidnapped you once and that must mean you are a target. I have no doubts that he will use your sons to make you cooperate. Stay here and watch over Team Shadow Gear with Mira."

Lukas pushed himself between us. "If you would just listen to mom, she…!"

"Erza's right, kid." Gray stripped out of his shirt. "Jose is a very bad man. The safest place for you is here. You may be strong, but this is war."

" **Let's go!** "

Makarov led his Guild out the doors. They would not stop until they reached the closest Phantom Guild Hall and razed it to the ground. I watched my friends and family run off to face an opponent without even knowing the reason behind their attacks. If they knew I was the reason for their suffering…

"It'll be okay, mom."

I looked down at Titan. My sweet, little Titan.

"Everything will be fine. You'll see."

I sniffed and forced my tears back. "Yes. We have to believe in our family. They won't allow anything to hurt us. Not anymore."

Lukas paced the floor and threw his hands in the air. "Bah! What's it matter how much we're liked if they don't shut their damn mouths and listen?!"

Mira heaved a sigh and set three milkshakes on the bar. "Come on, guys. Let's all try to relax. This isn't a time to be bickering with one another. We have to stand united against our enemy. Jose is a powerful man with the morality of a thief. Phantom Lord is considered a borderline Dark Guild due to the way he runs it."

Lukas climbed up the stool. "What does his life span have to do with anything?"

I giggled and helped Titan onto his own chair. "Not mortality. Morality. It means a person's distinction between right and wrong. For example, All three of us have good morals. We help others without expecting anything in return because we care. Then there are people like Jose who have bad morals. Those people gain a person's trust and then manipulates them for their own purposes. Jose is the kind of man that would throw you to the wolves to save his own skin."

"And you would never do that, right mom?"

I kissed Titan's head. "Right. And you two wouldn't either. We stick by each other through thick and thin. Until the very end." Both boys nodded in affirmation and slurped on their milkshakes. I leaned against the bar between them and played with my own drink. "Mira, there is something I have to tell you…. to tell everyone."

Mira set down a clean mug and started the next one. She tried sending me a reassuring smile, but the anger and worry was clear in her sky blue eyes. "What's up?"

I pushed away the melting beverage, keeping my gaze on the counter. "I lied to you all when I came here. My last name isn't Heart."

The barmaid dropped her mug. "Oh Mavis…. Are you a spy? Did Phantom Lord send you here to cause trouble?"

 _That_ made me look up. "What?! No! No, nothing like that. No."

Her shoulders relaxed and she picked up the mug again. "Well, whatever it is can't be that bad then. At least you're not a spy."

"No, but I am the reason Fairy Tail is going to war."

Mira chuckled, "Well, of course we are, Lucy! They kidnapped you and hurt our family! We cannot let that go unpunished."

"No, Mira. I am the reason for this war! Phantom Lord wouldn't have attacked you all if I hadn't joined! _I_ am the reason poor Levy was hurt!"

Mira set her cup and rag down. "Lucy, what makes you say that? Jose has been looking for a reason to attack us ever since Master beat him in a battle. Jose really doesn't like to lose and Master…"

"Don't you get it, Mira! My father paid him to get me back! He is using me as an excuse to hurt you! If I had never joined, this wouldn't have happened! If I had just stayed home, nobody would have gotten hurt!"

"But momma," Titan crawled under my arm and snuggled into my side. "If you had stayed at home, we would have never met you. And you would be married to a pompous, fat prick."

Lukas cuddled my other side. "Yeah. If you hadn't shown up, that old hag would have handed us off to that good for nothing Magic Council. Without you, I never would have met my dad. I'm happy that we're here, mom. None of this is your fault."

"They're right, Lucy. We are happy to have you here. This is where you belong."

I smiled tearfully at the white haired maiden. "Thank you. I know I don't deserve it, but thank you so much."

Mira's grin grew wider. "Why don't we start over. "Hello. I'm Mirajane Strauss. My friends call me Mira. What's your name?"

I grasped the hand she held out. "Hi there. I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

We shook hands. Mira returned to her duties. "Heartfilia. Heartfilia. Where have I heard that name before?"

"I would be surprised if you hadn't heard it before. Let me give you a hint. The railways and train system is my father's crowning achievement."

Mira gasped. "Wait. Heartfilia? As in _the_ Heartfilia?"

I grimaced at the excitement in her voice. "That's me. Heir to the Heartfilia Konzern and Railways."

Mira gaped in astonishment at my confession. "You're… You're… The Heartfilia Konzern is said to be wealthier than the King himself! What in the hell are doing in a Magic Guild?! If I were you, I'd…!"

"Be married off to the highest bidder." I scowled at the thought of the man my father had 'chosen for me. "As an heiress, I was given the very best. I wore the best dresses, ate the finest foods, and attended the most opulent parties. All the girls looked at me with envy and the men with desire. I was Lucky Lucy Heartfilia, the girl that everyone aspired to be. I had everything that I ever wanted and not what I truly _needed_. My so called girl friends gossiped about me and spread vicious rumors to make themselves look better. I had many suitors, but each one only wanted me for the wealth and beautiful children I could provide. And just as it is with common men, matrimony does not mean monogamy! Once you pop out a kid and your body isn't as pretty or as tight anymore, they take a mistress and expect their wife to be fine with it! Does that mean that the wife could take a lover for herself? Ha! Not unless she wanted to be ridiculed, divorced, and disowned by her own family to save themselves from the shame of the double standard life style of the rich and famous! I would rather die a thousand different deaths, each more painful than the last, than ever return to my father! Blood or no, I will not allow myself to be sold like a doll for breeding!"

Lukas raised his fist into the air. "We won't let him!"

I chuckled and patted his head. "Thanks, baby."

"If mom is marrying anyone, it's gonna be dad!"

I spat out the mouthful of milkshake I had only just begun drinking. I choked and coughed, trying to expel the little bit of beverage that slid down the wrong pipe. I felt little hands slapping my back in an attempt to help. When I finally regained the ability to speak, I turned on my oldest son. "What the hell makes you say that? Laxus and I aren't… Laxus doesn't see me in that way, honey. Just because we aren't married doesn't make us any less your parents."

Mira. Oh Mavis, Mira had a dark, demonic gleam in her eyes. She scared the living fuck out of me. More so than Jose ever could. Stars above! Who is this beast?! Where's Mira?! This isn't Mira! This is a matchmaking Demon from the deepest pits of Tartarus! No… Even Tartarus couldn't create something this evil! "Mira…"

"So you have feelings for Laxus?"

I felt so small under her glowing gaze. "N-N-No! I n-never said that!"

"But you don't deny it! He said you and Laxus should get married and you said Laxus doesn't see you as a wife! You never said you don't see him as a husband!"

I have to make my stand now! I must stop this before it spins out of control! "Well, I'm sure any woman would be lucky to have him as a partner, but I…"

"I KNEW IT!" Mira shouted with glee and leaned over the bar and into my face. "Don't you worry, Lucy! I'll get you two together! And then you can have more babies! I can see them now! Blonde haired, blue eyed babies! Blonde haired, brown eyed babies!"

"Now wait a damn minute, Mira! Just because I found the father of my adopted son doesn't mean I have to marry him. What if we find Titan's father? Do you expect me to marry both of them?"

Mira was practically salivating. "So many babies! I bet Titan's daddy is a dark haired hunk! He has to be to produce such an adorable little boy! I don't think you'd mind marrying two studs. In fact, I think it turns you on a bit."

My face flamed at her insinuation. "Mira! Not in front of my sons! You're giving them ideas! Me and Laxus are good friends! That's it!"

"But it's destiny! Come on, Lucy! Did you plan on being a mother so early on? Why did you adopt two children, hm? Was it a spur of the moment thing or were you heading in that direction and you just so happened to see these two rascals? Fate led you to them and dropped Natsu in your lap. He recognized Lukas' scent was similar to Laxus' in a way only siblings and offspring can match! This is your destiny, Lucy! Except your two lovers and make me more babies!"

I stared dumbly at the female. "You're a real nutcase. You know that, right?"

Mira scoffed at my brush off and moved to the next glass. "You know I'm right. I bet that Titan's father is closer than you think. You are going to run into him and you're going to have a passionate love affair with the fathers of your children. I'm kind of jealous."

"Okay! That's our que to check in on the injured! Come on, boys. If you promise to be careful and not spill, you can bring your milkshakes."

Lukas and Titan grabbed their refilled glasses and followed me into the small infirmary. Titan brushed up against my leg. "Mom, do you really think we'll meet my dad soon? What if Mira is right? What if he's on his way here right now?"

I offered him a smile and ran my fingers through his spiky, black hair. "Mira is a whackjob, honey. She has a romantic view of the world that just isn't realistic."

Titan slumped over. "But she could be right, couldn't she?"

My heart pulsed in my chest and I kneeled down to my son's level. "I suppose there's a chance. Who knows? He might even be in this very city, wandering the streets and thinking about starting a family."

Titan beamed. "Yeah! I bet he's the most amazing and strongest guy ever!"

I chuckled and pressed a kiss to his nose. "I _know_ he is."

(unknown pov)

All other sounds in the Hall faded as I chomped down the scrap metal. I could feel my Magic replenishing. I had drained a lot with my little project on the weak Fairies Guild Hall. The Fairies I had found were fun to play with, but that drained me a little more. It felt good to feel my Magic container filling again with pure iron. I swear nothing could make me happier in this moment.

Except finding the source of that strange scent I came across.

It had been late and we were all on a mission, so I didn't have time to investigate. I had finished up with the Hall and was on the hunt for stray Fairies. We were walking along Strawberry street, fucking Strawberry street, when my superior sense of smell picked up a familiar scent. It smelled like… me. But not me. I had never been on the street before and I was more than a little curious. There was the scent of metal and mountains, my scent, and Strawberry and vanilla with the tiniest hint of honeysuckle. My inner Dragon, the voice of my instincts, stirred at the smell and urged me to find the source. It was almost like it _needed_ to find out who or what carried that scent. Unfortunately, one of my impromptu Team mates on the roof spotted a trio of Fairies. I was forced to abandon the trail and it pissed me off to no end. My beast wasn't happy. I vowed to take out my frustration on the Fairies quickly and get back to the trail, but Jose called us back.

Even now, I could feel my inner beast pacing in his cage. He was very antsy and desired to go back to Magnolia. I honestly didn't know why he was so dead set on it, but he had never steered me wrong before. If he thinks it's important I find the source of that scent, than it should be my top priority. As soon as we crush the pesky Fairy trash, I'll go hunting for… whatever is my beast wants me to hunt. A person? It smelled like a person. I don't think an object could carry a scent so strong that it could leave a trail like that.

One thing was for certain. My beast wouldn't rest until we found whatever it is we are searching for. No matter how long it takes.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Captured Once More

(Lucy pov)

The others returned several hours later, carrying a comatose Master. A strange and grumpy pink haired woman came and took up residence in the infirmary. Everyone stayed in the Guild throughout the night to hear her verdict on Makarov's health. With the morning came her news. Things were not looking bright. A severe draining spell was used on Makarov and had him at death's door. Porlyusica was able to stabilize him, but his Magic just wasn't there. We all sat in the damaged Hall, thinking of ways to nullify Fairy Tail's newest threat. I was just thinking that the day couldn't possibly get any worse.

And then a giant ass fucking robot came knocking at our door.

Everyone poured out the front doors, intent on stopping whatever this asshole had planned. These pricks destroyed our home, hurt our friends, and dared to hold me captive! I don't care how much Jude paid them! I will fight to the death to stay here!

"Greetings puny little Fairies! I am Master Jose and I have a proposition for you." The air was filled with the static of an intercom and the stupid fucker's voice. "One of your members isn't who she says she is. Her father has paid me rather handsomely for her safe return. Hand over Miss Lucy Heartfilia and I will leave peacefully. If you refuse, I will destroy your very city and take her by force. You have three minutes to decide."

Oh Mavis, no! I could already feel their eyes on me! They're going to hand me over! I can understand why. Who would want to risk their home for a girl that lied to them? I'm going home and I'll be forced into a miserable marriage! Father is going to take my Keys away! _'I don't want to be lonely anymore!'_

"Never!"

I looked up at the sound of Erza's voice. There she stood, front and center, speaking up against our giant foe.

"Lucy is a member of Fairy Tail! She is our family now! We will never give her up! Not for all the money in the world and especially not to a man like you!"

The Mages around me cheered. They crowded around me, blocking me from the Phantom robot's view. Tears fell down my cheeks in rivulets. I couldn't believe these people would protect me like this. Even when they found out I had lied to them about my identity, they still want to protect me. Hands against my thighs made me look down. Lukas and Titan were clinging to my legs, eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "Don't worry, momma. We won't let them take you."

"This is our home now."

I smiled and rubbed their heads, taking comfort in their tiny, child strength.

Lukas nuzzled my bare flesh. "Besides, daddy won't let anything happen to us! He'll come and beat up these fuckers for even thinking about taking you!"

I sweatdropped and prayed that Mira hadn't heard him.

The speaker crackled to life. "I see. Well then, I suppose I'll have to tell Mr. Heartfilia that his poor daughter died in the crossfire. Goodbye, Fairy Tail!"

A long canon came out of the front of the building and pointed directly at us.

Erza equipped into what she called Adamantine Armor. It was all blacks and blues and had two giant shield-like protrusions connected to her arm gauntlets. Mira pulled me and my children to the back of the Guild, away from all the chaos. "Lucy, you have to take your kids and go. Reedus will lead you to a hide-out. You and your sons will be safe there while we fight off Phantom Lord."

Lukas hissed at the taller Mage. "What?! No way! We are staying here!"

Mira shook her head. "Phantom Lord is after Lucy. If she stays here, it's a possibility that they can take her while the rest of us are distracted. You boys have to protect your mother to best of your ability. Just not here."

Titan scoffed at her condescending tone. I know she wasn't trying to sound that way, but she did. No one took my boys seriously. "So you're telling us to hide like cowards while the rest of you fight to protect mom? I don't think so."

Mira heaved a sigh into our faces.

The last thing I saw was shimmering dust. And then everything went black.

* * *

"This is bullshit! I'm gonna punch Mira in the face when I see her again!"

Lukas was pacing the warehouse like a starving wolf locked in a cage. I understood is aggravation. Part of me wanted to pound the barmaid into the dirt myself, but I couldn't. I know why she did this. She just wants to keep us safe. Of course, she didn't have to assign Reedus as our babysitter.

"How come Titan got to go get your Keys? I'm dying in here! I need to move!"

"You are moving, sweetheart. And I sent Titan because I know he will go in, grab them, and come back. You, on the other hand, would run off and join the fight."

Lukas fell to his knees. "No I wouldn't! I could've gotten your Keys!"

"Lukas," I smiled knowingly at the blond. "I know you. Once the fight came into view, you would have taken off like a rocket."

The eight year-old planted his face on my lap. "Moooooooom! Just let me…..!" He cut off mid-sentence. He shot up and sniffed the air, cocking his head side to side.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Mom… I think we've got company."

Reedus stood up and took a stance in the center of the room. I pulled my son in for a hug, bringing his head close enough to hear my soft whisper. "Lukas, I need you to leave and find Titan. Stay with each other, and no matter what, stay out of the battle. Can you do that for me?"

Lukas pulled back, tears in his stormy eyes. "But mom…"

"Aww… How sweet."

All three of us looked up into the rafters. Three Phantoms were perched upon the beams. Well, two were crouching on the wooden planks and a dark haired man was hanging upside down from his feet. I was questioning how in the hell he was able to do that when his tanned companions jumped from the rafters. The man, bald and wearing glasses, looked a lot like the woman with a jester's hat and a green jewel embedded on her forehead. Seriously, they look like siblings. When Reedus moved to attack, the bald man sent a wave of sound at the larger male. Poor Reedus was knocked out.

The woman looked between the two of us. "Okay, how old are you?"

"She adopted me, you ass hat!"

The dark haired man, most likely the leader, laughed and landed on the ground in a graceful flip. "Kids got a mouth on him."

"No shit, captain obvious! Now why don't you take your pets and piss off!"

The two siblings glared at Lukas. "Who are you calling pets?!"

Their leader threw his head back and laughed. This son of a bitch _laughed_. How dare this Phantom garbage mock me! "You know what? I like this kid. Which is why I'm not gonna hurt ya. I'm just here for the heiress. Hand her over and we'll be on our way."

Lukas' face went dark as he took a stance in front of me. His voice had gone quiet and radiated murderous intent. "There is no way I'm letting you take my mom. If you want her, you'll have to go through me."

The woman grimaced. "Gajeel, I don't feel comfortable with this. He's just a kid."

The dark haired man, Gajeel, nodded. "I know. I don't like it either, but orders are orders. Master said to retrieve Heartfilia at any cost."

I tried to pull Lukas behind me, but he shook off my hand. "No, mom. Dad told me to protect my family and I will. I'm the man of the house! It's my duty!"

The bald man snickered. "He… He said duty."

Gajeel smacked him upside the head. "Look kid, I don't wanna hurt you. Even I've got a few morals. Just stand aside."

"No! As long as you try to take my mother from me, I will keep fighting! I won't let you take her! **Lightning Dragon's Roar!** " A stream of his Magic erupted from his mouth and flew towards the Phantom trio. Gajeel was able to dodge the attack, but his two lackeys were struck head on. Both fell to the floor in sizzling, twitching heaps. Gajeel turned towards us.

"Dammit, kid! Just hand her over!"

"Never! **Lightning Dragon's Roar!** "

The two Phantoms got up, groaning about their twitchy muscles. Gajeel noticed and shouted his orders. "Keep the kid busy while I grab the chick! Don't hurt him!"

"Got it!" They confirmed at the same time and moved in on my son. I tried to keep us together, shielding him from any attacks, but he wouldn't have it. A mirror barrier came between us. I was left at the mercy of Gajeel while fought the other two.

"Lukas!" I tried to run around the long glass wall, but Gajeel grabbed me.

"Sorry about this." He almost looked apologetic as he lifted his fist and slammed it into the side of my head.

For the second time today, I was knocked unconscious.

* * *

I woke up in another cell-like room, hands tied behind my back once more, only bigger and decorated with a chair that resembled a throne. The man I had grown to despise was perched on the cushions, looking like the cat that caught the canary. He stood in front of a microphone, beginning another little rant. "Hello again, Fairy Tail. I thought I'd just let you all know we've got something of yours." He shot a dark grin at the man beside me. "Gajeel, if you please."

The heavily pierced man gaped at his Guild Master. "Sir, she's got a kid down there. I'm not going to scar a little boy for life to get a reaction from the Fairy trash."

"Two." I corrected quietly. "I have two."

Jose's eye twitched. "I was not making a request, Gajeel. Show that garbage down there just how worthless one of their own is! Show them the weakness of one of their precious family members!"

Gajeel glanced down at me. "Two?"

I nodded. "I adopted them both. Though I didn't birth them, I love them as if I did."

Gajeel's eyes glinted dangerously. He faced his Guild Master with calm dignity. "Master, I won't traumatize two children for your own amusement."

"Watch it, boy! It sounds as if you are objecting me. Do as you're told!" Gajeel kept his mask in place and stood frozen with his arms crossed. An obvious act of defiance. Jose bellowed in rage and stormed towards us. He wrapped his hand around my bicep and pulled me over to the microphone. "Fine! I'll do it myself! Since this is your first offence, I'll let it slide. Attention, Fairy trash! I have a little something of yours!"

I leaned ignored the stinging pain as he pulled my hair and spoke into the microphone with the smoothest voice I could manage. Thanks to my years of strict training, my voice was pretty calm for a hostage. "Hey guys. How's it going? Are my boys alright?"

"Lucy?!" Erza's voice echoed in the room. "What are you doing in there?!"

"Mommy! Mommy! I've got your Keys!"

I almost cried at the sound of my youngest son's voice. "Titan! Stay with your brother! Don't try to anything stu…!"

Jose released my arm and backhanded me. I flew through the air, hitting a wall with a sickening crack. Thank the Gods it was just my back popping! On the bright side, that kink in my back was gone. "Let it be known throughout Fiore that this was the day that Fairy Tail fell to Phantom Lord! Today is the day I wipe the lowest scum from the face of the earth! And you want to know why?! Because my father was a smart fucking guy and he taught me everything I know!"

The siblings from the warehouse gaped at him. "Wait… What?"

The speakers crackled with what sounded suspiciously like laughter. Titan's voice bounced off the walls "Damn. I missed the detonation. At least I got to hear the aftershocks. Do it again, mom! I want to hear his mind explode!"

"Don't worry, Luce! We're coming to save you!"

 _'Natsu.'_

"Hang in there, Lucy!"

 _'Gray.'_

"What the hell does he mean 'do it again'?"

 _'The Phantom lady.'_

Jose turned to me with a dark smirk. "How does it feel, Miss Heartfilia? How does it feel to know I've won?"

' _This is for you, Titan.'_ I climbed to my feet, wincing at the throbbing bruise that was starting to form on my back. _'Lose one pain and gaining another. Story of a mother's life.'_ "It kind of sucks, but you're right. You're totally right. You are just right about everything. I could even be wrong about that, but you know." I planted my left foot on the ground. Click.

Jose preened under my false flattery, not even realizing he was falling into the same trap twice. "I am. I am right. And it feels so damn good. You know, you could learn a thing or two from me."

"Oh please, do go on!" My hands were tied behind my back so I couldn't move them. Oh well. At least I can walk.

"No no no! I couldn't possibly. Well, I suppose I could, but I've got things to do. Fairy Tail isn't going to destroy itself! Element four! Take your places! We're going to cast the Abyss Break and wipe Magnolia off the map!" He strolled towards the door, strutting like the pompous peacocks I've met growing up.

"You're as masculine as your mother!" I called out to him softly. The man froze mid-step for a second before resuming his cocky gate.

"That makes no sense. Bye!"

A man with black and white hair stared at me with a puzzled look on his tattooed face. "As a member of Fairy Tail, are you not obligated to support your Guild even in the face of certain peril? Is Fairy Tail not about familial bonds as they so claim?"

I shot a glare at the man wearing way too much red. "How many peacocks has that dumbass got up in here? Which of the wealthy families did you come from, pyro?"

The man blushed and looked away.

"And for your information, Fairy Tail is a family and I do support them. I was just toying with your Master, planting a destroyer of worlds into his cerebellum." I gave him a playful smirk when he peeked at me. "Didn't he give you orders?"

The Element Four left with curious and fearful frowns.

* * *

Who caught the Dane Cook reference?

-SPN :3


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: I humbly apologize for the delay. A lot of things on my plate along with working on _Gift of the Dragon God_. That's right! I'm working on it! Anyway, don't be surprised if it takes awhile for updates. Enjoy chap. 16.

I still don't own shit. Just to let you know.

* * *

Chapter 16

Dragon Instinct

(Lukas pov)

As soon as Mira and Cana left, I began to cry. I failed. I failed my father! Mom is gone and it's all my fault! I promised dad that I would protect mom and I failed! What if they were torturing her right now? What if she's already dead?!

"Laxus! Dad, I need your help!" I punched the table in my rage. "Daddy!"

A lacrima on the table lit up. The tears made everything blurry, but I could still see my father in the small crystal. "Lukas! What's wrong? Why are you calling from the Guild lacrima? Where's…?"

"She's gone! Those Phantom jerks took her away!" I was ashamed that my father could see me crying, but I couldn't stop.

"What? What do you mean? Calm down, Lukas. Tell me what's going on."

I sniffled and rubbed my face. "Yesterday, the Master of Phantom Lord took mommy away and Natsu helped us rescue her. Now they've come back and they got her again! The Guild is a wreck and I heard Mira say that they're planning on killing us all with some kind of spell called Abyss Break! I failed you, dad!"

"Did you do your best to protect her?" I nodded, more tears pouring down my face. "Then you didn't fail me."

I hated myself for sobbing in front of my dad. I don't want him to think I'm weak. "I don't know what to do, dad! Tell me what to do!"

"I'm on my way home, Lukas. I'll save Lucy. Go find your brother and head home. I'll come get you as soon as it's over."

"But I want to help! I want to beat those bastards up for taking mom!"

I heard him sigh. My vision was still too blurry to see him. "Alright. Alright. You can fight, but you have to stay with everyone else! If you so much as even think you can't handle anymore or you're running low on Magic, grab Titan and book it home!"

I nodded and wiped away the last of my tears. "Okay, dad. I'll make you proud."

"I'm already proud of you, Lukas. I'll be home soon."

The connection cut off. I sniffled again and ran upstairs. "Titan! Titan! Come on, bro! Dad told us to fight until he… Titan?"

That's weird. We ran into each other on the street and came here together. He was sucking down a milkshake before I went downstairs to cry alone. The tall glass on the counter was half empty and his scent led outside. Peering out the remains of the doors and into the lull in the battle, I couldn't see him. I even searched through the crowd. He wasn't here.

"Hey! Has anyone seen Happy?!"

The purple haired girl named Laki panted out an answer for Natsu. "I… saw him… flying Titan into… the robot thing….."

My heart stopped as I spun to look at the Phantom's transformed headquarters.

"Uh oh."

(Lucy pov)

Sue and Boze, the two that had assisted in my kidnapping, learned real quick that I did not like them. I don't give a flying fuck if they didn't cause my son physical harm. They took me from him and that's enough to emotionally damage anyone, no matter what age you are. Listening as your parent is taken away must be horrifying. So the two stayed as far from me as possible while nursing their new bruises. I settled for sitting quietly on the floor and waiting for the opportune moment for escape. Though Gajeel's staring was really starting to unnerve me. "Can I help you with something?"

"What's with the scent?"

' _Uh… What?'_ "Come again? Are you saying I stink?"

The man sighed. "No. You smell fine. Great, actually. Really sweet, like a dessert. I'm talking about the scent that's coating you."

' _What is he… Oh no!'_ "Can you be more specific?"

"It smells like me and you with a hint of honeysuckle."

I prayed to whatever deity was listening that this wasn't who I thought it was. He looked so much like Titan though that I wasn't too hopeful. "Hm. So, um, what kind of Magic do you use?"

"I'm 'Black Steel' Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer."

' _Iron Dragon….. Oh, fuck me sideways, upside down, and up against a fucking wall!'_ "Oh. That's cool. Did you do all those piercings yourself? They look great! By the way, why go by 'Black Steel'? Iron is strong on it's own and Steel is a combination of different elements that…"

"You're rambling." He crawled closer, his ruby eyes never straying from my face. "You know something."

"I know lots of things."

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing! I'm hiding nothing!"

"You answered too quickly and your heart is racing a mile a minute."

I scooted back from his looming form. My attempt to gain distance was in vain. He just kept following me. "That does not mean I'm lying!"

"Your voice went up an octave. You're definitely lying. What do you know?"

My back hit the wall. I was stuck between a rock and a scary motherfucker. I opened my mouth to fend him off when a window shattered and two small bodies flew inside. Black and blue blurred together as they crashed into the floor and skipped along the ground. They slowed to a stop and the black blob stood up, taking a more human shape. "I'm here to save you, mommy!"

Happy's groan was muffled by the floor.

"Get away from my mother, you….!" My son's nose flared.

Gajeel and Titan had a stare off. The only things that moved were their noses, testing the air around the other. Sue and Boze were looking between the two. "Holy shit! It's like looking at a mini Gajeel! With how closely that kid resembles him, you'd almost they were brothers!"

"Or father and son." I muttered under my breath.

Gajeel cocked his head, no doubt catching my quiet statement.

Titan took a hesitant step forward. "Daddy?"

Gajeel leaned closer. "Son?"

Titan glowed like the sun as he threw himself into Gajeel's open arms. The older man was just as bright holding his son. Sue and Boze gawked at the sheer amount of happiness on the man's face. Titan started chattering away into his father's ear, talking about how lonely and jealous he had been of his brother and how happy he was to have finally found his daddy. Gajeel appeared more than content to listen to his new found son ramble on about anything and everything. The burden that had been weighing on my heart lifted completely. Their meeting had gone so much better than the Lukas' and that is all I could have ever asked for. Titan not only met his father, but the man was ecstatic to have him. Maybe now my boys could truly heal and they could have the family they always wanted.

The joyful and tear-jerking moment, as demonstrated by Sue, was interrupted by the only female of the Element Four stumbling into the room. She looked like hell chewed her up and spat her out into a den of lions. Gajeel turned his bright eyes on his Guildmate. "Look, Juvia! I have a son! Look at him! He's like a mini-me!"

The bluenette didn't have the energy to look surprised. Instead she waved her hand in acknowledgement and stuck her head out the door. "Gray! Your blonde friend is in here! With a man that looks like Gajeel but isn't him!"

"Say what?" The Ice Mage came running in. "Who the fuck is that?!"

"Hi, Frost Dick! This is my dad!"

Natsu flew through another window, creating an even bigger mess. "Happy! Luce!"

"Uncle Natsu! I found my dad!"

"Look at my son! Everyone look at my son! This is my son!" Gajeel swung his offspring around, flaunting him to anyone who would listen. "My son is so awesome!"

I climbed to my feet and trotted over to the frenemies. "Gray. Natsu. Grab any others still in here and head for the Guild. Be quick and be safe."

Both boys nodded and went on their way, Happy flying Natsu out of a different window and Gray leading the bluenette out of the room. I turned back to see Gajeel tossing a giggling Titan up into the air, catching him, and doing it all over again. I would have been terrified if Gajeel wasn't a Dragon Slayer, but his enhanced senses and reflexes would prevent him from dropping his child. From what Natsu and my boys have told me, I don't think Gajeel's beast would let him hurt Titan. Nope. Dragon Slayers are family oriented and _very_ protective of the ones they love. Gajeel will keep his son safe.

"I'M FUCKING MANLY AS SHIT!"

Everyone in the room, and I'm sure in the entire robot, froze at the muffled shout coming from the upper floors. A smug, little smirk stretched across my face and Titan looked positively thrilled. "Looks like the detonator went off."

I chuckled darkly. "So it did."

Boze leaned against the wall, deep in thought. "You know, he did something like last night around eleven or so. While the S-Classes were off doing something or another, he just exploded out of nowhere. We could hear him shouting in his room about how his father was a 'brilliant man' and then he burst out of his office and started storming all over the place looking for 'that evil, little girl'." His eyes widened and his eyes landed on me. "That… That was you?"

I cackled with sadistic glee.

Gajeel glared at his Guildmates. "What in the hell are you guys talking about?"

"Apparently, little miss heiress is an evil mastermind." Sue had the biggest grin on her face. "Seems to me like she mind raped Master Jose. Poor guy ran all around the Guild looking for the front door. He was so mad he forgot the layout of the building! He cooled down eventually and ordered us not to say a word about his meltdown to anyone else or it would mean our death. We thought about telling you S-Classers, but you guys were too close to him. We were afraid you'd rat us out."

Gajeel looked so sad. "Damn! Do you have a video of it?"

"Nope."

"Dammit! I would have paid anything to see that."

The sound of falling metal echoed through the vents. "Why do we have a kitchen in here?! Where's the Heartfilia bitch?!"

I smiled at the old man's rage. "Don't worry. You'll see it."

Ten seconds later, Jose kicked in the door. His hair was a wild mess and he looked half mad. His eyes narrowed into slits when they landed on me. "You!"

"Can I help you, Master Jose?" I asked sweetly.

His dark painted lips thinned. "Don't act so innocent! You did this to me! You did this to me _twice_! Well guess what! You won't fool me a third time! You want to know why? Because I am smarter than you! Compared you, I am a god!"

I kicked my leg out. "You're right."

"Yes, I'm ri…" Jose's eyes bulged in realization. "NO! I see what you're doing! I'm not falling for it again!"

I batted my eyes innocently. "So you're not right?"

His right eye twitched. "Gajeel! Kill the little bitch! We'll collect our reward and tell Mr. Heartfilia that his daughter got caught in the crossfire."

Titan gasped and jumped to my side. His father was too shocked to notice. "What… Kill her? Master, you never said anything about killing her?"

Jose turned his glare on his subordinate. "That was an order, Gajeel!"

Titan clung to my legs. "Daddy, you can't kill mommy! I won't let you!"

Gajeel held up his hands as if approaching a wild animal. "I'm not going to kill your mom, Titan."

"Gajeel, do not disobey me again!" Jose pointed us. "Kill her!"

The man looked so torn. "But… sir, that's my son! I can't kill his mother!"

Jose shot a chilling grin at my trembling son. "Well, that's wonderful news. I didn't know you had children. Little boy, don't you want to join your father? Come with me and you can be with your father forever."

Titan hissed in warning. "I'll never follow you! Even if it meant giving up my dad!"

Gajeel flinched, his eyes pinned on his son. Jose snarled and tried again. "This is my only invitation, boy. Join us now or die with the whore!"

Titan's arm shifted into metal as he faced the Dark Mage. "Go fuck yourself in the ass with a cactus, dick-muncher!"

Jose sniffed and straightened his jacket. "You heard him, Gajeel. Kill them both."

The older Dragon Slayer went pale. "Master…"

"Do it, Gajeel! That boy refused to join you and now he must die along with the tramp! Unless you want to be stripped of your rank and punished, I suggest you do as you're told and strike them down!" Gajeel backed away, shaking his head in pained denial. Jose roared in fury. "You worthless piece of trash! I picked you up off the street and this is how you repay my kindness?! Fine! I'll do it myself! Once we throw the corpses at the Fairy trash, you're going to wish you had died with them!" Jose lifted his hand and pointed it at us. A ball of Dark Magic encased his hand.

I pulled Titan behind me and curled around him. "Close your eyes, baby."

"Mommy…" He sobbed into my chest.

"SAY GOODBYE!"

I braced myself for impact, hoping that my body would protect Titan from harm. Considering Jose's Magic, that wasn't going to happen.

The sound of a body hitting a metal wall alarmed me. I gave into the temptation to peek when I heard a low, threatening growl. Jose was crumpled on the ground with Gajeel standing between us, covered in iron scales. From what I could see, Gajeel was a truly frightening sight to behold.

"Wow! Mom, dad has scales! Do you think I'll be able to do that?!"

"Not now, baby."

"Why…?" He was interrupted by the shattering of yet another window of the giant wall of glass. A bright streak of yellow lightning struck the ground and took the shape of a burly man. Laxus assumed a defensive stance across from us.

"Lucy! I'm here to save… you…." His voice trailed off as he fully took in the situation. "And you've already been saved."

Titan waved at the Lightning Slayer. "Of course he saved us! He's my dad! Daddy won't let anything happen us!"

I pointed the three open panes. "You couldn't have used the other broken windows?"

Jose groaned and started moving. Laxus cursed and sped toward us. "Time to go!"

Laxus swooped me into a bridal hold, holding his hand out for Titan. The boy ignored him and held his arms out for Gajeel. Without taking his eyes off his Master, Gajeel picked up his son. Both men ran for the wall of windows.

"Gajeel! If you leave with them, you are no longer a member of my Guild!"

The Iron Slayer looked back at the seething Mage. He kept his gaze on Jose as he used his Magic to rid his shoulder of his Guild Mark. "Consider this my resignation."

We jumped out of the room, smirking as Jose bellowed his rage. Laxus reached out to Gajeel summoned his Lightning Body. We zapped through the air, doing a few flips and loops, before landing on the ground. Laxus held me as I fought to regain my breath. My body was still tingling deliciously as I was set on my feet and knocked to the ground by two little bodies. "MOMMY!"

Lukas took up my entire vision, grinning from ear to ear. "Mom! You and dad looked so cool! First you were falling and then you guys turned into lightning! Doesn't it feel awesome! When dad teaches me Lightning Body, I'm going to take you and Titan everywhere and it will be awesome!"

Titan butted Lukas to the side. "Mom! Laxus killed daddy!"

Laxus bristled above us, crouching beside my prone form. "He's not dead. If he didn't have so many damn piercings, it would be easier to retract my Lightning from his body. Look. See? He's getting up." He ignored the soft 'fuck you' from Gajeel.

"Hey guys!" Gray called out as a giant ball of darkness eclipsed the sun. "Can we save the celebrating until _after_ we defeat Phantom Lord?"

" **This ends now, Fairy Tail! Watch as I destroy the Guild of you so called monsters!** " The Phantom robot's speakers blared Jose's voice across all of Magnolia. The shadow ball hovering above the ground grew long arms and pounded the Hall into the dirt. My family cried and screamed at the mindless destruction of our home. My blood iced over in cold fury with each swing of its fists. Jose laughed manically. " **Who's the monster now!** "

I brushed my children off and stood up. "Titan. Keys."

"Sure, mommy." The sweet chime of the metals rang through the air as he placed them in my hand. I searched through the ring until I found the Spirit I was looking for. Someone I hadn't spoken to since we made our contract. My sons gasped at the sight of the gleaming Key.

"Lukas. Titan. Keep our family safe." They nodded and backed away, pulling their protesting father's away and telling the others to give me room. I blew them a kiss before turning to face my foe with deadly intent.

The dead man walking was right about one thing.

This ends now.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Home Is Where The Heart Is

(Gajeel pov)

My inner Dragon had purred like crazy over having found our son.

A son!

I didn't even know I had one, but it was a pleasant surprise.

And then that asshole went and threatened him! My Guild Master, a man that had taken me in and taught me the human customs, threatened to kill my child. And the adopted mother of said child.

The very good looking adoptive mother.

I reacted the way any self-respecting Slayer… No. Any self-respecting _man_ would do and knocked that fucker to the floor! Then Lightning Bug burst through a window, determined to rescue the curvy blonde. I admit it hurt me a little to remove my own Mark from my skin, but there is no way I would serve a man that was prepared to end the life of a mother in front of her child and then off the kid.

Now this woman is waltzing up to a Wizard Saint inside an enormous suit of armor.

Alone.

I didn't care that my senses were still on the fritz (thanks, Sparky!). I had to do something before she got hurt. Jose doesn't play around. He'll kill her as soon as she gives him half a chance. A little hand stopped me when I took a step forward to help. Upon inspection, it was the blond runt that stopped me and the taller, older version of him. "Don't. Mom said to back up and leave it to her."

"It's real sweet that you follow mommy's orders, but she doesn't know what she's up against. She needs help."

"Blondie can't do this on her own." Thunder Thighs crossed his arms in agreement. It annoyed me a little, but I could deal with his bullshit later.

The kid shook his head. "Trust in mama. Let her show you what she's capable of. If she needs help, she'll ask for it. For now, watch and trust that she will succeed."

My son nodded and turned his dark red gaze on his mother. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest, hiding my clenched fists. I would do as they asked. I will stand and watch as Jose smacks her around and save the day when she taps out.

I'll save her for my son.

(Lucy pov)

The Guild was crying out to me, begging me to stop, but I kept walking. I walked to the very edge of the lake and stood before the building turned robot. Reaper like shadows hovered in the air threateningly. I ignored those as well.

" **Well, well, well! If it isn't the little damsel in distress!** "

I held my ground before the looming giant. "Yeah! And this damsel is going to kick your ass!"

" **Big talk for one so weak! Captured twice by me and mine and you were rescued both times by a knight in shining armor. Two different ones, might I add. Someone's is quite the harlot.** "

"Never underestimate me, jackass! You'll find that it's the last thing you'll ever do!"

" **Oh no. I'm so scared.** " He mocked me for all to hear. " **Your home is in shambles, your 'family' is exhausted, and you are vastly outnumbered. What can a tiny, worthless,** _ **weak**_ **little girl do?** "

"You think I give a flying fuck about the Guild?!" Fairy Tail gasped in pained shock. "It's nothing but an old building! It was rundown, scarred, scorched, and reeked of stale beer! Do you honestly believe that destroying a ratty, old shack will bring us down?! If so then you are an even bigger dumbass than I thought! The Guild Hall isn't home! Home is where the heart is, and my heart lies with every member of this Guild! Our home is with each other, wherever that may be!" I could feel the crowd behind me growing brighter and stronger with every word I spoke. "So what if you destroyed our Guild Hall! We'll just make another one, but bigger this time! Twice as big! Bigger than your pathetic excuse for a headquarters! You can't take us down that easy!" Fairy Tail cheered behind me. I could hear my sons' voices over everyone else. "And you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to take you on all by myself! Though my family is weary from your dirty, underhanded attacks, I still stand strong! I _will_ defeat you, Jose! And I'm going to do it with one Key!"

His laughter boomed out of the speakers. " **And how are you going to do that, little girl? The powerhouses of your Guild couldn't take me down! What makes a weakling like you think you can defeat a monster like me?** "

"A monster, you say?" I lifted my hand in the air. I would take great pleasure in knocking this guy down to size. "I'll show you a monster! Open, Gate of the Northern Beast! Hydra!" A giant, white circle appeared in the sky and spat out a monstrous creature. It was all dark grays and pearlescent whites. It had a serpentine body with slightly bulky torso and four legs with wicked talons. Two wings were neatly folded against his gleaming scales. A spiked tail, just as long as his neck, flicked in agitation. It's short-snouted face was tilted down towards me, his eyes a near white silver. "Hydra! This stupid bitch thinks himself a monster. Would you like to show him the error of his ways?"

Hydra pinned his gaze on the silent robot. His mouth stretched into an imitation of a grin. The legendary beast slipped into the lake, his slender body easily cutting through the water. He opened his maw and shoot a bright break of lightning at the Phantom's headquarters. I pulled my whip from my belt and cracked it on the ground. I turned to my family. My sons watched with excited awe while their fathers gaped in terrified shock.

"Stay with your fathers." I gave the men a glare. "Keep my boys out of trouble."

With that, I ran off the dock and jumped into the air, using my whip to pull me towards my Spirit's tail. Thankfully, he kept it still enough for me to land safely. The second I landed in a crouch, Hydra flicked his tail up and sent me flying for his head. With my whip and his help, I stood firmly on his head.

A few bodies jumped out of the windows and swam for shore. I told Hydra to ignore them. They had voiced their surrender. Some in rather colorful ways. I even heard Sue screaming 'Fuck this shit!' while nose diving out of the observation room, breaking yet another window.

" **Ha! You think that was enough to take me down?! That attack did nothing! I've been hit harder by an AHH!** "

Hydra opened his jaws again and shot another stream of electricity at Jose's armor. The building twitched at the high voltage. He was bound react now.

Jose righted his robot and started swinging it's giant arms at us. Hydra dodged the punches easily, firing off more lighting and snapping his tail against the robot's legs. Hydra kept his head level so that I could use my whip to pull fleeing Phantoms away from the fight. Of course Jose doesn't care about their safety. If he were to accidentally kill one or twelve, he wouldn't give a damn. He'd probably see it as riding the world of weak trash. Yeah, they may be cowardly, but they don't deserve to die. Not like this.

" **I see your beast has a weak spot! You should know better than to leave it unprotected!** " With a swing of shadow-coated arm, Hydra's neck was severed from his body. The head vanished in a shimmering cloud and sent me plummeting to the headless torso below. Jose cackled as I fell. " **I don't know who is more pathetic! You or that mindless beast you had placed so much faith in! Now you sure to die with the rest of Fairy Tail!** "

I landed on the quivering body with a grunt. I tested for broken bones before shooting the robot a devious grin. "It wasn't an accident! Hydra flaunts his only weak spot for a reason!"

The Phantom's headquarters stilled. " **Pardon?** "

"Uh oh! Sounds like someone doesn't know about the beasts of legend. Don't you know what happens when you cut off Hydra's head?"

" **... No.** "

"For every head you cut off," The body beneath me shook as two identical heads sprouted from the previously bleeding stump. "two more take it's place!"

The air was pierced by Hydra's mighty roars, making people cringe and cover the ears at the shrill shrieks. The following silence seemed so much louder.

A woman's hysterical chuckles leaked through the speakers. "I'm not doing this. I'm going home."

" **Prudence! Get back at your station!** "

"Uh.. fuck the hell no. That thing has two heads! I don't do beasts with more than one head!"

Several faces pressed against the remaining windows. Seeing the threat, bodies began pouring out of the broken and open windows. I did see Boze throwing himself head first off of a balcony screaming 'You're on your own, fuckers!'. Jose ordered them to return, and raged when they refused. He called them worthless cowards. Usually, I would have simply knocked the guy out and handed him to the authorities, but this little shit threatened my baby. No one threatens my babies and lives.

"It's over, Jose! And I'm not allowing you to surrender!"

" **Good! Because I won't!** " He tried the take another swipe at us. Hydra allowed a head to get lopped off. Two more sprouted in it's place. " **Fuck!** "

"Alright, Hydra! Let's finish this!"

The three heads shrieked their challenge before stretching his wings and taking to the air. We hovered above the towering foe, just out of reach. The three heads opened their mouths and summoned their respective Magic into their throats. Bright balls of blue, yellow, and white radiated an awesome amount of power. All directed at one target. Jose chose this moment to voice his final request. " **Mercy?** "

I smirked darkly and shook my head. "Sorry. Fresh out of mercy."

Hydra pulled his heads back.

"This is for my family! NOW, HYDRA!"

Lightning, Water, and Ice shards exploded from their mouths and swirled together, combining into a staggeringly powerful beam. It connected with the Phantom headquarters and disintegrated the metal and stone. When the light finally faded, the robotic menace was nothing more than a pile of rubble and ruins. One of Hydra's heads picked up the unconscious ex-Guild Master by his tattered coat and dropped him before a revived Master Makarov. The old man looked tired, but he was no longer bordering death.

I hopped off Hydra's head and asked him to search for any survivors. Two little bodies collided with my legs. "Mom! Mom! That was so awesome!"

"You should've seen the looks on everyone's faces when Hydra sprung another head! It was hilarious!"

"I swear Elfman screamed like a little girl when Hydra started flying!"

"Daddy tried to step in and help you."

I raised an eyebrow at the blushing Iron Slayer. "Is that so?"

Titan nodded. "Lukas had to stop Laxus and dad from coming to your rescue."

I giggled and enjoyed the embarrassment of the two Slayers. "Well, I'm glad somebody realized I could do it by myself. Hydra _is_ my strongest Spirit."

Natsu leaped into my line of vision. "Luce, that was awesome! You have to let me fight him!"

"Who, Hydra?" I looked back at my three headed friend. "Did you not hear me say he is unkillable? His scales are impenetrable. You won't be able to hurt him."

Erza slide up beside him. "Still, it would be interesting to fight a beast of legend."

"I wouldn't suggest it. He is a Platinum Key, a single Spirit in a set of five. More rare than the Zodiacs and each more powerful than the last." The sound of marching grew steadily louder from the inner city. I tugged my children off my legs and peeked behind the pile of splinters that used to be our Guild Hall. A fleet of Rune Knights was coming closer, squads breaking from the herd and arresting stray Phantom Mages. "Uh oh. Looks like the Council's lackeys have arrived."

The leader of the fleet, a cocky son of a bitch, strutted up to Makarov wearing a condescending smirk. "Makarov Dreyar, Master of Fairy Tail. Why am I not surprised that you and your little heathens are in the center of this shit storm?"

I bristled at his attitude and had no problem getting in his face. "I don't know what your problem is, but I need you to shut the fuck up and listen. Phantom Lord was hired by my father to kidnap and bring me back home. Jose used this as an excuse to start a Guild war all because he lost a fight to Makarov some years back."

The lieutenant scowled at me. "And you are?"

"Lucy Heartfilia, the heir to the Heartfilia Konzern. Well, used to be. I relinquished my hold on that title. I joined Fairy Tail of my own free will and have no desire to return to my father's care."

The man was practically steaming. He pinned his glare on the short Master. "Is this true? Did Phantom Lord instigate this war?"

A tall, warm body brushed against my back. A deep, gravely voice answered the Knight. "I know for a fact he did. I used to be an S-Class member of Phantom Lord. Jose has been planning this for a year and used Heartfilia's request to start trouble."

That dark glee returned to his forest green eyes. "An S-Class member, you say? If that's the case, I'll have to arrest you for being an accessory to war."

Titan gasped and clung to his father's leg. He pleaded me with his gaze to do something, anything at all, so that his father could go free. I understood my son's misery. He had just found his dad and he didn't want to let him go so soon. I looped an arm through the Iron Slayer's, resting a hand on Titan's head. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that. As you can see, Gajeel no longer bears the mark of Phantom Lord. He resigned from the Guild when Jose Porla attempted to murder his son. Question him if you must, but you have no grounds on which to arrest him. Besides, you wouldn't want to be responsible for separating a loving father from his only son, now would you?"

The lieutenant's eyes bugged out as he searched Gajeel for the Phantom Lord's Guild Mark and found nothing. He hissed and leveled a cocky glare at me. I'm sure the bastard was attempting to intimidate me, but he fell miles short of his goal. "So sorry, sweetheart, but it's protocol. Even if he quit, he will be held accountable for the actions of his Guild Master and himself."

A twitch in my gut alerted me of Hydra's completed mission. It was a gentle request to return to the Celestial World. I almost gave him the go ahead when an idea popped into the forefront of my mind. An evil grin stretched across my face as I slid up to the Knight's side and began guiding him towards the lake. "Are you absolutely sure that you want to continue down this path? I mean it would make a lot of people upset if you just took away a member of our family. Not only would you be breaking a poor boy's heart, but my friend is rather fond of Gajeel. Why don't I introduce you? Hydra! Hydra, come say hello to this nice man!"

Three sets of eyes landed on the frozen male and roared as loud as they could. The poor lieutenant looked ready to piss himself and bolt in the opposite direction. He tried three times to latch onto to my shoulder. His voice quivered when he finally managed to find his voice. "I've changed my mind. He's your problem."

"Excellent choice, lieutenant! Now I do believe you have a slew of witnesses to collect and question. Please do be careful on your way back. Wouldn't want anything bad to fall upon our resident head of the Rune Knights."

"You are absolutely right. I _will_ be returning to check on him." He bit out.

I waved away his concerns. "I promise you, lieutenant, that Gajeel will be an upstanding citizen upon your return. His son and I will see to that."

A scuffle ahead had me looking up. The blue-haired woman, the one that had played apart in my first kidnapping, was being dragged away from a panicking Gray.

' _I did see them together earlier. She had agreed to help Gray find our comrades.'_ I nodded to myself. If Gray had approved of her, then I must as well. I turned to look up at the ashen Knight and batted my eyes demurely. "Could you order your men to release that woman? She is Gray's companion and assisted in the destruction of the Phantom Lord's headquarters."

"What?! Oh no! Releasing an infamous S-Class Wizard into your care is a big enough risk, and now you ask for Juvia the Rain Woman?! I am allowing you custody over Gajeel, but I am setting my foot down on Juvia Lockser's impending imprisonment."

"Hydra?" I called over my shoulder. The answering roar made the guards assaulting Juvia scream in terror. Identical dark stains spread across the front of their pants. After their freak-out, the two men turned tail and sprinted down the street as fast as they could. I'm pretty sure they broke Jet's all-time record. Lieutenant 'dick-fuck' did his best to appear as if he hadn't just lost his shit.

"Fine! Keep her! Anyone else you wish to take under your wing?"

"No, that's about it. And I will only be watching over Gajeel. I think Juvia much prefers the guidance of Fairy Tail's Ice Mage, Mr. Fullbuster." I chuckled at the sight of Juvia's lovestruck gaze fixed on Gray's bare chest. "I think we've got this situation under control. Please be safe on the way home." I executed a deep bow and returned to my family's side. Titan threw himself into my arms, crying his thanks for saving his father. Gajeel, a man who obviously was not used to showing his emotions, offered me a grateful grin before wrapping me into a warm embrace.

Finally, our family was complete.

I could now breathe easy now that my sons had found their happiness.

* * *

Hope you all loved this chapter.

Now listen up! Upon request of a few select people, if you haven't seen my updated profile, I am now working on my first Harry Potter fanfiction. I don't exactly have time to read the series, so I will be watching the movies and pray that is enough. Then again, this fanfiction. I can do whatever the fuck I want. I could make Ron a girl and no one could say shit. I could have Hermione curse Lucius into a woman and people would laugh. That's the great thing about fanfiction. The only limit is your imagination. And a few rules and guidelines set up by the site's founders, but whatever. You all get it, right? The point is that I am writing what I hope will be a fabulous work of art that others will enjoy and have them crying into their keyboards from the sheer amount of feels. Questions, comment, and concerns are welcome in the reviews or you can even PM me with suggestions. This is my first HP ff and I am a little out of my depth.

This may or may not mean that some stories may go on hiatus. I'm already working on no less than twenty stories, but what's one more.

Anyway, love you all. My fans keep me going. I really mean that, by the way. I would have ended it all long before now without this network of amazing people.

-SPN :3


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Break Away

(Lucy pov)

True to my word, Gajeel was an excellent addition to Fairy Tail, though many in the Guild had yet to see it. Nearly everybody was still holding Team Shadowgear's attack against him. He had apologized profusely, but it seemed like me and Titan, and Laxus and Lukas by default, were the only ones to truly forgive him. Even Makarov was still upset. I encouraged Gajeel and Titan to take a few missions to train and bond and get away from the Guild for awhile. At least until things cool down. Not wanting to be outdone by some newbie, Laxus asked Lukas to accompany him on a few missions as well. Father/son time he called it. Of course I was there to send all four of them off with a smile.

"Alright boys, we've gone over this. What are you going to do?"

Lukas and Titan rolled their eyes as I fiddled with their clothes and packs. "Stick with our dads and do what they ask."

"And?"

"Be careful. Better to be safe than sorry." They droned together.

" _And_?"

"Call mommy first thing in the morning and right before bedtime."

I stood up and clapped my hands. "Right. I want to know how you all are doing and how much better you'll get while training. Now remember: don't trust strangers. You can talk to them, but don't trust a word they say. I'm talking to you, Lukas."

The small blond sneered at the memory. "The candy was a lie."

I giggled and skipped over to their fathers. Laxus and Gajeel were doing last minute checks on their packs. Both looked up when they saw me. Laxus was the first to speak. "Thanks again for making us breakfast, Blondie."

Gajeel rubbed his belly. "Yeah. Best damn crepes I've ever eaten."

I hummed and pulled both men into a hug. "You are very welcome."

Gajeel returned my hug. "Thanks for the send off, Bunny Girl."

Laxus took a little longer, but his arm wrapped around my middle as well. "I'll make sure to call you everyday for updates on Lukas' training."

"Thank you, boys." I snaked my arms around their necks and pulled their heads close to my face. I spoke in a hissed whisper so that my sons wouldn't hear me. "Listen up, you little shits. If my boys come back in less than the perfect condition they leave in, I'll tear your asses apart."

I pulled back and returned to my sons. "Alrighty boys. Goodbye kisses." I pressed my lips against their foreheads. "Good luck and be safe. Listen to your father's because they've been doing this a lot longer than you have."

"Does dad get a goodbye kiss?"

I gawked at the seven year old. "Why would I do that?"

Titan looked at me as if I were stupid. "For good luck and because you'll miss us. You kissed me. Why doesn't dad get a kiss?"

"Yeah! Besides, moms are supposed to kiss dads goodbye."

I rubbed my face with my hands, trying to find the best way to weasel out of Lukas and Titan's logic on goodbye kisses. "Our family is a little unorthodox. For one, there are two daddies and one mommy. Second, I hardly know either of them."

Lukas crossed his arms over his chest. "So? They're still our dads and they should get good bye kisses, too."

"That's not how it works." I mumbled into my hands.

"Why not? They're our dads, you're our mom, so they should get goodbye kisses."

I threw my hands into the air. "What if they don't want goodbye kisses?"

Gajeel raised his hand. "I wouldn't mind one!"

"See? Dad wants one, too." Titan pointed at his father.

I growled and stomped over to Gajeel, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. I shot a glare at Laxus who was eerily still. "You want one, too?"

His lips tilted up in a smirk. "I'd love one."

He leaned forward and puckered his lips. I ignored his blatant offer and kissed his cheek just as I did with Gajeel. "Remember: if anything happens to them, your heads will roll. Both of them!"

"Relax, Bunny. I'll keep Titan safe. We'll be training in the mountain ranges that contain metal mines. If I spot a gem, I'll be sure to bring it back for you." Gajeel shouldered his pack and guided Titan out the door. I heard him asking his son about his odd name and laughed at it's origin. "Nice one, Bunny! I love it!"

I waved at them as they trekked down the street and towards the train station. I turned to see Laxus checking over Lukas and his pack. "And where will you two be going? Not to any bars or 'gentlemen's clubs' I hope."

Laxus barked out a laugh. "Nope. It's a secret where we're going. Ask me nicely and I just might take you there sometime."

"Hm, no thanks. I think I can live without knowing. Don't taint the boy just yet, please? Let me keep my innocent children just a little longer."

Father and son stared incredulously at me. "Who are you calling innocent? The only innocent one here is you."

I simply smirked and led them out. "If only you knew, asshat. I love you, Lukas. Be safe and watch over your dad. Make sure he doesn't get himself killed."

"Bye mom!"

"Are you saying somethin…?!" I slammed the door, cutting off Laxus' snarl. I wandered back into the kitchen and began cleaning up the baking mess. Not only did I make a breakfast spread fit for a small army, but I also stayed up until the middle of the night making goodies for the boys to take on their trips. The chocolate pies and cookies were appreciated and rewarded with groans of delight. After the kitchen was sparkling clean, I headed into my room and began to pack my own bag. Two outfits, some underwear, toiletries were all I needed. I wouldn't be gone long. I sighed and looked around my room, taking in the worn furniture and the little clothes thrown hazardously on the floor. I took a moment to truly appreciate the freedom that I had fought for in the form of an apartment. It wasn't much and it was cheap as hell, but it was mine. I lived here with my sons. I paid for everything in here. The food, the clothes, the frivolous knick-knacks that belonged to either myself or my sons. All of it was paid by me. By us. If I had stayed with my father, if I had not run away, I wouldn't have this. I wouldn't know how good it felt to stand on my own two feet. Instead, I would have been sold into marriage. By this time, I would have been raped and forced to carry the child of my owner all for the sake of my father's business. If it hadn't been for Cancer and Aquarius, I would have killed myself to escape my fate. Better to be dead than married to Lord Viran.

The plan was simple: confront my father, tell him to stick it where the sun don't shine, and return home. Since my sons weren't home, no one would be the wiser. I even left a note for Natsu, Erza, and oddly enough Gray if they should break into my apartment _again_ explaining my absence. I double checked my bag and home, checking to see if anything was left on by accident. Wouldn't want to come home to a burnt out husk. It didn't happen to me, but I saved a woman that forgot to turn off the stove. That was a real doozy.

Seeing that everything was in order, I shouldered my pack and locked the door on my way out. I enjoyed the sights of Magnolia, giving Laxus and Gajeel plenty of time to board a train and leave the city. I bought an ice cream cone and sat on a bench to people watch. Once I finished off my strawberry flavored treat, I started for the train station once more. I purchased a ticket and waited only three minutes for the train. The ride was fairly uneventful save for a few kids running excitedly up and down the aisle and hanging from the bars welded to the ceiling. I disembarked at my stop and began the trek to the Heartfilia Manor.

The servants' quarters were well tended just as I remembered with a few additions that wasn't here when I left. It took forty-five minutes to finally reach the manor and spotted one of my old maids. Mrs. Spetto squealed and began crying over my return. The elderly maid fretted over my clothes and my weight as she led me into the mansion. She pulled me through the halls and pushed me into my old room before leaving to relay my arrival to my father. Twin maids, Anne and Amy, all but ripped my clothes off and replaced them with a dreaded corset and opulent dress that probably cost more than my apartment. They showered me with compliments and praised me for my radiant beauty. My ego swelled with pride. I may be preparing to face the vile man my once beloved father had become, but at least my ego will get a good stroking. Natsu, Happy, and several store clerks have done a great job at breaking it.

Mrs. Spetto returned and guided me to my father's study. She left me standing at the intimidating door with a bow. Memories of my childhood and this door flooded my mind. Days where I say outside waiting for my parents, morning my mother's death, crying over my father's mean words and neglect. My father's study, a place we used to gather and laugh, became a depressing tomb. Even now I could feel the heavy atmosphere pressing down on me.

I knocked on the door before I could fall into the trap of my memories. A deep voice bade me entrance and I opened the door. The first thing I saw was the slumped form of my father. He was bent over his desk, going over contracts and figures. Jude Heartfilia looked up for a moment and returned to his work. I was shocked that I no longer felt small and insignificant under his gaze. I used to feel so unimportant when he dismissed me like that, so sad that my father paid more attention to his work than his own daughter. Now I just felt angry. He went through a lot of trouble in a poor attempt to get me back and now he acts as if I'm nothing to him. Well I've got a few choice words about that!

"Lucy, I see you've finally grown up and have come to face your future."

"I'm sorry, father."

"No matter. You're back now and it's time to talk business. Even after your little disappearing act, Lord Viran is still agreeable to a marriage contract with you. The only reason I'm not punishing you for your insolence is because of his generous offer. I'll send a letter to Lord Viran and request a meeting between you two. It's far past time to begin preparations for the wedding."

"Father, you are mistaken. I did not come here to apologize for running away. In fact, I believe it is the smartest thing I've ever done. No father. I've come to apologize for not making my intentions clear."

Jude looked up from his papers to glare at me. "What are you on about?"

"I do not intend to marry Lord Viran, father. I have relinquished my title of heiress the Heartfilia Konzern. You have no say over my life now!"

He shot to his feet. "How dare you take such a tone with me! I have given you the best of everything and this is how you repay me?!"

My temper flared to life under skin. I gripped the top of my dress and pulled as hard as I could until it ripped. "Your fortune means nothing to me! All the dresses, all the gifts, all the parties in the world are nothing compared to the family I have now! Don't you get it, Jude?! All I ever wanted was a family! I wanted your love and acceptance! I wanted the father I had before mom passed away, but all you care about is your damn wealth!" I held up my hand to flaunt my dark Guild Mark. "I have a family now and they all love me for who I am, not for what I had. If mother were still alive, she would be supporting me in my decision. I swear on my mother's grave, Jude, that if you should attempt to take me from my family again, they will not rest until I am back home where I belong!

"You've been warned, father. Goodbye." I turned and left my father, my past, behind in that room. I nearly tripped over the servants hovering outside the door. Each one I recognized as the few who actually spent time with me when they weren't scurrying around the mansion to finish their errands and chores. The head chef, Mr. Garrison, offered me a warm greeting before I was pulled away by Mrs. Spetto once more to have my clothes returned to me. I was more than happy to escape the confines of this dress. What was left of it anyway. I said my last goodbyes to the old servants and exited the mansion for, hopefully, the last time. Instead of walking the way I came in, I took a much needed detour. I had said goodbye to almost everyone.

My mother's grave, elegantly carved and decorated with a larger-than-life angel, was clean and showed obvious signs of tender care. I rolled my eyes at the sparkling gems embedded into the stone and paid my final respects to Layla Heartfilia. I told her everything that had happened since I left. I told her of my loneliness in the outside world, bumping into two orphans, taking them in, our crazy missions together, joining Fairy Tail, meeting the fathers of my sons, all of it. "And now Gajeel is a member of Fairy Tail. Everyone seems a little scared of him, but it's only a matter of time until they accept him." I smoothed my hand along the top of the head stone. "I miss you so much, mom. I wish could have met them. I wish you were here."

A warm, fluffy blanket fell over my shoulders held in place by two large hands. I almost broke my neck to see who had snuck up on me. My muscles relaxed at the sight of the very people I was talking about. And that the blanket covering my shoulders was, in fact, Laxus' prized jacket. "Boys? What are you doing here? I thought you all had left on your missions?"

Gajeel crouched beside me. "Titan said he forgot something at the house. Imagine our surprise when we find an empty house and a letter stating that you're leaving."

I sniffled and stroked my mother's grave again. "Yeah, I guess that scared you huh, little man?"

Titan and Lukas curled into my side, staring at the tombstone. "Why did you leave without telling us?"

"I had to confront my father. If I had ignored the Phantom incident and continued on with my life, Jude would just keeping sending people after me. Next time it not have been a legal Guild. It might have been a Dark Guild, or worse. I came here to make it clear that I would never return to the Heartfilia Konzern as its heir. I came here to say my final goodbye to my childhood. And my mother."

Lukas reached out and touched the glass shielding my mother's photo from the elements that sat just above her name. "You look like her, but you're prettier."

I giggled and ruffled Lukas' hair. "Whatever, you little kiss up. Let's get out of here. I'm exhausted and I want to go home. After you escort me back, you four can go and train and do manly shit and stuff."

Gajeel snorted, "And leave you alone to pull another stunt like this? I don't think so. Besides, we can train in Magnolia. We'll just have to leave the city and do it in the forest. I don't think the Mayor would appreciate us tearing the park apart."

We all started down the road, bumping each other and joking around. Titan and Lukas were looking at the passing scenery in awe. Titan grinned up at me. "This is a really nice town."

"Oh, it's not a town. This is the servant's quarters. The Heartfilia lands extends all the way to the base of that mountain over there." I pointed at the picturesque peak on the horizon. My sons voiced their surprise while their fathers settled on showing their shock at the knowledge of my father's wealth.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Family Bonding

(Lucy pov)

After my little side quest, the boys glued themselves to my side for the next week. Apparently I wasn't to be trusted on my own anymore, but I still convinced them to go out and have their father-son bonding time. However, instead of all four leaving at the same time, they agreed to take turns. Two would stay here with me while other pair left to train for a few weeks. A quick game of rock-paper-scissors determined that Gajeel and Titan would be leaving for their trip while Laxus and Lukas stayed home. Now considering the type of man Laxus is, you'd think that we'd spend the days training or listening to manly music. I thought we were going to be meeting up every morning and heading to our respective homes at night, with Lukas leaving with his father of course. We did this for two days and I figured this would be the routine.

Imagine my surprise when Laxus invited me over for a slumber party.

It wasn't his idea, that honor belonged to our son. It seems that Lukas missed having me there to crawl into bed with during the night and wanted me to spend time with him and his dad. Just the three of us.

Packing a bag for a few nights, Laxus used his Lightning Body to teleport him and his son to my apartment so he could escort me to his home. I didn't miss the small the way Laxus hovered closely and the stray touches, but I brushed it off as Dragon Instinct. You know, protecting family and all the good shit. Laxus had a nice two story cabin with a wrap-around porch. The walls were painted in brown and green to better camouflage the house. Either Laxus meticulously cleaned his home on a regular basis or he did some deep, deep cleaning to impress his son. My money was on routine grooming. There's no way a proud man like Laxus would let his own home fall into disrepair out of laziness.

My observations were cut short by Lukas tugging excitedly on my hand. "Mom! Mom! Come on! I wanna show you my room and dad's room! His bed is super huge! He said that Freed and Ever helped decorate my room and it's super awesome!"

"Lunch first and then Laxus can give me the grand tour."

Lukas gasped and looked up at his father. "Can I do it?! Can I show her around?"

The man smirked and ruffled his son's hair. "We'll do it together. How about that?"

Lukas beamed and trotted into the house, leaving me alone with the S-Class Mage. I fidgeted with my bag before looking up at Laxus. His entire body was turned towards me with his hands in his pockets, staring at me with those stormy orbs that he passed down to Lukas. It didn't slip my notice that he was slightly closer than before. "Has Lukas been like this or the past few days?"

He gave a little shrug. "Not really. I think he was too distracted by my music collection and my training room. He seemed a bit down and I figured he missed you. I recall him saying that you, him, and Titan have always been together. It must feel weird for him to be separated from you. I couldn't do anything about Titan, but I did suggest that we bring you here. He looks happier."

"Yeah. He does." I flashed him a smile and glanced at Lukas who was waving at us from the open door. A thought struck me and my gaze shot back to the man's face. "You don't feel unloved, do you? Like you're second best? Because I promise you that…"

A finger on my mouth silenced my rambling. His eyes glowed with amusement as he smirked down at me. "It's fine. I know how much you mean to him and I know the kid loves us both equally. I just want him to be happy. If that means bringing you in on family time, than so be it. I don't see a problem with it anyway. We _are_ family, after all."

His voice got deeper as he muttered the last statement. I shrugged it off and allowed Laxus to guide me into his home with his large hand pressed against my lower back. Lukas bounced around as he pointed out the living room, dining room, and kitchen. The rooms were clean save for a few music lacrimas and a thousand piece puzzle spread out on the coffee table with the edges almost completed. Things were a bit awkward at first, being in Laxus' home instead of my own, but I eventually relaxed and had fun. Laxus called away by his grandfather for top priority paperwork and left us alone to do as we pleased. Obviously, he didn't know his son well enough that leaving us without any strict rules would lead to chaos. Thanks to my supervision, Lukas didn't tear the house apart or burn it to the ground.

A boy like Lukas is never to be left alone without supervision.

Laxus came home to find a giant fort in his living room complete with a pillow canon and bedroom. It didn't take him long to join us. We snacked on cheesecake cupcakes until Team Thunder God strolled into Laxus' home and provoked our attack. They fled from the barrage of pillows and we feasted on sausage balls because damn they are good! Laxus, Lukas, and I spent the night curled around together in our fort's little bedroom. The days went much the same, forcing Laxus' three followers out of the house with the occasional outing to the store and park and even a restaraunt.

I was almost sad when I had to watch them leave.

My time with Gajeel and Titan was different, but no less fun.

It was a huge shock to my system when I found out that Gajeel loved to cook. A trait that was passed down to his son.

Our time together was spent baking. Gajeel enjoyed my recipes and shared with me some of his own. I discovered that he made the greatest, richest, so-damn-moist-you-don't-need-milk brownies ever. Gajeel was not only restricted to desserts. Oh no. This man, this wonderful gift from the gods, could prepare a five course dinner so stupid delicious it's unbelievable. His chicken and dumpling soup, a dish usually bland and flavourless, is a work of fucking art! I downed two bowls and mourned the fact that my stomach was too full to continue eating.

And then I found out he played guitar!

We were laying on the floor in front of the couch and eating perfectly fluffy lobster tails when Titan brought up his desire to learn guitar. Gajeel had snickered and pulled out a blue guitar from seemingly nowhere.

"It was after I lost my dad that I picked up the guitar. I was wandering through a town one day when I saw this guy sitting in the park and playing the saddest song of abandonment I've ever heard. That song touched me. I knew exactly what he was singing about and I could feel the heartbreak in his voice. Sure, it was about his ex and not his parents, but I knew his pain. I bought a few books and started saving for a guitar of my own. After I joined Phantom Lord, I took mission after mission until finally I could afford this beautiful instrument you see before you."

Titan stared in awe. "Can you play us something?"

Gajeel faked hesitation. "I don't know. I do have one song that I wrote, but I'm sure you guys don't want to hear it. It's not that great."

"Come on, Gajeel. Play something something for your son. You don't want to let him down now, do you?" I placed my hand on his knee. "I'd really love to hear it."

The older Slayer gave my hand a squeeze before placing it on the strings. "Alright! If you insist. This song is called 'Father'."

His fingers danced across the strings beautifully. The melody was pleasant and I had settled into the pillows, prepared to enjoy what Gajeel had created.

And then he opened his mouth.

Stars above! He sounded like a dying cat!

Titan and I sat there, listening to this man wail his heart out, because we couldn't muster up the courage to shut him up. When his song came to an end, I had to stop myself from falling to my knees and thanking him for making such a short song. He sat there, proud as a peacock fanning his feathers, staring between us. "So? What did you think?"

I gulped and offered a smile. "Unbelievable. That was… really something."

"Unbelievable is right. You suck."

Gajeel curled into a corner, a dark cloud of depression hovering over him. I swiveled my head to shoot a glare at my youngest. "Titan! As much as I love and appreciate your honesty and bluntness, that was not necessary!

"There there, Gajeel. So what if you can't sing that great. I think you played your guitar beautifully. In fact, Titan's mentioned that he wanted to learn how to play. Why don't you two do that while I make dinner!"

Gajeel sniffled and looked at me with the saddest eyes I've ever seen. "What's the point? My own son said I suck! He doesn't want to learn from his sucky dad!"

Titan and I spent the rest of the night comforting him. His mood improved the rest of the week, but I could tell he was still sore over Titan's callous statement. Laxus and Lukas finally came home after another week. Lukas had learned a few new spells and was attempting Lightning Body, but progress was slow going.

"Don't stress over it, Charger." Laxus ruffled his son's hair. "I didn't get it until I was fourteen and only because I was about to get squished by a Wyvern. You'll get it eventually."

Lukas looked up at his dad. "So you're saying I need to put myself in a dangerous situation to master Lightning Body?"

"NO!" Laxus and I shouted at the same time. I set my spatula down and leaned on the table they were sitting at. "Honey, you can't master an advanced spell like that under duress. Your father said he first did it in a life or death situation, not that he mastered it. And if I even think that you're going to try the same thing, I will ground you for a month! I'm sure Erza will be more than happy to watch you as the rest of us go on missions."

Lukas squawked in indignation. "But that's not fair! Dad, tell her!"

The S-Class Mage sipped his coffee, eyes closed in contentment. I do make damn good coffee. "I'm backing your mother on this. I don't want you throwing yourself at every monster you see just because you want to learn a spell. It might not even happen until you're a little older."

Gajeel snorted from the couch, both he and Titan were clutching guitars. "You're just too scared to go against Lucy. That woman is terrifying when she wants to be."

"What was that, Gajeel?" I sent my best glare in his direction. I took pleasure in his horror struck expression.

"You're the most beautiful and talented woman in the world!"

I returned to the mixing of my chocolate pie. "Good answer."

* * *

(Titan pov)

Our dads had to leave for bedtime. There just wasn't enough room in mom's apartment for two big, burly men. They left us with kisses and promises of tomorrow. Mom tucked us in and went to collapse into her own bed. As soon as we were sure she was sleeping, we sat up huddled on the floor. We spoke softly so that we wouldn't wake mom.

"I think my dad likes mom!"

Lukas' eyes bulged in surprise. Then he grinned. "Awesome! I think my dad likes her, too. Like… _like_ likes her."

A smile stretched across my face. "Mine too!"

Lukas wiggled in excitement, but soon a troubled gleam appeared in his eyes. "What about mom? Do you think she likes them back?"

I shrugged. "I think she likes them more than she lets on."

Lukas relaxed and leaned against his bed. "Can you picture it, Titan? Our dads marrying mom? We'll be a family. A _real_ family!"

"I would love that, but don't families usually have just one mom and dad?"

"Who cares? We aren't normal. We are extraordinary."

"But what if mom doesn't think of it like that? What if she only wants to marry _one_ of our dads? What will we do then?"

Lukas scoffed, "No way! She'll marry both of them. They just need a bit of a push."

"A push?"

"Yeah! Let's get our mom together with our dads! We'll push them together until they realize their feelings for her and hers for them. My dad said he definitely wouldn't mind being stuck with Lucy!"

A low growl vibrated in my throat. "Mom isn't someone you get 'stuck' with. She's the most amazing person in the world. If Laxus can't see that…"

Lukas held up his hands in surrender. "Calm down! He didn't mean it like that. He really does like her. And I bet he won't mind sharing with your dad."

"How are we even going to get them together? We're going to start taking missions as a family. We can't get much closer than that."

Blue-gray eyes twinkled mischievously. "I know that. I've got a plan. It will bring them together like that." Lukas snapped his fingers. "They'll be married in no time!"

"Well come on! Don't keep me in the dark! What's the plan?"

Lukas grinned deviously.

* * *

Author's note: What is the plan? What will happen? Find out in the next chapter!

Which might come a little later than normal. While working on the requested Harry Potter story, three more have blossomed in my mind. One of them seems to be a big hit with the greatest writer, editor, and woman ever: kurahieiritr JIO. I don't know how I did anything without her. If you want more information on the HP ff, go to my profile and scroll down to _Works in Progress_. If that isn't enough, send me a PM with any of your questions. Suggestions are always welcome.

Speaking of my stories, I believe that it is time I dropped a few. As much as I love writing them, some stories have just run out of steam so to say. Though I can flit from one story to the next, adding bits and pieces when I like, I just can't come up with anything further. Mom has me job hunting and I _plan_ to start school this fall. Not to mention the whole depression thing is dragging me down a lot. I truly am sorry. I know how much you all love my writing. Many of you have said as such for the time I've been on here. Which is surprising, because I looked back on my first story and it kinda sucks. I like to think that I have improved. Not enough to write and publish my own novel, as it is my dream to do so, but I've improved. Story lines up for adoption will be posted shortly. I deepest apologies. I just can't continue them. I hope you all don't hate me too much. You guys might even do better than I did. I will enjoy seeing whoever takes it create something awesome.

-SPN :3


	20. Chapter 20

AN: After a year of exploring other plots, I'm finally updating _The Meaning of Family_! Yay! However, considering which story is voted to continue, this may be put on haitus once more. The choice is up to you, my readers. I've put up a poll on my profile where you can vote for which story you most desire to see continued. Enjoy chapter 20 and go vote of you haven't already. :3

* * *

Chapter 20

Dead or Alive

(Lucy pov)

Titan squealed with joy, playfully beating on his father's back. Gajeel just chuckled and shrugged his shoulder causing his son to bounce on his stomach. His giggles grew louder, almost drowning out Laxus and Lukas' laughter. Lukas was perched upon his father's broad shoulders and it was making me very uneasy.

I gasped when the S-Class Mage moved his hands to Lukas' legs so that the child could dangle upside down along his back. "Laxus! Be careful! You are freakishly tall and a fall from that height could kill Lukas!"

"Relax, Mommy." Laxus smirked down at me. "Lukas is fine. I've got him. I'm not gonna let anything happen to the kid."

"Yeah! Relax, Mommy!" Lukas parroted his father.

Their attempt to soothe my worry didn't work. "Why can't you act more like Gajeel, Laxus? I mean at least he isn't putting his son in GAJEEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Said man glanced at me, holding his squealing offspring above the ground by the ankle with one hand. "What? He's fine! I'm not gonna drop him. This kid's weight is nothing compared to what I lift for my morning workout."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT BETTER!"

Laxus bent forward, righting Lukas, and set him on his feet. "We're at the guild. Why don't you and Titan go kick Match Dick's ass." Lukas shouted in affirmative and ran for the open guild doors. Titan demanded Gajeel to set him down before chasing after his brother. It wasn't long until the tell tale sounds of fighting came floating out of the building. Laxus and Gajeel flanked me, kindly protecting me from projectiles and clearing a path to the bar.

Mira greeted us with more enthusiasm than usual. "Good morning! How was your weekend? It seems like your boys had a blast."

"It was fun!" I shot the two men a halfhearted glare. "And here I thought these two neanderthals would be a bad influence the way they go about flinging their fists at people. If you couldn't tell, I was being sarcastic."

Laxus and Gajeel scowled. Laxus was particularly offended. "Excuse you? Do I look like Match Dick? Starting fights that I can't finish?"

"What he said. Besides, I'm not the one that goes diving head first into situations I don't know shit about. If Natsu so much as smells a challenger, he'll go flying at them and whatever poor bastard unlucky enough to be in the same area with his fists blazing and screaming at the top of his lungs."

Laxus and Gajeel had a point. "The sad part is that it's true."

"Hey Lugi!"

A hot arm wrapped around my neck, cutting off my air supply. The limb was ripped away as soon as I made a gasp for oxygen. I coughed once and turned to glare at my offender. Natsu was being held down by two overgrown Dragon Slayers. "Is there a reason you just tried to strangle me or was it a spur of the moment impulse?"

Natsu looked lost. "I didn't try to strangle you. I just came to say hi."

"Next time, just give me a wave."

"Okay!" Laxus and Gajeel released Natsu and he sprung up like a daisy. "Anyway, I didn't just come over here to say hi! I wanted to know if I could take Lukas and Titan out to the park. They wanna see how I train!"

"Hell no!" Laxus and Gajeel barked at the same time. I, on the other hand, saw the opportunity to talk with the boys' fathers without disruption. We could use the time to sit down and talk, get to know one another and work out a plan on raising my boys right.

I patted the overgrown males' shoulders and narrowed my gaze on the fire mage. "I have no problem with it. But if so much as a hair is out of place on their heads, I'll tell Erza that you think she has a cake problem."

Terror flashed in Natsu's eyes and he nodded jerkily. "Okay. We'll be careful."

Natsu darted off, stopped by the boys, and sprinted out the door with two little bodies trailing after him.

Laxus stared at me in disgruntled shock. "Why would you do that right after we said no? Don't you know how destructive that moron can be?"

"Of course I do, but they will be in the same city and they'll be working out all that energy that every child has. Which means less work for us. Plus, this gives us time to talk about the kids and how we plan on sharing the workload. Lukas and Titan are happy, ecstatic really, that you both are in their lives. It's all they ever wanted. I'd like my sons, biological or not, to have a better childhood than ours."

Both men became quiet, somber yet determined. I didn't know any specifics, but I know both Slayers didn't have the greatest childhoods. In fact, I'd say it sucked. From the looks in their eyes, I knew they would do everything in their power to make their sons' lives happy. At least I didn't have to worry about a lack of trying on their part.

We spent the next hour at a table in the corner planning out the next few weeks; who would have the kids on what day, places we could go, missions, vacations, meals and where we'd take them, and sleeping accommodation. When we weren't talking about what we'd be doing, we were talking about what we we've done. I learned about their lives when they were younger. Laxus shared the source of his Dragon powers and how it ended up in his head. Gajeel hesitantly talked about Metalicana's abandonment. To make them feel better about revealing such vulnerable information, I revealed my insecurity about being alone. To me, nothing was worse than being alone; whether I'm all by myself or in a crowd, forced to grin placidly at the wolves dressed in finery and salivating over dowries. I needed companionship. I craved it after years starved of it.

Lunch time was drawing near and the three of us were hungry after such emotional upheaval. I summoned Virgo and requested that she inform Lukas and Titan that it was time to return to the Guild for lunch.

Virgo bowed, "If I may make a suggestion, Princess, it is a lovely day outside according to your standards. I could assemble a picnic basket and you three could meet the young masters at the park. This gives more time for them to expend energy and work up an appetite and will provide a somewhat private area for undisturbed bonding."

The idea brightened my mood considerably. I hadn't had a picnic since before my mom's… before she got sick. Laxus and Gajeel seemed a little put off by the idea, my suggestion of showing up Natsu was enough for them to agree. "Thanks, Virgo. Could you go tell the boys we'll be coming with lunch?"

"I will be more than happy to, Princess." Virgo poofed out of sight leaving nothing but star dust behind, and even that faded into nothing. I asked Mira to whip up a few sandwiches for the road. I could swing by my apartment and pick up some dessert. Right as Mira turned for the kitchen, Virgo returned. Though her face was the same expressionless mask it has always been, her eyes displayed her worry. "Princess, I have searched all the parks in Magnolia and even Natsu's… home and could not find the young master's anywhere."

I tensed with unease. "Maybe they're exploring the forest…?"

"I had the same thought and checked there as well and still could not find them." She bowed once more. "Forgive me, Princess."

Freed, usually a quiet and reserved man, cleared his throat. He was clearly anxious and almost unwilling to speak out. "I believe I recall seeing Happy flying from the top floor. I didn't say anything because I thought he had just flown too close and didn't want to get yelled at by Mira."

Laxus choked and teleported to the second floor, leaving static and the smell of ozone behind. Not a second later, his roar shook the very foundation of the relatively new Guild hall. "I"M GOING TO KILL THAT MORON AND HIS FUCKING CAT!"

The hall was silent, whether out of shock at his rare emotional outburst or astonishment that Natsu would dare steal an S-Class mission. When he was supposed to be watching my kids. Both of whom Virgo said weren't in the city.

My heart skipped a beat and started racing. "Laxus? Where are my boys? What mission did that bastard take?!"

I saw him lean over the railing. "Looks like he took one on Galuna Island. I think it was up for something about a purple moon."

The table dividing Gajeel and I shattered under his metallic fist. "Well, then let's go get him and drag him back before he gets there!"

Even Makarov, a rather kind man from my experience, was infuriated with Natsu for stealing an S-Class mission. Even worse, taking underage children with him. One his own great-grandchild.

But even his fury paled incomparison to my maternal rage. The air became heavy with my magic, disturbing the air currents and making my hair float. "I'm going to gut that insolant rodent and strangle him with his own intestines."

Titan leaned against his brother, seeking comfort from the boat induced nausea. Lukas merely groaned in distress. "This plan was stupid. When we get back on blessed solid ground, I'm gonna beat you up."

Lukas sucked in the salty air and replied in a hushed tone. "This will work. I promise. When Lucy and our dads' work together to get us back home safe and sound, they'll grow closer. No better way to bond than saving your kids from danger! Plus, they'll be too busy kicking Match Dick and Ice Queen around to ask them whose idea it was to take the mission in the first place." The whispering was unneeded as Natsu and their would be retriever had engaged in a loud (at least on Gray's part. Natsu was just as sick, if not more so, as us) shouting match about the stupidity of taking an S-Class mission without an S-Class Mage to accompany them, but Lukas wasn't taking any chances. Natsu had the attention span of a squirral on crack, but Gray was smarter, even if only by a few notches. No where near mom's level. Still, it was enough that he could work out the plan if Snow Fairy overheard them.

"I hope you're right, Luke. If not, we'll be grounded for weeks!" Titan punctuated his statement by throwing up over the edge of the boat.

Lukas thought about his parent's reactions if they discovered the truth and blanched. "More like months." With that, Lukas mimicked his younger brother and lost his lunch to the water.


	21. Happy Birthday to Me :3

Alrighty, ladies and gents. The time has come for me to announce the winner of the poll. And for me to come to terms with the fact that I'm one year older. It's a bitter pill to swallow.

So now, without further ado, I give you the winner of the story poll.

Drumroll, please.

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

...

 **The Meaning of Family with an astounding 104 votes!** Wow!

However, since I really don't want to leave my HP fans hanging, i've decided to continue the holder of second place, **Draconic Motherhood** , as well: with 52 votes. Only 2 more than _Gift of the Dragon God_.

Thank you to everyone who voted. It really warms my heart to know that so many people enjoy my silly little fanfictions. I know you all have high expectations for me and every chapter I post and I only hope I can live up to them. I know it's impossible to please everyone, but I can damn well try.

Thanks again for voting.

-SPN :3


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Hunting a Hellion

* * *

(Lucy pov)

I passed the length of the small cargo ship in an attempt to expend energy and contain my unyielding rage. I think my movements were making Laxus and Gajeel even sicker, but I couldn't find it in me to care for their motion sickness.

Laxus, older and far better at concealing his weaknesses, tried to stop me by encouraging me to plan out our guildmates' demise. "Lucy, we need a plan of attack. It wouldn't due to go running into an S-Class mission completely blind. We could end up putting the boys in danger."

"Tch! You mean put them in even more danger. They're already in deep shit following Match Dick around in a situation he don't know shit about!"

I shot a dark glare at Gajeel who flinched back. He wasn't doing anything to assuage my fears. "You two are the ones with experience in S-Class missions. I'll place my trust in both of you to come up with a way to get my sons back safe and sound."

I was living every mother's nightmare. My children were gone, away on some dangerous quest with two morons that were pugnacious on their own and incredibly volatile when together. Natsu and Gray were both too immature to set aside their issues with each other to focus on the mission at hand. Their clashes at the guild are always loud and incited more fights within the hall. It's highly probable that those two would get into yet another fight and attract attention from the wrong people.

I blanched at the thought of the dangers my sons could be facing right now.

Laxus clenched his eyes shut and breathed in deeply before presenting his idea. "I say we get to the island, track down the boys, beat Natsu into the ground, and drag him back to the village so we can complete the mission in peace."

"Complete the…? Are you out of your mind?!" I stormed over to the giant mass of quivering muscles and proceeded to pound him with my tiny fists. "I want to find my sons and go home! I don't want them anywhere near this mission! You said it yourself; they're not ready for an S-Class mission!"

"Land-ho!" The captain of the ship cried out.

I sighed in relief and leaned over the railing to peer out at the horizon. There, steadily growing larger, was the island.

A large hand fell on my shoulder, it's hold much tighter than I was comfortable with. "Listen, shortcake. Like it or not, Fairy Tail took this mission. If we back out now, despite the circumstances, it will make our guild look back. Our reputation is bad enough with morons like Natsu and Gray destroying everything in their path. You take the boys home while Gajeel and I finish what Match Dick started."

I glared up at him, but allowed myself to roll the plan over in my mind.

I had no experience with S-Class missions. To be honest with myself, I'd probably be more of a hindrance than help if I were to stay. Lukas and Titan as well. Not only were they unprepared to face S-Class obstacles, allowing them to stay and help would be rewarding bad behavior. If we let them stay, they might pull another stunt like this again. Laxus wasn't being a misogynistic prick like the rich lords that ruled my life just over a year ago; he was speaking as an experienced mage and a concerned father. As much as he wanted his boy safe, he knew it would reflect badly on Fairy Tail if we were to drop the mission entirely and citizens of Fiore may hesitate to submit requests to the guild. Not to mention it would be incredibly rude.

I exhaled out of my nose and nodded in agreement. "Okay... okay. I may not like it, but you're right. As soon as we find our sons, I'll get them and Match Dick onto a boat back home. Just… promise me that you two will wrap up this mission as quickly as possible. I'd hate to see our plans go to waste because Natsu's an inconsiderate jerk."

The corner of Laxus' lips tilted up in a half-hearted smirk. "We'll do our best."

Gajeel, hunched over the railing, lost a little more of his lunch.

* * *

(Titan pov)

I glared up at Lukas when the echo of footsteps faded. "This was a stupid idea."

He opened to defend his plan and winced as Natsu and their unforeseen companion got into yet another verbal sparring match. "It's not like I knew that the Ice Princess would show up. Besides, it was Natsu that knocked him out and dragged him into the boat, not me!"

I huffed in annoyance and turned away from my brother. Unfortunately, that meant I had to look at the giant monstrosity encased in what felt like living ice. Not to mention that Gray's persona took a drastic plummet when he saw the giant beast. He became distressed, more contemplative, and the only one who managed to bring him out of it was Natsu and his baiting. To be honest, Gray's sense of familiarity with the monster troubled me. How did he recognize that…. thing?

Lukas sniffed the cave air and addressed the older boys. "The coast is clear. We should climb further up the mountain and check out what those dumbbells were talking about. I hear voices up near the opening of the mountain anyway."

I sighed once more and moved to follow my brother.

* * *

(Lucy pov)

We arrived at the sole village of the island just a few moment before dawn. And saw why the villagers sought help. Every last one of the deformed, from child to elder, were weeping their horror and sorrow at the effects of the curse placed upon them by…

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that again?" I placed my hand on my hip, looking at the quite possibly insane village chieftain.

He Pointed his staff up at the shockingly violet moon above us. "The moon! You must destroy the moon! Ever since it turned purple, we have been cursed into these monstrous forms every time it's evil light touches our island. So destroy the moon and we shall be free from this curse."

I was absolutely stupefied at the ignorance of the tribe. The moon was a giant rock thousands of miles away our planet and, as an inanimate object, was completely incapable of casting a curse this one tribe. From my studies of magic, to enchant the moon in a manner that would transform all exposed to its light into monsters would take an incredible amount of power; the kind of power that, even if every last mage on the planet were to throw their energy behind, just couldn't accomplish. Even if some mad powerhouse had placed a curse on the moon, it would affect all of the earth's inhabitants, not just this small tribe. Besides, the moon looked completely normal back home, so perhaps the violet hue of the moon has something to do with the island. Maybe something occurred here recently that affected the atmosphere.

I opened my mouth to question him further when Gajeel cut me off. Once he face-planted on the sand, he was right as rain and rearin' to kick some major ass. "I've got a feelin' that there's more to the story than a curse moon. We'll investigate those old ruins and see what's going down."

Laxus, standing in all his S-Class glory, took control of the briefing. "Thank you for the information. Gajeel and I will find out who or what is behind this and get you all back to normal. Once we find our runaways, Lucy will return with them. Let them get a good night's sleep and they'll head back to the guild for punishment."

The chieftain, dark blue demonic hand and all, bowed in gratitude. "I beg forgiveness again. I should have known they weren't fit for this quest with two young boys being members of their team. We were just so desperate for this curse to end."

"It's alright." I placed a hand on the old man's cloaked shoulder. "We understand you're eager to see an end to your people's suffering. If it were my sons, I wouldn't stop at anything to fix them."

The leader the cursed tribe stared me down. "How old are you?"

I bristled in surprised anger. I was getting sick of that question

Laxus placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and pulled me back into his chest. "She adopted our boys almost a year ago. It's an amazing coincidence that she found mine and Gajeel's unknown offspring and brought us together."

The short man's eyes twinkled and his free, demonic-looking hand cupped his chin. "Yes, quite a coincidence."

"We need to get moving. I wanna find Titan before he falls face first into trouble." Gajeel shifted his weight from foot to foot, his crossed arms tensed with his anxiety. He wanted to find the boys as much as I did.

Laxus bowed, "We'll solve this mystery of yours or die trying."

With that, Laxus and Gajeel led me into the forest and up the mountain side. Both men grew more excited the closer we got to the ruins of the old temple, claiming their scents were stronger there. Both cocked their heads to the side and stated they heard voices on the wind originating from the peak of the temple.

The entrance to the ruins was in sight when we were stopped by three people, two men and a dreamy-eyed woman. "Oh my. It seems we have nosy little intruders. If only they'd focus more on their love."

My face heated with a vibrant flush. "I… We're not… I'm just here to find my sons and bring them home."

All three paused to look me up and down. It was the man with startlingly exaggerated eyebrows that asked me the question that was quick becoming old.

"How old are you?"

I inhaled deeply through my nose and palmed my whip. "They're adopted. Now stand aside and let me find my sons."

All three smirked and shifted into a defensive stance, their magic coming to life and brushing along my skin in blatant threat. "Sorry, love, but we can't do that."

I turned to Laxus at the sound of his dark chuckling. The look in his eyes frightened even me, shaded and glowing yellow-orange in the night.

* * *

Short. Very short, but progress. Life is so hectic and inspiration is nowhere to be found, but I will prevail. I will continue to write, dammit, if it's the last thing I do!

-SPN :3


End file.
